True Beast Form
by D Hurricane
Summary: What happens when 'The Beast' haunts Beast Boy's mind and wants to take over! New powers, new foe, new forms, not to mention the love of a certain empath? Strength and power collide! OC later in story.BBXRAE Of course! Chapter 24 is up!
1. Boy's Nightmare

Hey dude's just editing some chapters, and making this more interesting, well I think so at least, okay I should be finished editing my chapters soon, probably one chapter per day, am not sure about that though.

_**D Hurricane:I do not own Teen Titans an any way shape or form, so please support the official release. **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

In a beautiful field of grass there was an oak tree,and under this oak tree lay a small green boy who had pointy ears, green hair, and was wearing a Doom Patrol uniform. And next to him a very pale girl with violet hair and eyes; she was wearing a black leotard with a blue cloak. Both appeared content in the other's presence,when the green boy turned his head, and looked at the pale girl with a sad expression on his face,then said.

"Raven, do you hate me?", He said in almost a whisper. The pale girl turned her head, with a calm expression on her face. She then said

"No, Beast boy I don't. It's just that you get on my nerves sometimes. But no, I don't hate you." Still with the calm appearance on her face she  
let out a sigh. Then she made eye contact with Beast Boy.

She felt her heart skip a beat or three as the gazed within the others irises, her breath caught in her throat as she  
contemplated whether or not to tell him.

She eventually decided to tell him what she had been meaning to say for awhile. "Actually, you're a very nice guy. You're funny, cute, and very brave when you need to be." Raven said with a soft expression on her face.

As she said that Beast boy face lit up,with a small grin on his face he said. "Hey Rae, remember when I said I would never hurt you, ya know, during  
the whole 'Beast incident'. I meant it." He said this with a slight blush on his face. "And, I think that you're smart, strong, independent, and you are simply  
beautiful." There was a slightly shocked appearance on Raven's face. After a while she smiled and said

"You...you think, I'm Beautiful!?" She asked completely surprised with what he said.

"Of course I do. And I'll always protect you." He smirked with his trade mark toothy grin.

They leaned towards each other gradually, their eyes never leaving the others as their lips slowly grazed the others. Suddenly Beast Boy sensed something. As inner 'vibe' got stronger the the sky turned black, the trees withered,and Raven had disappeared. Beast Boy panicked as he watched the whole landscape change, but mostly from Raven's disappearance. Then he heard a very familiar growl.

Slowly he then turned towards the direction of the sound. There in the shadows lay a huge figure. A figure that appeared constantly in the nightmares of all Titans. An apparent monster, waiting to pounce on it's prey. But it suddenly leapt out of the shadows. This is where, for the first time in his life as a person, Beast boy saw "The Beast".

"You cannot protect Raven,you are weak. She needs me! Once I have control. I will protect her!". The Beast growled with malice in his eyes

"No, Dude I won't let you!". Said Beast Boy with the same expression on his face. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Beast Boy scream pierced the night sky

__

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Beast Boy jolted awake. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked around his room to see if the Beast was there, but the monster was no where in sight

"Dude I hate nightmare's!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter edited August 13 2008**_


	2. Morning Weirdness

Hey dudes I'm just remixing this chapter and adding a few things on it, just to make it more interesting

_**D Hurricane: I do not own Teen titans, so please support the official release!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Morning weirdness"

"Dude I hate nightmare's" As beast boy sat on his bed he kept thinking about the dream he had, and what the beast said to him. He shook his head trying to forget.

"Dude that didn't happen. I just gotta ignore that dream and everything will be okay" he thought with desperation.

"And why was Raven in it,why did I kiss her. GAh! Dude this is confusing!Why was he mad at 'The Beast'. He thought while running his hands through his emerald hair.

"I'll think about later, first breakfast, then problem. Captain Crunch, here I come!" He said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile at the legion of doom, I mean the common room at Titans Tower Cyborg was making eggs while whistling in the kitchen, Robin was reading the news paper,trying to find,what he And star should watch at the movies. Shortly after their fight with Brushogan in Tokyo, he had loosened up.

They were actually planning on going to Mexico after much pleading from Beast Boy, the impossible had occurred which was convincing the boy wonder. Raven was reading another of her ancient books on the common room sofa, Starfire was watching a The World of Fungus on TV. Starfire suddenly spoke.

"I did not know that there are so many varieties of fungus. This is most glorious!"exclaimed the happy Tamaranian. Robin noticed Starfire smiling. He put down his newspaper, got up walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his girlfriend with a pleasant smile on his face he asked."Hey Star, what made you so happy?" She turned her head with a smile.

"I am most joyous for I have now many new ingredients to my cooking!" She excitedly shouted, and gave Robin one of her bear hugs though not as strong seeing as she was controlling herself.

Robin and all the other titans looked nervous, or they mostly looked like it was the end of the world again, Starfire's cooking was something most of them dreaded to try, each one of them made a mental not to make up an excuse to avoided eating her special dishes.

"Man I sure hope my stomach survives" Cyborg thought glumly. Then the hydraulic doors opened and in stepped in Beast boy. Walking with a pleasant smile, went to the Kitchen, And grabbed himself some cereal, obviously using soy milk.

While He was In the Kitchen Pouring His Milk he Noticed Raven seating on the Couch reading , With her same, trademark emotionless stare, but while he was looking at Raven, Image's of the dream entered his mind,he couldn't help but, but blush at 'The Dark Titan' the memory of the kiss started started to replay it's self in his mind, he was at a loss, he just couldn't stop thinking about it, one thought lead to another..

"Dude! I can't be thinking of Raven this way!" He thought Desperately trying to think of a logical reason she was In his dream,but he couldn't she was still in his mind, then what Raven said to him replayed it's self in his mind, the thoughts wouldn't leave he felt warm, he could almost swear that he could feel her lips on his, and the kind words she uttered.

_"No, Beast boy, I don't hate you, It's just that you get on my nerves sometimes."another thought of the dream raven entered his thoughts again, why was this so difficult for him to stop he couldn't it wasn't possible to think like this, this was Raven, they fought almost every single day._

_"Actually, you're a very nice guy. You're funny, cute, and very brave when you need to be."That thought put a smile on his face. Then the kiss started up again, he blushed so much he started to look like a Christmas tree._

Then a voice called out to him, this voice was so familiar who was it, suddenly the Voice snapped him out his thoughts with a shout, it called to him like an angel asking for help, he kept repeating his voice as if it were it's only way to survival.

"Yo! BB! STOP SPILLING, YOUR SOY JUNK ON MY COUNTER!"shouted Cyborg was clearly annoyed with the changeling's antic's! Thats when the changeling snapped out of his day dream, and whipped his head around to see Cyborg, tapping his foot

"Eep!" I'm so sorry dude, I'll clean it up!" He said clearly, embarrassed by his actions,after cleaning up his little accident. He walked to the couch where, Raven, Starfire, and Robin, as he took a seat next to Raven.

"What's up Dudes!and dudette's"Said Beast boy, greeting his friends with his toothy grin.

"Good morning Beast boy"said Robin slightly waving his hand and returning the smile, same went for the others except Raven, still currently reading her novel.

"Greeting's friend,how are you on this beautiful day"exclaimed Starfire throwing her arms in the air, glad to and ready to enjoy her day, she always being the happy ray of sun shine.

"Whatever"said Raven in her usual monotone voice , looking up from her book, and rose a brow, then went back to reading her book,as they were watching TV while all besides Raven, When the commercials came on beast boy looked at Raven with a dull yet empty look on his face maybe looking and having soul searching questions on his mind and at the moment wasn't thinking clearly, the words of 'The Beast' still fresh in his thoughts.

"You cannot protect Raven,you are weak, she needs me! Once I have control, I'll protect her!". he shook those thoughts out of head, Raven could sense that she was being watched as she lowered her book and watched as Beast Boy stared him.

"What are staring at?"she asked annoyed with being stared at, as glared at him anyone would wonder why someone was staring at you for no reason,Beast Boy finally came to his senses, and quickly shook his head, and started rubbing the back of his head not to mention he was sweating nervously sweating.

"Me?" he asked pointing a finger to him self innocently" Nothing, nothing at all, uh...gotta go!" He said quite embarrassed for being caught staring, then ran off to join Cyborg. His thoughts kept returning to dream raven, maybe Cyborg could shade some light on his dream and help him understand his jumbled thoughts, but made a note to himself to not to mention anything about the Beast.

"Hey, Cy, I wanted to know if you could help me with this Dream, I Had?" _**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**EDITED: August 12 2008**_

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"

"Please review"


	3. Talk with Cy

_Just re editing these chapters, these will be readable if readable is even a word! LOL_

_D Hurricane:Man do I really have to say the disclaimer._

_Cyborg: Yo! If your not gonna do it then I will ! D Hurricane Does not own Teen Titans. And I don't Know why he did'nt make me the main character! It should be 'Cyborgs New T-car! Aw...YEAH, NOW THAT"S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!_

_D Hurricane: Okay, That was weird. On with the story!_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Hey, Cy, I wanted to know if you could help me with this Dream, I Had?"Asked our little green friend to the big hunk of metal that Cyborg was. The metal man Known as Cyborg looked at Beast Boy , Just as he finished his eggs, and Beacon. Then With a pleasant smile on his face said. Then Beast boy seat across the table from Cyborg.

"Sure BB, What da ya need." Said Cyborg, as he looked at the small figure Of his green friend, but he couldn't help but notice That his friends looked like he was in deep thought on how to tell Cy without letting him know about a certain 'Dark titan' that was in his dream, or he looked constipated, he really couldn't tell. that look was replaced with a look of confidence. Then Cyborg said "Aw...Beast Boy You didn't! thats sick man!"

"Uh... Cyborg , what are you talking about?" said Beast boy, while having his arm's crossed along with a confused look. Cyborg with a ops look to his face, thinking that maybe he shoulder let his thoughts wonder to often.

"Sorry, Beast boy..." Said a very embarrassed Cyborg,

"Alright, so this is how it went, I had this dream about this girl,and she was with me in this grass field thingy, we were under a tree, and I asked her if she hated me, but she said no, but the girl in the real world doesn't really like me, but the one in the dream did, and the real world girl doesn't even talk to me much, but now its getting really hard for me to even look at her, because in the dream I kinda kissed her". He said with a long sigh, as he scratched the back of his head chuckling slightly.

"You had a dream about kissing Raven!" Said a very surprised Cyborg slapping his on on the table,practically shouting.

"I Never said I kissed Raven!" Said an equally surprised Beast boy. with a slight blush to him, slapping his hand over Cyborgs large mouth, and then dropped his hand from his mouth.

"No... But you said the girl doesn't really like you,and I know thats Raven" He said as a Matter-a-fact tone. Then a smirk played across His metallic face. "You like her don't ca man,I should have known by the all times, you told her those jokes, never leaving her alone, your like a puppy, trying to get it's owner attention, or women...to play with him" Said Cyborg while laughing his metal head off.

"Shes is not my women!" he shouted. Only deepening his ever growing 'Blush'

"No... but you want her be." still with that grin of his,knowing he had figured out the Changeling's motives. Oh yeah he definitely knows beast boy, living with the green, annoying, hyperactive immature teenager would do that to anybody not to mention they've been friends for over a two years now.

"Look dude! If your not gonna really help me,then don't give me a hard time"Said a very frustrated Beast boy.

"Alright, alright...just calm down"he said holding his hand up in front of him, in means of getting him to relax "I'll see what the Cy man can do" Said Cyborg, then puts his index finger to his chin, thinking of any possible way of helping his green friend, suddenly a light bulb flashed above his head in a cartoon "Hey,why don't cha just try getting her to stop hating ya? By being a little less you know you-ish" Said Cyborg with of concern clearly evident his voice. Because the chances were that Raven might end up killing him in the process, the green prankster sighed a long sigh, knowing that this would probably get him no were.

"Nah... Dude, I'm just gonna ignore this feeling, it's nothing at all, alright dude?" with that he went off to the common room exit, as he was about to leave the room, Robin looked from behind the sofa.

"Beast Boy, get ready, we have sparring today. And you and Raven, Are up against each other" Said a serious Robin. "and the rest of us are facing..." _**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Alright! Voting time! Who verses who. you vote. Here's your options:

Cyborg

Starfire

Robin

Sorry it's not as long as the 2nd chapter, but I'm trying to give good Cliffhanger's. And when you vote write it with a review.

"Please review, it gives me a reason to write. So please.


	4. FLASHES BEFORE CRUSHES

Sorry if some of you have been waiting for my editing

And the Polls are in and It looks like a 'DRAW'. so I'm gonna do a free for all match!

_**D Hurricane:Dude, I'm not gonna say the Disclaimer! Someone else do it.**_

_**Starfire: Ooo,Ooo, I would, most enjoy doing the Disclaimer, of which you speak D Hurricane, D Hurricane Does not have the Ownership of Teen Titans!**_

_**D Hurricane: Okay let's get this show on the road!**_

_**Starfire: This is not a show, it is a story, and how are you to get the Road On a show? this is most confusing**_

_**D Hurricane: Well, it's like this, forget it, lets just start.**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**'Flashes Before The Crashes!'**_

"Beast Boy, get ready we have sparring today. And you and Raven, Are up against eachother!" Said a serious Robin. "and the rest of us are facing, Each other.Beast boy with a shocked look to his face Said.

"What dude! She'll kill me, I mean none of us has ever beaten Raven! He responded with his arms streached out in front of him, then he turned his head in Raven's direction,and she had an evil Smirk played across her face,while cracking her knuckles. Beast boy was sweating up a storm, Then he thought _'So much for avoiding her,now I'm gonna get my butt handed to her,Dude this stinks!'_

"Sorry Beast boy, It's just your turn,and we have a schedule to keep up." Said Robin, while feeling sorry for the green changeling, Robin was considering substituting for Beast Boy , but a certain memory of one of their previous fights had replayed it's self in his mind, he could only try to forget and suppress that fight.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Flash Back!!"

_As Robin Dodged one of the Boulders that Raven had sent has way, when he looked again to see where she was, he noticed that she was nowhere to be found, quietly a swirling portal of darkness appeared from behind him, Raven was quiet, having silently chanted her mantra in her mind while keeping a focused look, quickly channeling the energy in her hand as while as surrounding her hand with her powers not only did it have the same appearance as Raven's energy but had small bits of crackling electrical energy the odd thing was that it couldn't be heard ,next thing Robin knew, Raven had placed her hand on Robins back, sending a large amount of electrical energy into his system, it was surging though the boy wonder, the amount she had sent was only enough to make him collapse, Raven after all didn't want to hurt the Titans leader and friend._

_"While that was a lot more challenging then I had expected, I need to meditate" She said with her dry monotone voice. The others looked shocked at how clever Raven could be, she out smarted Robin, one of the teams most strategic member had lost, but it should have been expected Raven appeared to be the most intelligent of the group, probably due to her clam and steady mind, she was truly a force to be reckoned with, she after all had defeated her demon father, who was considered a god, next thing anyone knew Raven had phased through the ground, and reappeared close to the other titans, noticing all their strange looks they were giving her._

_"What?" With a confused look to her face,yet still monotone voice. They shook their heads,afraid that they may be her next victim, she lifted her arm and used her powers to levitate Robin towards Cyborg,handing Robin over to Cyborg then walked passed the other titans, she paused to look back at her friends._

_"You might wanna take him to medical wing,I banged him up pretty badly" she said her voice still retaining the same tone since she had began her sparring session._

_"END OF FLASHBACK!"_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Robin shuddered at the thought of day, after their fight Robin wasn't even able to get any sleep until he realized that he could spend more time with Starfire, without the constant pestering of Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin was indeed in deep thought, still concentrating on the ground, or it would appear that way due to the fact that he was in such deep thought that he would look as if he was having a staring contest with the ground, the room was silent until Starfire decided to speak and give her input.

"Yes I agree Raven is indeed a powerful opponent, I am also aware of her fighting skills, for I too have faced her in combat" she said with a sad expression across her face,about what she endured during sparring practice, for her to lose was a dishonor fighting was a great form of honor on her native planet, and always felt shame when she lost but over the years with her friends she had learned to accept defeat, though occasionally she would show signs of sadness for her losses.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"FLASH BACK"**_

_"Alright Start!" Shouted cyborg, blowing a whistle, He looked at the Two female titans, it appeared as though they were at a stand still, that is until Starfire shouted her battle cry, and charged forward with enough might to kill an army, but Raven simply dodged it with little ease , Starfire assumed that Raven had let her guard down throwing a massive kick, Raven blocked it with her with one of her shield swipe she had to move quickly Starfire would not be an easy victory, Raven charged her fists,aiming to throw one right hook at her,this connected with her face sending her flying back,the force of the impact was so strong that dust was flying all over the place, It appeared to be over, as the dust started to clear out, Starfire flew out from the impact site, she made an aggravated grunt as she delivered an 'Extremely' powerful upper cut, to Raven's chain, that hit sent her flying at least 30 feet in the air, Starfire took this as something to use to her Advantage, and released a fury of Starbolts at the airborne Raven, as the smoke cleared out, Starfire smirked thinking at she had succeeded, but that wasn't the case when it cleared out everyone noticed that, there was a bubble of dark energy surrounding Raven, she was somewhat harmed, but appeared as though she could continue fighting, that didn't seem the same way for Starfire, she was hurt and scratched up, breathing deeply_

_"Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos!" She shouted, with greeted teeth, enraged appearance, when she shouted out her mantra, a pillar of darkness shoot fourth from her hands, engulfing the Tamerian, the Blast had thinned and revealed a wounded out Starfire laying, with a anime style knock eye's.. _

_"Did anyone get the number on the earth vehicle, that hit me...uh...?"She having from the attack ,Cyborg knew he had to step in, he seemed disappointed he had hoped that Starfire had a chance at finally beating Raven but was glad that both were getting stronger, He walked over to the fallen girl, checked her as Starfire's eye's swirling._

_"The winner, is Raven!" he shouted, and raised his hand in the location Raven was standing at. Beast boy actually cheered,which made Raven glad that he wasn't afraid of her, and was actually cheering, for once instead of cowering at her victory sites, she feet awful for Starfire's but knew that if she didn't fight her with all her might Starfire wouldn't enjoy her victory._

_"I'm sorry, Starfire, I got a little carried away there." she said with more concern then meant to. Starfire was up,thanks to the support of Robin, she was supported by Robin,with one arm around his shoulder, Starfire She smirked. _

_"Oh, It is most alright Raven, I too on occasion get the 'Carried away'." she said empathizing on the phrase carried away, inside she was disappointed, because she was so sure that she would be Victorious, though knew she had tried her best "Oh__ well, I sure one of us will be Victorious against Raven one day, I guess." __She thought._

_**"END OF FLASHBACK!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"But, She is still a great friend!" said the happy Tamerian. Raven was glad that Starfire hadn't taken her loss to badly, smiling at Starfire, Cyborg decided it was his time to remember his fight with her.

"Yeah, She's strong alright, I'm still hurting From the Last Time we fought, My Parts are still under repair!!" suddenly out of no where A projector arose from one of his shoulder blades.

"Ow...ow... let me get some popcorn Cy, be right back"said a very excited Beast boy, he ran off to the Kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn, and sat down on the floor, eagerly awaiting for the flash back to begin.

"Alright, lets get this over with" He said with a look of failure,at the memory of his loss. Then It started, then old classic Number Countdown started, 3,2,1. It appeared as though they were looking though the eyes of someone was walking down the hall of Titans Tower, and they can here the person snickering, then The eye's travel to the Titans Bathroom, the door is slightly creaked opened, as the camera's lens slowly made their way the open creak, they could look in the bathroom, suddenly Beast Boy slides in nothing but his green boxer's, He was taking a rock star pose,and started to play an air guitar, and swing his arm in circles, while shouting.

"Yeah! Hello Cleveland!" Then Beast boy notices someone watching him, And screams. Covering himself screaming, his shriek was similar to that of a five year old girl "Ah...!" Cyborg quickly stops the film, chuckling.

"Ops...thats my blackmailing memories"he said. Then notices Beast Boys face, and see that he really ticked, Robin, and Starfire are on the floor laughing their heads off, but Raven was just blushing for getting to see Beast boy in nothing but his underwear. Then she thought _"Damn you Lust!, and on top of that He wasn't half bad at singing."_

"Dude! Your sick!" Beast boy said blushing so much he looked like a Christmas tree. Then Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Yeah, you can kill me Later right now lets watch my fight." Then he found It and it started playing,the classic number count began again, though hopefully not revealing anymore blackmailing material.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"FLASHBACK!"**_

_On the field were to figures one being Raven, and the other being Cyborg,the first to speak was Cyborg_

_"You ready for this Raven?!" He said with a confident Smirk across his metallic face, excitedly awaiting for the match o start_

_"You know It Cyborg!" She said with the same expression. And Starfire in between the soon to be fighting titans, raised up her arms, eying both titans, and nodded her head. _

_"Ready, the set, Go!" And brought her arms down, Cyborg takes the first move and fire's his sonic cannon, Raven maneuvers to the side barely missing it, In one split second she fire's off some dark energy, he dodges that by roughly jumping out of the blasts path , Cyborg decides to take the frontal approach,he charges forward with all his might hoping this would give him the lead, quickly running in Ravens direction and start sending a furious amount of punches, Raven dodges them with ease though Cyborg was strong he lacked speed against Raven, she uses her dark energy, Channeling the energy into her fists, cause shes no where near as strong as Cyborg, and that will give her the strength to compete with him, Cyborg then brings his fist together and raises his fists in the air,and brings them down on Raven, she crosses her arms infused with her energy, and makes a small round shield , she sends her energy and makes it explode, which causes his arms to go flying off to his sides, Then Raven charges her foot with her powers, and Jumps in the air,then delivers a 'Round House Kick' to his face. Knocking him out on unconscious., that was it Cyborg was out, Starfire runs over to Cyborg and begins the countdown,_

_"1, 2, 3... that's it, Raven is Victorious!". then the screen fades away, the film cutting off._

_**"END OF FLASHBACK!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Wow, that was totally sweet dude, you Totally kicked Butt Rae"! Said Beast boy, throwing his popcorn in the air and landing on Robin, But he was obviously to occupied staring at Starfire to realize it at the moment.(Man he totally loves her, hey did you know that they will have a daughter named Nightstar. and I mean it, don't believe me then read the book 'Kingdom Come'.)

"Thanks, Beast boy,But call me Rae again and I'll make sure I'll brake some bones!" She said still with the smile,she had earlier.

"Okay Titans, time to train!" He shouted,and all the Titans Ran off to the Sparring field.(He still had the Popcorn,on his Head!)

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Wow good thing I'm editing these chapters, at least it's a lot better then before, so if your rereading this thanks

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"

_**EDITED: September 13 2008**_


	5. Prove Yourself! Part I

_Hey whats up everyone, Im back, did you miss me? well I know it was like yesterday that I posted, but I don't like to keep you guys waiting. And I have to thank __acosta perez jose ramiro__, for being the first to reveiw for Ch.4. You rock dude! Don't have have much to say, but I'll say this, Please stop the the raping,and or drunk/cheating prenencies. If you agree with me please write it in you fic's if your a writer, cause it feels like I'm a warrior against a whole army. I need help._

**D hurricane:I don't wanna do the disclaimer, so you do it 'Traffic light man!'**

**Robin: It's Robin. not Traffic light Man! And why is'nt this a RobXStar fic?**

**D hurricane: Cause dude,we all known that your madly in love with her, and what I'm I gonna write your already with her, and I know you wouldnt have it either way,**

**Robin: Well your right on that one, stars my one and only.**

**D Hurricane: Awwww...aint that sweet, he realy does love. Hey rob I'll make a oneshot for you and Star.**

**Robin:Really? Thanks D Hurricane, Ohh and D Hurricane does not Own Teen Titans, if he did then He would have made me and star get together before the 'The End' Part 1&2.**

"Okay Titans, time to train!" He shouted,and all the Titans Ran off to the Sparring field.(He still had the Popcorn,on his Head!)

A few minutes later and they were at the sparring field, everything was set up. As the titans walked out they were all ready to start. Beast boy took the left side of the field and Raven took the right. Beast boy looked nervous and Raven appeared to be very calm, wich she was. cause shes beaten him so much that it really all that exciting, But then Beast boy got a confident look to his face and smiled at the 'Dark Titan', and she with the same. she then thought.**'Maybe he'll actually put up a fight this time'** Then Beast boy got in a fighting stance then said.

"Raven, I wont lose this time, not again" He said with pure confidence in his self, Raven then charged up her hands and said

"That's what you said last time" She responded, while her eyes were glowing, with a smirk on her face, but that did'nt scare Beast boy he was used to it, I mean being thrown out the window, threaten to be killed, and gotten beaten up by her was something he got used too. Then Cyborg walked in the middle of the field, Then raised his arms then said.

"In this corner we have,Beast boy standing at a small '5ft 6in., and weighing over 119 pounds. And known as the grass stain, Green bean, and Green miget." he said dressed like a ref, and talking in a wrastleing voice. Then noticed how angery beast boy was he just smiled, cause he know that Beast boy was gonna be to weak to get payback after his fight with Raven. Then looked at Raven and Said.

"And in this corner we have the the mysterious,and undefeated champ, Raaveennn...! Not gonna say anything for fear of having my parts torn out,but I can say that she standing at average of '5ft 8inches. As he said that he, then saw star and rob sitting on the bench. Then looked back at the Two Titans Then dropped his arms, then blow the whistle.

Then they were at a stand off, The silence was thick not one of the two moving a muscle, and Raven decided to end that,and got in a defensive pose then rose to the Air and chanted her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She then shoot the energy at the young changeling,he transformed into a cheetah and dodged, then ran at her, while dodging her energy blasts, He went left, then right Jumped and took a swipe at her she used her sheild swipe, then shocked the big cat, but he morphed back into himself. As he did that Raven with dark energy surrounded hands started throwing punches,he blocked one then the other hit him in the gut, the throw one at her she easily blocked it, he was struggeling to even send one blow her way, she then kicked him so hard that he went flying back, and his body then hit a large stone, and he fell. he was beaten pretty badly but that did not stop him, Then a voice called out to him,that voice then said.

**'You weakling, prove yourself to her!, **'The Beast' said, with an enraged tone to his voice,

**'what! whos there?I'm I going crazy?' **Beast boy thought, but wasnt sure where the voice was coming from,he thought that maybe it was his conscious. but the voice was to strange, and primal sounding, as he was getting up the voice spoke up once more,

**'You must show her you are strong enough for! **The Beast shouted in Beast Boy's mind. then beast boy shouted in anger, Then said

**Your right! I won't lose, I won't give up, I will show her that I'm strong! **He shouted, then he got up, He saw that a large pilliar of dark energy was heading his way, but he only stared at it with determination, and enraged appearance to Beast boys face, Then it appeared as though time slowed down, as time slowed down we enter Beast boys mind, and in the mind of Beast boy,

_**'BEAST BOYS MIND!'**_

__

**In his mind, there can be seen a field of grass with millions of green animals, and the land is beautiful, there are trees, a waterfall birds flying, animal doing what animals do. And in the distance there can also be seen moutains truly a marvalous place like this there always has to be a dark side.**

**In the dark side everything was either black,or grey, the sky had dark Ominious clouds with thunder booming every two seconeds,the grass was unkept, the trees were all withered****away, the moutains were black, and in the cave lay a powerful monster that haunts every titans dreams, the powerful beast then stands up and say's.**

**"That green fool, cannot prove himself to her by himself, I will lend him my energy!" The Beast shouted, And as he shouted green energy sprange forth from with body, and the energy shoot out from all directions!**

_**'OUT OF BEAST BOYS MIND!'**_

Then time started again, as the pilliar was nearing its target, then as Beast boy was only about Two inches from his face he dissappeared at speeds that the gods could not Revial. Raven with a confused look asked.

"Where did he go?" She said while searching for her missing target, then she lowered herself down, then her feet touched the ground,Suddenly a figuire popped out of nowhere, then Raven saw this figuire what she saw scared her, Beast boy was...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

__

**Whoa what happened to beast boy, Your just going to have to wait. for 'Prove yourself Part II'**

**"Please Reveiw"**

**"Can't stop the Hurricane!"**


	6. Prove Yourself Part II

Hey Everyone D hurricane here, and I wanna say I'm glad to have you all read on fic, and to say I might not be able to update as often as I do now. But its cool, So here's my story. and I hope you enjoy, and remeber, please stop the raping drunk/Cheating prenancies.

_**D Hurricane: I'm still not gonna do the disclaimer, and you guys can't make me ! So I'll let Beast Boy do it for me, Yeah!**_

_**Hey where is he? **_

_**Suddenly D Hurricanes Door was being pounded, and then D Hurricane slowly moves to the Door, then he opens it and in comes flying Beast boy as an eagle, then transforms back panting heavily, then says.**_

_**Beast Boy: Dude! there's like hundreds of fans out there, and there trying to get me,Dude i'm glad your not like them.**_

_**D Hurricane: Yeah! I'm not like them, D Hurricane says as he moves all his Beast boy merchandise.So Can you do the Disclaimer now dude?**_

_**Beast Boy: Sure dude, D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans, cause if he did then, I would be the main character in every episode, wouldnt that be sweet!**_

_**"Prove Yourself Part II"**_

What Raven saw was so shocking, what she saw was not the adorable little prankster she knew, but some sort of creature with Long Green spikey hair that resembled that of Robin, but was at a shoulder length, His once amazing emerald green eyes where now that of a cats eyes, His hands were now long powerful sharp claws, with two sharp peircing fangs, The expression on his face was now filled with malice and determation, This was the birth of the '_DemiBeast_!', Then Raven thought that this was some sort of trick, she quickly regained her confidence, then a confident grin played across her face, Then she said.

"What! Do you think, I,m going to fall for one of your stupid pranks,Beast Boy? You can dress up all you like, that's still not gonna save you, from your beating!" With that said she charged her fists and rose up to the sky, then she shouted her Mantra once again, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Then a her hands shoot forth a large pilliar of dark energy, She saw the energy make impact on the site that the 'DemiBeast' was standing, as that happened Dirt and Debris flu everywhere, Then as the dust was clearing out she expected to see Beast boy laying on the floor complety knocked out, But then the dust cleared out and there was no Beast Boy. She truly confused, she then thought.**'How can he be, so...so fast, I can't even see wheres he going!It's like he's a green blur, I can bearly keep up with him.This is bad. **All she could she was a green blur running around, then she started shooting at all directions, but none could even come close to hurting the half beast changeling. She then stopped shooting, she was planning on going hand-to hand with the 'Demibeast'. And thats when the 'Demibeast' did, but before he did that, he spoke.

"Whats a matter Raven? arent you gonna give me a beating?" He said with a frighting smile. Then he charged straight for Raven, as he went on his attack, Ravens hands became incased in Dark energy. She throw a right hook he easily dodged it,

then came a kick to the gut, but he simply jumped away, still with a confident smile on his face, he was toying with her, Beast Boy the annoying changeling, the one who always made lousey jokes, was toying with Raven, the only one to ever deafeat Trigon. He was making her look weak.She tried again but still she could not lay one hand on him. He then slashed at her, she used her sheild swipe, but as his claws came in contact, the sheild easily shattered,but thats not all it did, it actually broke Raven's raist, she granted in pain. he then shoot a furious amount of puches each connected with her body, and face. Then he finished with an uppercut. she was in the air at least 20ft from the ground, he then jumped he, as he neared his target, he raised his hands, put them in a fist and was gonna bring it down on her. She then said.

"You wish, this was over." as she said that, a portal opened up and she was gone, the 'Demibeast' brought his arms down, then landed on the ground searching for her, he then said. "Stop Hiding and show yourself! he said very frustered. Then a Dark portal opened up behind him. She charged her fist, and was parpared to send a surge of energy into his system, but as she was like one second away from taking him down, The 'Demibeast' caught her sent,then he ducked and turned around then grabbed her hand, then flung her over his head, and threw her to the ground. Then the 'Demibeast' felt an extreme amount of pain, he seemed that being the 'Demibeast' form caused him alot of strain. Beast Boy was panting heavily,then he turned back back to his goofy self, then fell on one knee. and Raven tilted her head to look at Beast Boy, then she said.

"Nice job,Beast boy,you actually beat me,congratulations," then Beast boy collapsed, then they both blacked out.

Well there you go part II. Sorry I was gonna make it Prove yourself. but I couldnt, my parents said we had to go to the city to talk to the family. Man I hope you guys reveiw, I have one more thing to say. does anyone want to help me write a romance scenes, cause this is a BBXRAE. so if any of you write and want the job im here.

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


	7. THE THREE WAY SHOWDOWN!

Whats up! It's me again, and I wanna say thanks, to all my reader's you dudes rock! I couldnt have done this without you guys. and to let you guys know, I will be replying to you guys, from now on if you want and if you guys dont want that then thats cool as long as you guys remember to reveiw. And thank you for reveiwing Misato. I hope to hear more reveiws from ya Dude! 

_**D Hurricane: Well I guess its time,for me to do the disclaimer. I do no...**_

_**Bumble Bee: Yo you dont have to D hurricane, I'll do it for ya,hey ya'll D Hurricane Does not own Teen titans, if that dude did then Titans east would show up more often, and Teen Titans would not have gotten cancelled.**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"THE THREE WAY SHOWDOWN!"**_

As they both blacked out they could hear voices calling out to them, but they were to exhausted to pay attention, as they blacked out Cyborg, Starfire, Robin went to them, Cyborg then picked up both Raven and Beast boy and swung them over his shoulder's, Starfire with a concerend look to her face, and Robin with a completely shocked face look said.

"I can't belive it,Beast Boy actually beat Raven." said Robin completely amazed by how there little green friend was able to beat her. Then he took a serious look then said. "But he changed into that thing, but it also looked like he was in control of it, could it be a new form of his he hasnt told us?" he asked his two Conscious titans, then Starfire said

"No Robin, friend Beast Boy has not informed us of this new so called form" She responded. still with much concern in her voice, she then turned her head in Cyborgs direction then asked"Will they be alright friend Cyborg? She said. Cyborg with a calm appearance said

"Well my scanners say that there both pretty messed up, Raven got several bruises, and a broken wrist,she'll need to get plenty of rest, Beast boy has pretty much the same, except the broken rist,but his body is extremely exhausted, there both out of commission for awhile, but they'll be okay, I'm sure that Raven can heal her and Beast boy as soon as her healing trance starts. He said.

"Oh thank you Cyborg, for the wonderful news!" she said then, Robin said.

"We'll figuire out what's with Beast Boy later, right now, we have to start our sparring session" He said then Cyborg said,

"Okay let me just put BB, and Rae down on the sidelines." he then walked away from the sparring feild then layed Beast Boy and Raven down, then a thought came to Cyborg, he remembered what he said to Beast boy, so he thought he'd do him a favor so he layed Beast Boy next to Raven, so they looked like a couple snuggling up to each other,He then out of nowhere Cyborg had a camera, then took a picture, he was laughing all the way back to the sparring feild.He then met up with Starfire, and Robin, then Robin noticed his laughed, then asked.

"What did you this time Cyborg?" He asked while his eye's or mask narrowed, Cyborg seemed pleasant then said.

"Nah Dude, just remembered the blackmail I had on BB this morning." He said wiping away a tear. Then Starfire started laughing as while, then she surpressed most of her giggles. Then said.

"Yes, I found that most humorous," she said, then Robin once again took charge.

"Okay, that's enough, Lets get to spparing already, He said, then Starfire and Cyborg nodded there heads, then prepared themselfs for combat, they were in a triangle, positions, Robin got out his poll, Stafire powered up her starbolts, Cyborg changed his hand into his famous sonic cannon, Then Robin Said.

"3,2,1...Go!" He shouted, Robin then took out two birdaranges and threw them at his two friends, Cyborg shoot the birdarang, starfire did the same, but they did'nt notice that the birdarangs were'nt the only thing hey threw,right behind them were freeze disc's, one of the disc's hit Cyborgs sonic cannon, the other hit one of Stars arms,

She quickey shattered the ice and se went for Robin, she threw a left hook, he ducked then hit her with his poll, she then shoot him with a starbolt, which sent him back about 7ft, then while Star had her guard down Cyborg shoot Star with his sonic cannon, she screamed as she was sent back,

Robin who regained his posture, charged at the 'Metallic Titan' then jumped and gave Cyborg a swift kick to the face, then landed and started slapping him around with his poll,after about six hits, Cyborg became realli irriated and grabbed his poll, then delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him back, he was gonna bring his fists down on him, he was stopped by starbolts, Then Starfire(while floating in the air) Said.

"Have you forgotton, someone friend Cyborg?" with a confident smile to her face, Then freeze discs, hit Starfire she then fell to the ground and Robin while bearly standing said.

"Yeah, Me!" He said breathing heavily, Then he was shoot at by Cy's sonic blast, he just about Dodged it, then Starfire got up from the ground, she was still standing but was really tired, but she endured the pain, and floated up to the air she then started firing starbolts left, and right. She could see that Robin and Cyborg where still dodging even in there weakened states, then she became very faustrated and charged her fist with a large amount of starbolt energy, Robin got out fve freeze disc's, Cyborg then super charged his sonic cannon, they all shoot at the same time.

When they attacks collided, a large explosion was made the expolsion appeared to be round with blue, and green energy, as the expolsion cleared out there was only one Titans still standing, That Titan was...

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Okay Dudes it time to vote again, you get to choose who wins! the Winner will take on Beast boy! Here are your options.

Starfire

Cyborg

Robin

Thanks everyone, hope you guys reveiw, and if you know a friends who arent reveiwing tell them to please do, cause we writers like to hear what you guys think.

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


	8. Talk with Rae!

Hey Guys! Im back, sorry I haven't updated lately. Its just I come home at 7:30 now. Because I have night school now.Enough of that, now I've got to tell you guys, that this one guy reveiwed and pointed something out, he pointed out that the Titans should have taken Raven and Beast Boy to the infirmary, but that would ruin my story, Believe me when I say I know where I'm going,with this fic. And the polls are in, and its a Draw between Robin and Starfire. So I'm gonna go with Robin.Oh and thank you Lil chap welsh nd proud, for being the first to Reveiw for Ch7. Thank you all. And I gotta tell you guys that I'm trying to inspire BBXRAE fans, so if you don't have alot of faith, in the couple then maybe some shouldnt be here. I'm just saying, you don't have to listen,but you have to think about it, should I be reading a BBXRAE fic if I don't really support the pairing enough?Please don't be mad at me,its just when I first got here I was just a reader, and then I found BeautifulPurpleFlames fics, what she wrote inspired me to want to become a writer,and and read some others thats how I met "the Flying frog" And my main dude "EL Queso De Malicioso"!

_**D Hurricane:Alright I'll do the Disclaimer,nah, I'll let Raven and Beast Boy**_

_**Raven:Why do I have to do the Disclaimer? with Beast Boy, and tell me why he beat me in the fight!**_

_**D Hurricane: Cause dudette, its time Beast Boy got some respect around here!**_

_**Beast Boy:Yeah!**_

_**D Hurricane:Shut up Beast Boy!**_

_**Beast Boy:Okay Dude.**_

_**Raven:Okay Lets Get this Over with Beast Boy**_

_**Raven&Beast Boy: D Hurricane Does not own Teen Titans.**_

_**D Hurrican: Aww...aint that cute, you two make such a cute couple. Raven&Beast Boy Blush Furiously**_

_**Raven&Beast Boy: Shut Up!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Talk with Rae!"**_

Beast boy was laying he could hear noises, they sounded like lasers, metal slapping,and whooses,Raven could also hear those noises,they both wondered what was this warm feeling that they had,but where to tired to really do anything about it. then we entered Beast Boys mind once again,

_**"Beast Boys Mind!"**_

_**Arghhh...that fool is being weak, he can not let her see him so weak! He shouted, then an idea formed in his primal mind, with a concerned look to his enraged face, he decided. "I'll lend the fool my energy once again, but only to heal him."He then spread his arms to his side then shouted, as he shouted energy shoot forth and that energy went through Beast Boy.Then the beast collasped do to the energy he used to heal Beast Boy**_

_**"Outside of Beast Boys Mind!"**_

Beast boys body was healing, his scratches disappeared his bruises vanished, he started stirring, Ravens injuries appeared to be healing as well(Looks like being half demon, has its advantages) They both seemed well, they were resting that's until they heard an explosion,then they.

"Ahhh..."They screamed, while holding each other then sit up,the Explosion cleared out and stood one single titan Robin, He was coverd in injuries and panting heavily, behind him could be seen Cyborg, and Starfire.then Raven and Beast Boy felt someone holding them, so they they turned there heads, they saw each others faces,and screamed, they let lose of each other, while both blushing, like cherry's or some other type of red thing. In the distance could be seen Starfire on her back. also Cyborg, started waking up.

"Ahh...man,what happened? Oh yeah, I lost,man I was so sure I was gonna win."he said laying on his back, then with Starfire,She was close as well laying on her back he started waking up. Then opened her eyes and said.

Ohh..my that was an intense battle" She then turned her head She saw that Robin was still standing, a small smile graced her face,"I see that Robin, is the victor, I'm most proud, She said then, Robin walked up to Raven and Beast Boy and said.

"Raven,I see that your already healed, but how are you healed Beast Boy?last time I checked you couldn't even move, me and the guys where like only fighting for an hour." Then Raven turned her head, then raised a brow, and asked.

"He's got a point, how were you able to heal yourself after our fight, so quciky?" she stated, Beast Boy seemed to be thinking of any possible way he could have healed himself, but he was at a dead end, then with a defeated sigh, he said.

"Sorry dudes, I don't, I just did,that's about all I can tell you guys." said Beast Boy.

"Okay, Then what was that thing you became during our sparring session?And why have'nt you told us you could do that. Said Raven.Again Beast Boy was in deep thought.Then said.

"I really don't know what I became,It just happened,I was so determed to win, thats when I started to feel this strength, I just fought.thats it dudes." He said then Robin decided it was time to help his friends, so he decided to talk about the 'Demibeast' some other time,Then said

"Okay,then we'll talk about this later, but right now, I need you Raven to heal Starfire,and to take Cyborg to the Infirmary." Raven then nodded her head,but before she left she healed Robin, then flew off in the direction of her friends, She landed five feet away from Starfire, then she started healing her, Her injuries were gone, she then opened her eye's, her vision was blurry, but she could still see her friend, she then smiled.

"Hello friend Raven, I've noticed that Robin was Victories." She said. Raven said

"Yeah, He won, But right now we have to get Cyborg to the infirmary, to get him repaired and get his power cells recharged, for can fix hisself,Then Starfire stood up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you friend Raven, I will go fetch Cyborg.She then found him laying on the dirt, and she picked him up.then she caught up with Raven,They then made it to the The Boy wonder, and the Green changeling. Then They entered the Tower.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

In the towers medical wing,Cyborg was laying on a table, but that table had mechancial arms, that appeared to repairing, and recharging his battery cells, Then that timer went off,on the table it stated, **"Power cells recharged" **Cyborg then woke up, then his vision cleared,then he said. "Man,I gotta remember to,never do a free-for-all match." He said while rubbing his bald head.

Meanwhile in common room. Beast Boy was thinking about what happened, how'd he beat Raven?Why was it so important for him to prove himself to her?He just did'nt get it,it was so confusing,then a thought came to his mind maybe,he was attracted to her,Then he thought. **"Maybe,Just maybe, I could have a crush on her?No!No! She would kill me if I did,dude why is this so complicated,Ok,Ok maybe if I hang out with her,then I'll see where this goes." **Then he got up from the couch, then he looked around, he saw Starfire,and Robin, flirting in the kicthen flirting as usuall, then he spotted Raven, Just finishing medatating, as she was gonna walk out Beast Boy, Ran up to her and yelled "Raven!" she stopped, Turned her head,and said.

"No". She said while looking at Beast Boy, Then Beast Boy said

"But, I did'nt even ask you yet" he said completely surprised with how quickly she answered,She then had a look that said you got to be kidding me. Then said.

"Okay, I'll hear you out, but if its about me trying tofu or hearing a joke, I'll send you out though that window." She said in her monotone voice. Then pointed to the window,Then a playful grin was on Beast Boys face, then said.

"No Rae, It's not a joke,or me trying to get you to try tofu,after the last time, you sent me through that window, I learned my lesson,well I wondered if we could hangout? He saw the look on her, face then she raised an eyebrow, Then she thought it over, and decided, that maybe she could give him a chance, then said.

"Alright how about we talk now, then we'll hang out, like 2 days from now,but at one point that you get annoying,I'll end it,So we'll start by you asking question so what is it? She asked, She saw that Beast Boy put his hand to his chain then, he raised his finger and asked.

"How do make that, sheild thingy?" Raven then sighed, then said.

"Come on, I'll need tea to explain this, she then lead them to the Kichen,(Starfire and Robin were'nt there anymore,they went on a date again) She then grabbed her pot, then started making the tea, while Beast boy seat at the table waiting for her, the tea was ready she then seat down across from the green boy, then she said."Okay well, I make my sheild just by concentrating,then I swipe, to do this you kidda need alot of spiritual energy to make this happen,I have soul energy, that I can access do to my heritage,any questions.she asked then took a sip of her tea, Beast Boy thought it over then said.

"Yeah, could I use spiritual energy?" He asked, she then put her mug down then said.

"Well, I guess you could, but it would take years for a human to use spiritual energy,or you could have multiple spirits, but that's really likely to ever happen, I could show you your spiritual energy. She said then Beast Boy nodded, She then chanted, her eye's glowed with her powers then she touched Beast Boy's forhead, Then he could see his soul energy, it was strange, it was bascially a sphere with a small circle in the middle but that's not what caught his attention,it was, that there appeared to be millions of tiny little white circle's surround the center circle, then he looked to Raven's,hers looked different, it was a violet shpere, with one large circle in the center, but it did'nt have the other smaller ones, Raven noticed that Beast Boys soul was strange, Because it had may smaller one's then she said.

"Well that's weird, souls don't have all those smaller, souls." Then she noticed the shocked look to Beast Boy face."Don't worry, It's nothing i'm sure" there appeared to be a relaxed look on his face.

"Whew. I thought that was something bad,thanks Raven" He said, suddenly Cyborg walked in then he saw Beast Boy and raven.

"Yo Beast Boy! Robin Told me to tell you that you have sparring tommorow"

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Sorry Dude's that I've been gone it's just my friends keep me so busy I hardly have any time to myself anymore.SO to let you guys know I'm not dead, It's just that, I have a busy life. So that's all.And sorry I needed to get the titans healed so this is just a relaxing chapter for them. But stay tuned for the fight between Beast Boy and Robin on chapter nine.

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


	9. Beast VS Bird

Hey Dude's and Dudette's, It's Hurricane Here well, I don't got much to say, but I will tell you dudes, that The first one to reveiw for every new chapter gets to write a disclaimer for me, because, Im to lazy do it myself. Sorry if I got some of you guys angry by saying that some should'nt be here, What I should have said is, that you should have a little more support in BBXRAE.

_**D Hurricane: Okay as you guys know I don't do disclaimers, and here's my guest, **__**Acosta perez jose ramiro. D Hurricane claps hands as Acosta perez jose ramiro enters**_

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks! Well, as you guys heard, D hurricane asked me to say the disclaimer. **_

_**Beast Boy: You are his assistant? **_

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro:No, Beast Boy; just playing guest here. **_

_**Beast Boy:Oh... then, I can tell a joke?**_

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro: Gar, every time you tell one of those, a neuron of mine dies. **_

_**Beast Boy:You'll like this. If you see ten flies on a table, slap them, and crush four, how many flies are left?**_

_**Acosta perez, jose ramiro: Easy; six. **_

_**Beast Boy:Nope; the four you crushed because the other six flew away! -silence- A neuron died.**_

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro:Okay, back to the disclaimer, D hurricane doesn't own any Teen Titan portrayed here, all of them copyrighted by DC Comics and Warner Brothers, including little grinch here.**_

_**Beast Boy: Dude, I'm not like the grinch!**_

_**Acosta perez, jose ramiro: You're right; he's funny! **_

_**Beast Boy:HEY! **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD\**_

"Yo Beast Boy! Robin Told me to tell you that you have sparring tommorow"He said. He noticed that they were actually being close to each other, without Raven trying to kill the green boy,Question marks appeared to be surrounding his bald head.**"Well, I guess he's trying to get to know her,Man I really hope he lives,cause if he does'nt then whos butt I'm I gonna kick on gamestation when he's gone" He thought. **Beast Boy turned head his head so that he was looking at the metal dude.

"He Cy, what's up" He smiled.

"Everythings alright,how are you doing? he asked.with a what in the world kinda look, he then remembered that Beast Boy had a crush on Raven, a confident smirk was on his metallic face, he knew that Beast Boy was trying to get closer to Raven, and by the look of things he was doing just that.Beast Boy noticed his grin, Raven looked up from her tea,saw her brother like friend.

"Hello Cyborg." She said plainly. she noticed that smile, but merely shrugged it off, not wanting to further investigate his thoughts.She thought that maybe should could ask Beast Boy a question, she then turned her attention back to the green boy.Cyborg took that as his Q to out of there business, and went to watch TV, or play Gamestation.

"Okay?" She said, as she said that, Beast boy returned his attention to Raven,

"Yeah, Raven" He asked, obviously very nervous about the question she was gonna ask.She looked very uncomfortable, she looked as though she was gonna say something, but stoped then opened her mouth again, then she sighed, and she finally said.

"Why where you staring at me? Please be honest, I really want to know." She said shly. while looking down at her now empty cup, to say that Beast Boy was nervous would be an understatement, He was scared, cause he knew that Ravens empath powers, would be able to tell if he was lying, He knew that if he told her the truth she would probably say that they should just stay as friends, also there hanging out day would be ruined, and they would probably not talk so he knew what he had to do and that he had to tell her the truth.With a defeated sigh,he said.

"I was staring at you cause,I've been feeling attracted to you. but I'm not really sure what to think, cause I know you don't like me to much, so I thought that maybe if we hang out could you know be able to tell if what I'm feeling is really true." Raven looked shocked, she had'nt expected him to say all of that without studdering. then after much thought from Raven decided.

"Beast Boy I like you just,not like that, Besides it would never work out, where just way too different, I mean you like you to be happy, goofy,and annoying, and I'm Quiet, dark, and mean. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, but we can still hang out" She said, with the most sympathy, Beast Boy had ever heard from Raven, sad look to his face was no longer there, instead it was replaced with a large grin way to big for his face.

"Thanks Rae."( Don't worry they'll be couple, Raven will come around,eventually)

"Your welcome, and don't call me Rae" She said, She noticed that it was dark out, and figuired it was getting late. "I think it times we went to sleep it's pretty late out." She said looking out at the common room windows. Beast boy saw that too.

"Okay, I guess we better hit the hay I'm bet,Besides I've got to ready for my fight with Robin." He said as he stretched his arms out, and yawning."See ya in the morning Raven" He said as they both left the living Room.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Then morning came, Beast boy's alarm went off. The annoying buzzing was getting on Beast Boys nerves so he transformed his arm into a gorilla arm and smashed it. He got up, got dressed, and ready'd himself for the day. Because today was the day he had sparring with the Titans leader Robin. He prepared himself by, well just putting cloth's on, Because one time he went to the common room, in nothing but his boxers. He hated that because after that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire laughed there heads off, and Raven appeared to be blushing but he was to busy running out of the room to notice.

"Well I guess it's time for!" He rose his fist high in the air,he sounded determined."Breakfast!' He then smiled and left to get breakfast, He entered the Common room. Everything was smae-old-same-old. Robin was reading the Newspaper,Starfire eating a tammarian dish,Raven was meditating. Cyborg was cooking agaim. He walked over to Robin, sat down across from him, Robin then lowered his Newspaper.

"So Beast Boy are you raedy for our sparring match today?" He asked.

"You Know it dude!" he said with the thumbs up sign."So when is it anyways?" he asked. Robin with a confident smirk said.

"In one hour" He said, equally excited. So Beast Boy got up from the table,and lift to make his breakfast. He saw Cyborg, he decided that he did'nt want to argue over TOFU VS. MEAT. He was gonna fight the leader, so he went for his ceral again. Cyborg saw Beast Boy. and said.

"Yo BB, What so 'Real' food" He said snuckering,Beast Boys eye twiched in annoyance. In his head he was saying.**"Come on tell himTofu's way better" **He thought, but went against it.

"Dude, not today." Cyborg looked sad, because he secretly like fighting over Meat,and tofu. He sit sown in front of the TV, eating his ceral, while watching tv, after he fininshed.

"Dude that was good" He said to no one in particular, he saw Raven images of the dream haunting him, well the parts of 'The Beast', the parts with Raven where what he liked.So he walked over to her. she sensed someone near by, opened one eye to that it was none other then Beast Boy, she sighed thinking that he came,to tell another of his lame jokes,he smiled.

"Hey Raven since where gonna hangout tommorow, I thought maybe I should try meditating with you." He said hoping she would say yes.

"Depends can you stay still for one hour, and not annoy me." She said, in her dry monontone voice. But on the inside she was glad he was willing to try something Raven liked, but she would never tell him that.

"Depends are we friends" he said smugly. Raven smiled at this. Then said.

"Alright find you center, focuse your mind, and repeat your mantra." He nodded and sat down next to Raven, found his center, focused. they repeated Raven's mantra.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos"they said in unison.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos"

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Raven thought's"**_

**Happy:"Aww...isn't that cute Raven, he's trying to spend time with us!"**

**Affection: "Maybe you should give the little green hunk a chance Raven"**

**Raven: No I don't like Beast Boy,he just has a childish crush on me,nothing else**

**Happy: Come on Raven, everyone needs a chance.**

**Rude: Yeah even you need a chance Raven. the orange emoition said. right before burping**

**Raven: I don't know maybe, besides he way to annoying.**

**Affection: Is he being annoying right now**

**Raven: No **

**Affection: See he has his moments, so please give him a chance, I know you what to.**

**Raven: And how do you know that?**

**Affection: Because I'm you, Duh!**

**Rude: Ha! And I thought Beast Boy was stupid.**

**Raven: Alright maybe I'll give him a chance, I'm not sure,**

**Raven felt something thug at her cloak, which in turn brought her out of her trance like state**

_**"End Of Raven's Thoughts"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

She opened her eye's to that Beast Boy was tugging at her cloak, she looked very annoyed. He then let go of her cloak, then rubbed the Back of his Head."Heh..uh sorry. he said.

"I thought I told you to wait an hour!" She said through gritted teeth. "without annoying me"

"But Raven it Been an hour,I was trying to tell you it's time for my match" He said waving his hands in front of him.she then very suprised, because she just wasted her meditation talking to her emoitions. She had an opps look to her face. And blushed for jumping to conclusions.

"Ummm...Sorry Beast Boy"

"It's alright Raven,come on lets go" He said, then led them out to training Field.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

They where standing at the sidelines, They appeared to be talking, lets see what Beast Boy's talking to Cyborg, "Okay Beast Boy, I have the up most confidence" He said. while messaging his shoulders, like when a boxers gets ready for a match."You can take down"

"Thanks Cyborg"

"Hey that's what I'm here for, now go out there and lose, I mean win!" He said, then Beast Boy ran off for his fight with the Titans leader, whe he knew he could'nt hear him he turned to the girls."He guys 50 bucks say's Beast Boy loses" Starfire then said.

"Ooo... 50 of the earth dollars on Robin as well! But wait they needed someone to bet on Beast boy, so they turned there to Raven she with an uncaring look said.

"Okay since no one will bet on him, fine 50 dollars on Beast boy" She said.**"Well there goes my spell poitions for the week."**She thought."Hey do you guys think Beast Boy will win?" Cyborg and Starfire had questional looks on there faces.

"Yeah Beast Boy Will win, when frogs fly"

Beast Boy took the left, and Robin right, Cyborg then walked up to them. he walked between them, The he raised his arms up. and Said.Ready".1..2..3 Go!" He brought his arms down. Robin took out his bo staff and charged at Beast Boy full force. Beast Boy changed into a Elephant, and charged at the boy wonder, Robin jumped over his head. And smacked Beast Boy on the with his staff, Beast Boy changed back, and started rubbing his head, Robin took this as the chance to send birdaranges, at the changeling. he saw them coming and transformed into a rabbit, then he changed into a cheetah, and charged at Robin, he started slashing at him but he easily dodged them. They jumped back.They just stood there then Beast Boy said.

"Dude you've got skills" He said Panting, with one closed eye.Robin with a pure confidence said.

"Yeah that's why, I'm the leader." He said. Beast Boy with a small grin.

"Yeah, and an ego to boot!" he shouted. They charged at each other once again.

Robin then sent a kick to Beast Boy's gut, which sent hurtling backwards, Beast Boy became a armadillo, and roll to a stop, changed back, but as he changed back Robin was already attacking, Beast Boy could'nt change this close to Robin, he would lose before he even got the chance to change, he could hardly dodged any of his punches, he was getting a beating, Robin then did a leg swipe which tripped him, Robin lifted his fist, Beast Boy saw the fist heading towards him, he closed his eye's and bruced himself, Before the impact he thought.**"Please that strength from yesterday, please come!" **he thought. Then as Robin's fist was mere inches from his face, time slowed down.

_**"Beast Boy's Mind!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

**"Ha, the fool calls me, Fine! I will lend him my energy the more he uses, it the easier it will be for me to take over, its only a matter of time." 'The Beast' Said. And his energy lift his body. The Energy spread threw Beast Boy.**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Out of Beast Boys Mind!"**_

As Robin's fist was mere inches from the changelings face, he opened his eye's, and disappeared, Robins fist hit the ground but his target was gone, he looked around for the missing changeling.Beast Boy reappeared behing the boy wonder, but as the 'DemiBeast', the 'DemiBeast' had a twisted smile on his face, Robin sensed he was behind him, he turned around and sent a kick straight to his face, 'The DemiBeast' dodged it with ease, Robin jumped back he studied 'The Demibeast'.

"Beast Boy how do you become this thing?tell me now!" He shouted 'The DemiBeast' just stood there, Then he lifted his head still with that twisted smile, and finally said.

"I told you Robin I don't know, It just comes when it wants,and right now, I want to take you down!" He shouted, He then charged as speeds that no normal man could, he was once again a green blur, but he was charging straight at Robin, The 'DemiBeast' was far faster then Robin, and he gave Robin one massive uppercut, that sent the bou wonder hurtling backwards, Robin summersaulted in the air, and landed on his feet, his mouth was bleeding slighty, he was panting.

"How did he get so strong?" He said. He stood up, but only to come face-to-face, with the 'DemiBeast', Robin quickely jumped back, and shoot some freeze disc's at him, he was incased in solid ice.The ice started shaking, and the shattered, The 'Demibeast' grew tired of fighting, and decided to end it he moved at his incrediable speed, then sent give Robin, five huge jabs to his stomach. Robin fell limp.

'The DemiBeast' reverted back to Beast Boy, Beast Boy was panting heavily, He did'nt fall this time, he wondered why.

"Dude, I must be getting used to this." He stated, as the other Titans approached him.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Dude's this my best work! well I think it is, Ohh and please reveiw!

_**"Can't Stop The Hurricane!"**_


	10. Place your Bets

Hey dudes it me again. I have one thing to say, why don't I get that much reveiws?I mean I have like 13 people who have my fic on alert yet, I'm only getting like 4 or 3 reveiws.So please reveiw dudes. so at the end of this chapter you get to vote! And I have one thing to say, I'am the proud student of the 'The Flying Frog' or as I like to say my sensei.

_**D Hurricane:As you guys know, I don't do disclaimers, That's why I letting my sensei say it, and for some reason he does'nt seem to happy.Well take it away sensei!**_

_**The Flying Frog:**__**"Me do one! How could you possibly expect me to do it. You inconsiderate mass of incandescent gas! Why would you want your readers to listen to another author say you aren't the owner of a popular tv show which had the unpopular decision of canceling. That does it. I'll have my original character Shaman say it. **_

_**Shaman: you already have chief.**_

_**The Flying Frog:I did...oh. NEVER MIND!**_

_**D Hurricane: I'm not hurt, really I'm not. says well holding back tears If you dudes/dudettes excuse me I have to go cry, I mean work on chapter 11!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

The Other three Titans where watching the fight between the 'The Boy Wonder' and 'The Changeling'

"Looks like Beast Boys getting his green butt kicked" Said Cyborg, while wearing a red foam mat, the kind you would see in a football game, but the only dirrence between this one, and the one's at the game's were that this one had Robins name on it.Starfire appeared to be confused on who to cheer for.

"Go Robin! Ohh I mean Beast Boy, I mean, Ohh...this is so confusing, I do not know who I should be doing the 'cheering' for. she said. with her head hung low, and eye's closed.Cyborg noticed this.

"Starfire you should vote for Robin he is your 'boyfriend'.Emphasizing on the word boyfriend.But she was'nt effected with his teasing she was already used to being Robins girlfriend, She finally decided.

"You are correct friend Cyborg, I should, he is indeed my boyfriend,and as his girlfriend, I shall do the rooting for him." She said with pleasant smile,Cyborg with a knowing look said.

"Yeah, and I really want Ravens money" He said looking at Raven, She heard them,turned her head, with narrowed eye's she said.

"Hey there's a chance he can win" She said, not taking her eye's off the fight, Cyborg thought that Beast Boys crush was now possible, because she really seemed concerned, for the little green prankster.**"Maybe Beast Boys crushes are'nt so hopeless after all"**He thought with a smile. They were looking at the fight, Beast Boy was getting a beating, Robin sent a kick to his gut.

"Ooo... that looked painful, looks like its over for Beast boy, Wait he turned into a, Armadillo?Said Cyborg, "Aww...man I thought he was gonna lose!" He said frustered that he was'nt gonna get his money yet.Starfire had her arm raised up while shaking her fist.

"Robin is too close for Beast Boy shift forms!Go boyfriend Robin!"She said.Raven appeared to be in deep thought.**"Its possibly that Beast Boy could transform into that thing again,or Is it or was it a one time kinda thing?**She thought.**"He better not make me lose my spell money!or he'll have hell to pay!**She mentally shouted.She snapped out of her thoughts to see that Beast Boy was on the ground, Robin had his fist raised, and it seemed that it was over for the green dude.

"Yeah Go Robin, and Raven pay up!" Raven sighed, and opened a portal to pull out her bet money, as she was searching, Starfire said.

"Look friends! Beast Boy has disappeared." Cyborg, and Raven turned there heads, back to the sparring match between the titans.Want they saw confused them, how could he have disappeared,he could'nt have gotten away, he was on the ground, he could.nt have just, just vanished into thin air.Then Beast Boy reappeared standing right behind him, they knew that form the one that took down Raven, it was the 'DemiBeast'.

"Aww...man I thought that was a one time deal, there goes my bet money" He said. very disappointed.Raven now with a smug look said.

"Looks like, This fight isn't over!" she said. then she closed her portal, Cyborg was watching the fight, he saw that 'The DemiBeast' was easily dodging Robins attacks.

"Robin! Ohh no he cannot defeat that form of Beast Boy, we must know what bring these changes appon our frined."said Starfire.Cyborg and Raven looked at Starfire like she had just grown a extra head."What?" She asked, while shugging.

"Hey guys you might wanna see this!" said a very excited Cyborg. What they were looking at was 'The DemiBeast' completely incased in solid ice. Cyborg couldn't be happier. He looked towards Raven, with the most confident of looks.

"Well, well it appears as though I win Raven,SO once again, pay up!" He said.She was about to open the portal te get his money,that is until,they saw that the "DemiBeast' shattered the his frozen prison. they saw that he was getting tired of Robin, they could see the look in its eye's that it did not enjoy toying with Robin, and in a quick flash, they saw the 'DemiBeast' was infront of Robin, the 'Demibeast' delivered five swift jabs to Robins rib cage. The three titans only watched in aww,as Robin fell limp on the ground.Raven finally gained her senses.

"Cyborg, who has to pay up?" She said.With a smirk. Cyborg with a sad look opened his chest compartment, and pulled out a white, and blue wallet. She stuck out her hand.he muttered something,and handed her her money, she then turned her attention to starfire,"You too Starfire."Starfire had a anime sweat-drop on her had, while grining.

"Surly friend Raven, you do not wish to have my money? without It I cannot go with you to the mall of shopping" She asked, Raven with a you gotta be kinding me kinda look said.

"I think I can survive, without the mall for a while."She said. Starfire took out a pink wallet and handed Raven her 50 Bucks.**"Glad I don't have to go to the mall for awhile."**She thought.as she turned her attention back to Cyborg.

"Well, we better get the 'Boy Wonder' or more like the 'Boy Blunder' He said, as they went to pick up the unconciouses leader,They approached Beast Boy, but what was suprising was that he was still standing.He smiled at them.

"Hey Dudes"He said. Still with a one closed eye.as they neared him.

"Beast Boy you beat Robin! I knew you could do it, like I said, I have the up most confidence in you dude!" said Cyborg. then throw up the thumbs up sign. Raven knew he was lying so she stepped in.With one of her glares.

"Ohh is that right huhh Cyborg, because I remember a certain, metal man, who made a wager against Beast Boy."She Raven, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Dude you said you had the up most confidence in me! what happened to that huhh!And did anyone even bet on me!Shouted Beast Boy. With his arms strechted out in front of him. looking at his so called friends.Then Raven raised her hand. Beast Boy saw that she raised her hand,and blushed that she had actually had support in him.

"I only bet'd on you because no one else would, and I know Cyborg or Starfire would'nt leave me alone, untill I did. she said.avoiding his gaze while crossing her arms.She sensed what he was feeling towards her., She knew that was harsh, but she did'nt wanna support his crush on her,even though a small part of her wanted too.She and him would just end up hurting eachother if she gave him the Chance.She was'nt even sure of what to think anymore.Ever since she found out, she been having a mental war with her emoitions.No matter how much she denied it, she always wanted someone to make her feel special, but after her encounter with the evil dragon Malichor, she felt that having a crush,or liking anybody was pointless.She glanced at him,to see he had a hurt look to his green face.

"Well thanks Rae, I guess." he said, with his ears poining downward, Raven felt awful for doing that to him, but she felt that she could'nt let herself get caught up in the moment.

"But thanks for proving them wrong, and making me some extra money."Said Raven. Beast Boy just looked at her,he then noticed that Robin was in Starfires arms, bridal style. Cyborg then looked at the future couple.

"Hey Raven"He said seriously.Raven turned her head, and uncrossed her arms.

"Yes Cyborg"She asked.

"Can you heal Robin?" He stated.

"I can't after healing you three, and myself,I don't have the strength, He has to heal the old fashion way,The most I can heal right now is a black eye." She said. Beast Boy heard this, and turned his head.And thought maybe she could heal his eye.

"So Raven, can you please heal my eye?"He pleaded.But his pleaded was very weak, his legs could barly support him,his legs could no longer support his weight, well he does'nt really weigh that much, and he fell, luckly someone caught him before, he fell. right now he was thinking who caught him, **"Well it is'nt Cyborg, he would be cold, and metaly, Starfire is holding Robin so that means it's."**He thought nervously,**"Raven!"**he shouted in his mind.he closed his eye's and waited for his doom.

"Beast Boy you idiot! be more carful, you could have hurt yourself!" She shouted, She blushed, and so did Beast Boy,Cyborg,and Starfire smirked, Raven clearly embrassed for showing more concern then intended.She quickly corrected herself."Not that I care."Said Raven.While still blushing, she did'nt notice as soon as she did that, she dropped Beast Boy.

"Oww! Raven that hurt!" He said. Face in the dirt.Then Raven saw her mistake, she lifted Beast Boy, while he had one arm snaked around her shoulder, for support. Raven lifted her free hand, her hand glowed, and emitted a beautiful aqua blue color, and started healing his eye.

"Alright you two lovers, I think we need to get Robin to the infirmary" Said Cyborg.Chuckling.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Beast Boy and Raven said in unison.Beast Boy had an enraged look, Raven With the Same expression,but her eye's were glowing.

"Alright! Shssh...lets just get Robin to the Infirmary" Said Cyborg.They started walking towards the tower, Starfire Carrying Robin,Beast Boy being dragged by Raven, Cyborg leading them.Once in the Tower they set Robin in one of the Infirmary beds,Starfire by his side she had a worried look. Cyborg bandging him up, Beast Boy was seating next to Raven, Just staring at Robin, Raven decided to read while she waited. Cyborg was excaiming a sheet on his clipboard."Well ya'll seems like Robin not badly injuried just really sore, What Beast Boy did, just really hurt him, he should be waking up in 5 or 6 hours. Starfire seemed relived, she had a clam expression.

"Oh thank friend Cyborg, I was most worried for my Robin." she said. while holding Robins hand.

"Well I think Robin just needs some rest, I'll leave you two alone, come on Beast Boy,come on Raven."Cyborg said.They both nodded and left the room.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Hey ya'll I'm gonna go work on the T-car, tell me if anything comes up!" He shouted as he left the common room.

"Okay see ya Dude!" Said Beast Boy setting cross legged on the floor .

"whatever."Said Raven. sitting on the kitchen room table.

An 3 hours had passed since Cyborg had left, Beast Boy still playing gamestation.Raven was still reading,after about an hour of losing at gamestation Beast Boy, grow tired of playing and he was tired of losing."I'm tired of losing"Said Beast Boy.See I tolled ya he tired of losing,He decided that maybe he could watching TV.He turned off the gamestation, got the remote, after channeling surfing for about 30 minutes."Dude there's nothing on! and nothing to do, Robin knocked out, Cyborgs working on the T-car, Starfire's waiting for Robin to wake up, and Ravens reading!"He said. counting off the titans with his fingers, obviously in deep thought, if that's possible,Then he thought.**"And when has Raven's reading stopped me before.But nah I don't wanna be thrown out the window today,but will I ever know if me and her could have ever had a chance, if were just hanging out as friends,maybe I could change her mind."**He thought.he saw Raven sitting at the table, she had a cup of herbal tea nexr to her, while reading her book. He decided it was now or never . as he got near, he grew nervouse."Hey Raven! I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" He asked.Raven lowered her book, she appeared to be really annoyed. as he sat next to her.

"No...Thanks!" She hissed. Obviously tired of being interupted from her reading, and was talking to the titans that interupted her the most. Beast Boy with a whiny look said.

"Why not! he pleaded.

"Because, it's going to be something stupid I'm sure."She said in her monotone voice.

"Come on Raven It's really Important!" He pleaded with a hands togther.She lowered her book once again, then she put down her book,and she sighed.

"Alright what is it, you wanted to talk about." she asked. Showing what little interest she had.Beast Boy looked really nervous, He was looking at the table suddenly finding it interesting,He looked really uncomfortable, He had a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"Uhh...It's...well..I was wondering if, you know, you might wanna, change you mind, and make our hanging out, a date?" He asked, in a hoarse whisper.She looked shocked her head shoot back, from such an question.Then regained her posture.

"Beast boy we've been over this, were to different, I'm mean, your annoying, we argue all the time,besides would'nt you want to be with someone more like." She swallowed hard at the the metioning of her name."Terra".She said looking down."And Besides I don't wanna get hurt again" Raven said. Was that what this was about, she was afraid that if she loved someone she would end up in heartbreak.Beast Boy saw this he had such a calm soothing look.He cupped her chain in his hand and tilted her her head slighty.

"Raven, I know how you feel, when Terra broke my heart, I felt that no other girl would ever like me again, but I moved on, and I know that what Malchior did was wrong, but that does'nt mean you should stop trying, to find that one special person."He said. In his sensearest voice. his eye's met her's, they gazed in eachother's eye's, neither could stop, It was as though they were drawn by some magnetic force, Beast Boy leaned his head towards her, Raven did as well. as they neared eachother, they closed there eye's, as they were mere centimeters away from there first kisses.

"HEY YA'LL I ORDERED PIZZA!" Shouted Cyborg.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Well what do you dude's think? Ohh and Were are Raven, and Beast Boy gonna go on there Date/Hanging out.Well that's up to you that's right the Reveiwer, send me a reveiw of where you think Raven,and Beast Boy should go on there Date/Hanging out trip. The one I like most, I will write, it's up to you Dudes.

_**"Can't Stop, Won't Stop The Hurricane!"**_


	11. The special Moment

What's up my loyal reveiwers,I'm happy to say, I've met some new friends! There awesome.And like I said, I want the first reveiwer, for every new chapter, to write me a disclaimer.Opps forgot to metion,Since I got so many reveiws for 'Gender Bend Love' I might actually

work and update on Chapter two.But if I get less then six reveiws, on chapter 2, I'll probably wait till chapter 14 of 'True Beast Form; to update on 'Gender Bend Love'

And this chapter is dedicated to my little sister Forever-Jinxed-13. She totally Rocks!

_**D Hurricane:Alright dudes you know I'm not gonna do the disclaimer,So I'm gonna let my sis do it 'Forever-Jinxed-13',and she gets to choose which Titan does the Disclaimer. -Forever-Jinxed-13 enters-**_

_**Forever-Jinxed-13: Hmm who should I pick to do the disclaimer? **_

_**Beast Boy: O pick me, pick me (waves hands wildly in the air)**_

_**Forever-Jinxed-13: (Looks around at the Teen Titans) um Cyborg.**_

_**Cyborg: Booya! (Starts doing victory dance) In your face,BB **_

_**Beast Boy: Aww...! (Mumbles to himself and starts pouting)**_

_**Cyborg: Ok so D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans, cause if he or Forever-Jinxed-13,did I would be the leader and BB would be some what better at videogames so I could at least have a challenge. **_

_**Beast Boy: Yeah! wait, hey! (Starts chasing Cyborg)**_

_**D Hurricane & Forever-Jinxed-13: Ok, so on with the story! (they say in unison,Arms snaked around there shoulders)**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Raven, I know how you feel, when Terra broke my heart, I felt that no other girl would ever like me again, but I moved on, and I know that what Malchior did was wrong, but that does'nt mean you should stop trying, to find that one special person, and I would never hurt you Raven."He said. In his sensearest voice. his eye's met her's, they gazed in eachother's eye's, neither could stop, It was as though they were drawn by some magnetic force, Beast Boy leaned his head towards her, Raven did as well. as they neared eachother, they closed there eye's, as they were mere centimeters away from there first kisses.

"HEY YA'LL I ORDERED PIZZA!" Shouted Cyborg.As he entered the room, with several boxes of pizza,he sounded he really excited,

"Ahhh...!"Shouted Raven,and Beast Boy .Raven Pushed Beast Boy off of the kitchen bench,which in turn made Beast Boy fall,amitting a small yelp,as he fell,Raven then covered her head with her hood, in order to hide her embrassment.And quickly phased through the floors.Beast Boy laying on the ground,sat up,searched around for Raven,seeing that she was nowhere in sight,he quickly remembered that his first kiss was interupted by his metalliac friend.He saw Cyborg, Beast Boy blushed, He saw the look on Cyborgs face, and quickly asked.

"Cyborg!when did you get here dude?"He asked.Afraid that he might have seen, what might have happened.Cyborg looked to the side, of the boxes, he obvisouly did'nt see anything,Which Beast Boy noticed,He inwardly sighed,knowing that even though Cyborg had come at the wrong time that he would'nt have seen,Raven and Beast Boy kiss,well almost kiss.

"I just got here,man I heard you fall, something happen?"He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing! I uhh...just..just.uhh..tripped, Yeah!He said.Proudly.Proudly as he dodged a bullet,and did'nt have to worry about being asked so many questions,He breathed a breath of relief, seeing as Cyborg seemed to buy it.Cyborg opened the a box of pizza.

"Hey Green Bean!Want some pizza?"He asked.Holding up a slice in front of the green changeling,Beast Boy decided that he wanted to talk to Raven,So he did something he never thought he would.

"No thanks Cyborg,I uhh...have to tune my...Tuba!Yeah that's right,well see ya!" He said.As he ran off towards the exit.**"Dude that was genius!"**He thought,as he was leaving the common room.Cyborg with a quesionable look.seemed to think things over

"Okay! good lucking tuning your tuba man!He said.after awhile, it finally hit him."Hey wait? Man you can't tune a tuba,And since when do you play music." he asked. Feeling completely foolish for thinking Beast Boy would have a tuba,and actually believing he could tune it.He looked at were he thought Beast Boy was,but as he looked, all he saw was the swishing of the common room hydraulic doors."Man what is up with him today?" He asked no one in particular.As he said that, the common room doors opened once more.Starfire supporting Robin walked in.

"Friends why is Beast Boy running?Is Raven once again, the angry with Beast Boy?"She asked looking at Cyborg,Cyborg just shurgged,he noticed Robin.

"Hey man glad to see your up."He said.As he took another bite of his Pizza,Starfire walked Robin,and her to the Kitchen table,they sat down, and got some Pizza.Robin seemed to be deep thought.**"How does Beast Boy become that thing?I'm going to have too get Cyborg to study him."**He thought.He was planning on studying what causes the 'DemiBeasts' appearance. But right now decided he should eat.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy was walking down the hall, towards Raven's room, thousand of thoughts were playing in his head,what did it mean when they almost kissed?Beast Boy actually just intended on just hugging her, or comforting her,But instead he was about to kiss her,but that was'nt what got his attention,what got his attention the most was that she was actually going to kiss him back. He could'nt understand it, a few days ago he was kinda scared of getting to close to her, for fear of being physically injuried or, being thrown out the window,And he wanted to go out with, on a date. He guessed he alway's seceratly liked her, but all the failed attemppets of making her laugh, or smile always seemed to just annoy her, but he never gave up, he just did'nt want any of his friends to feel sad, but he could never really tell why he tired so hard when it came to Raven, his thoughts went back to the kiss, that's when it all came together, He liked Raven, all the attempts, all his jokes.And why he alway's liked her company,and why he always wanted her to join him, and there friends.He really liked her. **"Dude! I get don't it, do I like Raven, is she was the one that I always wanted, I mean I like Terra, but Raven was my first crush,but when Terra first came, I thought maybe she could like me,but after she betryed us, and when she came back,And said she was'nt Terra,so I guess I was trying to replace Raven."**He thought.But he felt that he was'nt good enough, but something inside him told him that he should keep trying, to never give up hope,that was actually who he was. He fights against all odds to get what he needed.And this would be the ultimate test.Now he was at Ravens door.He knocked at her door.He heard nothing He put his ear to the Door.But still heard nothing."Hmmm...where is she?"He asked himself,while scratching his head,"She's on the Roof!" He shouted.He quiclky hurried off to the Roof

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Raven on the Roof"**_

Raven could'nt understand it,why did she almost kiss him?nothing made sense.He was the prankster,she was the dark quiet one,this did'nt make any sense,one minute she was reading,the next she was about to kiss him,she did'nt know what to think anymore,she kept trying to find a resonable explation,but found nothing.When she thought back to the kiss,well the kss they were gonna have.Once again her mind was at war.she could'nt understand it.she tried mediating but it proved to be useless.She thought while floating in lotus position.She kept repeating her mantra.but when she said it,she sounded worried.and that she could'nt stop herself from thinking about Beast Boy.**"Maybe I've alway's liked him?No!**She shook those thoughts off **"No He still likes Terra, not me,and that's how it will always be,he's just trying to replace her with me."**She thought lowering her head.But she heared someone coming up the stairs to the roof.**"It's problaby Cyborg, trying to get me to come inside."**she thought.rolling her eye's.

"Raven"Said Beast Boy.Standing right behind her,She turned around and to her suprise, it was'nt Cyborg,it was the green shapeshifter himself, Beast Boy he walkded up to her.

"What is it Beast Boy?'She asked,acting though nothing ever happened between them, Beast Boy looked at her as if she had said she crazy.Then quiclky got his thoughts together.

"Uhh...Raven, I was wondering,you know cause, I never got your answer about making our hanging out, a date?"he asked shly.Raven looked as she alway's did none caring,and cold.she sighed.She does alot now does'nt she.

"Look Beast Boy I know you want to go...out,but don't you see your just trying to replace Terra with me,so stop,because we would... just end up hurting eachother in the end."she said her head down once more.She decided she should be standing,(with her hood down.)

"Raven you've got it all wrong,I'm not trying to replace Terra with you,you actually have it backwards,When I met Terra I still had that crush on you,but I thought you would never like me more then a friend,So I thought that if I can't be with you, then maybe I could be with her,but she broke my heart.And I dont' know what to do anymore"He said looking at the floor.Raven looked shocked that he had a crush on her first,Terra was Ravens replacement.But no she did'nt believe him.she corrected herself.

"Beast Boy don't lie to me,I know your just saying that."She said,But she knew he was telling the truth,her empathy told her so,she just chose to deny it,because it was a possibly, that it was only his hormones.Out of all the Titans Beast Boy was the most difficult to read,his thoughts were confusing,he always seemed happy on the inside, but she could always feel his inner pain.Beast Boy could'nt believe what he was hearing,he had to prove to her that she is'nt a replacement.So he decided,that there was only one way to do that.So he did the only thing he could think of.He lifted his head, and he walked up to her.

"Beast Boy wha...Hmmm!" was all she said as Beast Boy kissed her with all his heart, he wrapped his arms around her waist,Raven was just so shocked she just stood there,arms to her side,face blushing,so much that it clashed with her pale skin.He finally released her from his grip,and grined.

"See Raven I would'nt have done that if I did'nt like you,So please, think about it,you don't have to tell me right now,after we hangout,then tell me if you think of it as a date?"He said.Raven still looked shocked,she simply nodded,while still in shock,from getting her first kiss."Com'on Raven lets go eat,I'm starving." he said.After that, the day was'nt that eventful,they went to get some Pizza talked, and when nobody would look they would steal glances at eachother.They soon went off to bed to prepare for there Hanging out/Date.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The Titans were doing what they normal did,not being normal.Starfire was making some sort of pudding,Robin was looking over files of slade on the couch Raven was mediaiting,Cyborg was cooking another of his all meat Breakfast(Ewww...)But Beast Boy was nowhere to be found,that is until.Suddenly the common room doors swished,and in came Beast Boy Wearing a Green swimming trunks,A muscle shirt,and a pair of sunglasses.He quickly run up to Raven grabbed her by the Arm, and ran off, towards the hallway,Raven was confused why was he dressed like that,why did he have to carry her,she became very annoyed.

"Beast Boy put me down right now or I'll send you to another dimension!"She shouted,as he was carrying her.Beast Boy stopped at Raven door.Then put her down.

"Come on Raven It's our date!,I mean you know...the well you know what I'm talking about."He said nervously.

"Alright Beast Boy,But why are you dressed like that" She asked.looking at his wardobe,Beast Boy checked his clothing.

"Ohh...were going to the Beach!"He said.with a huge grin.Raven raised a eyebrow.Looking at him as if he was crazy,like she was going to go the Beach.were all the tourist,old people,Beach jerks,and crying kids were.she was'nt going.**"He's got to be kidding me"**She thought.Raven crossed her arms.

"Beast Boy I'm not going to the Beach,there are to many people there,and it drives me nuts,when we go there."She said.in her same monotone voice. sending him a glare.Beast Boy had a smile that said I know something you don't.

"Well Raven Were actually going to a secret place,that no one knows about,It'll just be you and me."He said.wiggling his eyebrows,Raven blushed at this,even though he was her first kiss she still was'nt used to such things.She just remembered something she did'nt have a bathing suit.

"Uhh...Beast Boy I don't have a bathing suit." She said.Looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Raven why don't you just make one out of one of your leotards?" He said.Raven thought this over her leotard was almost like a bathing suit.

"Beast Boy that has got to be your most stu..."She stopped,suprised that he actually came up with a good idea"Your most brilliant Idea I've ever heard."She quicly went to her Room.appon entering her room she focused her energy,and she started cutting at her uniform.Well actually she just cutted off her uniforms sleeves. She then Stepped out.Beast Boy was outside the door waiting for her while, tapping his foot and looking at his nonexistent watch.Her doors opened, and she stepped out she opened her cloak, and showed him that she just cut the sleeves off.

"Okay lets go"he said pointing in the direction of the exit.and Ran off with Raven floating right behind him.And to the Beach they were off.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

There you go dudesanother chapter from yours truly,but like I said this Chapter is dedicated to 'Forever-jinxed-13.Sorry if you dude's wanted to see the date but, It's that just only one person suggested the Beach.And I'm not to good at thing's like that.And If any of you want to read a good fic, try reading 'I Thought you loved me' By Forever-jinxed-13.

"Please Reveiw !"

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


	12. The DateHangout?

Well I'm back,And Better then ever.Actually I'm still the same,So here's some new's I'm starting an a group of BBxRae fans,So if your a True BBxRae Fan ask me to join just read my profile,and Find out.

_**Beastboy:hey dude's look we jus got a pm from D hurricane,and Lil chap welsh nd proud, they want us to say the next dislaimer, Sweet!**_

_**Raven:Wantever..."**_

_**Starfire:Marvelous, may I be the choosen one who speaks the disclaimer **_

_**BeastBoy:Aww man, I wanted ta say it**_

_**Starfire:very well, then we shall participate in the balgorian frocnar,the match of death,and victor shall be the speaker of the disclaimer**_

_**Cyborg:bet cha $10 BB chickins out**_

_**Robin:your on! **_

_**Beastboy:uh...thats ok Star u do it **_

_**Starfire:Glorious, D Hurricane,and Lil chap welsh nd proud, wishes me to anounce, that they are not owning the teen titans at this time Cyborg:Sweet, pay up dude! **_

_**Robin:Grr..."**_

_**D Hurricane&Lil chap welsh nd proud:On with The story! **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"BEACH DAY! And a new Suprise!"**_

In a Far off distant galxey,a Huge creature with,sharpe claws, lime colered skin, lays on his back, bruised and beaten,and a dark figuire stand on the creature.The Man looks down on the creature,with a sick awful smile,on his face.

"Now That I've Beaten you,That means you'll become part of me!"He sayd laughing his twisted laugh.The beaten creature lifts his head,Narrows with large yellow eye's.

"Galor you sick bastard!You may have beaten me,but you'll never defeat, the daugther of trigon"The creature say'd trying to move but failing miserably.Galor looks down at his prey,looking as confident as ever.

"Maybe not now, but when I absorb you,That'll will all change."He said.The yellow demons eye's went wide,as Galor's hands glowed red,And then raised his arms in the arms on brought them down on the doomed demon.His hands came incontact,and the demon screamed.He felt as though he was being torn apart his once yellow eye's turning white,His body was literally fading away,all of his power seemed to be going in one direction,Galors hands.With his last breath.

"Raven will defeat you...!"He said,as his body was sucked into Galors hands.

"Now I have the strength to absorb Raven,and when I do, no one will stop me!He shouted.And he teleported away.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Titans Common Room"**_

The common rooms doors swished opened,and suddenly Beast Boy grabbed Raven,The Other Titans just looked at Raven, and Beast Boy dissappear,Starfire saw the whole scene,while stiring her pudding.

"Friends why has Beast Boy carried Raven off?"She asked.Robin looked up from his files,Saw Starfire's confusion.

"Star he's probably just trying to get Raven to play with him,She'll say no,he'll whin,she'll probably throw him out the Window"he said.saying it as a was like opening a door,simply and will always happens that way.Not once taking his eye's off his flies.

"Knowing Raven she's probably gonna kick his butt."Cyborg said.Now taking his all meat Lunch(Ewww...Sorry I'm Vegatarian)On the common room tables.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Okay lets go"he said pointing in the direction of the exit.and Ran off with Raven floating right behind him.And to the Beach they were off.Beast Boy looked at Raven, and Idea formed in his head,"Hey Raven Race Ya!,But it has to be on foot no powers!"He shouted as they were running.Raven just shrugged."Sure."She said none caring,she landed and started running,she did'nt care,because mostly she was winning,She then noticed that Beast Boy was catching up and quickly.She started running faster,then she saw the corner she turned swiftly,but that did'nt stop Beast Boy Then when he caught up,They were neck,an neck(not like that)But were really close,they ran down the stair's,But Beast Boy decided to jump,And he made it to the Entrance,"Yeah Go Beast Boy!,Go Beast Boy!"He started doing his victory dance.Someone tapped him on shoulder,He turned around and found that Raven was Already there."Okay Go Raven."He pouted. They lift And Soon they were gonna be at the Beach. "Come'on lets go!" Shouted Beast and taking the form of an eagle.Raven simply sighed.

"Today's going to be a long Day"Raven Said,taking flight.As they were flying they were nearing the coast line,As soon as they did,Beast Boy landed,Raven saw this,and wanted to find out."Beast Boy why'd you stop?"Beast Boy was scaning the area,as if gaint sumos were gonna attack,He looked at Raven.

"Shh...Raven Be quiet,There might be some of my Fans trying to get me."He said worried. Raven looked at him with a twiching eye,that's why he stopped, because of his so called fans,that only exist in his head.

"Yeah surreee...Beast Boy all of you loving fans chasing you all over the City are going to start coming out of nowhere,and begging you for your autograph.She said sarcastically.Suddenly as if on Que.Fans popped out of no where.Mostly Girls.A few, squealed at the site of him.All of the girls shirts said Beast Boy's number-one fan. Beast Boy and Raven Went wide eyed.

"You just head to say that Raven,did'nt cha!"He said nervously.

"Okay you were right,So what do we do with all these fans?"She asked. As nervous as Beast Boy.

"Simply Raven." He say'd pointing his finger up making him look smart."We Ran!"He screams.He grabbes Ravens hand and starts running for his life.They run side by side down a sidewalk,with hundreds of fans chasing them down.The two hero's ran all over the city,they stuck there heads out of a street lamp,And the fans were on the other side of the street lamp,and noticed them,Beast Boy,and Raven screamed and ran away again,Again they escaped,this time wearing trench coats,also styling the kind of glasses that fake eyebrows,a big nose,with a mustache.The fans find them,Beast Boy and Raven point there fingers in the same direction,Finally losing the group of BB fans.They stopped at a street sign.

"Woah...Glad that's over,I'm tired of this lets go to the Beach already"She said.he nodded.Soon they at the Beach,it was everything Raven expected it to be,there was kids crying,old people sun bathing,Beach bullies,and conceded girls flirting with all the guy's.Raven was thinking that maybe she should just leave,As she was about to ask Beast Boy.He tugged at her cloak,She was going to ask,but he sshhed her.he lead them though some tree's,then made them climb a hill,over a few boulder's that's when Raven was getting annoyed. "Beast Boy do you even know were your going?She asked with a small amount of fury in her tone.

"Of course I do!"He said.Acting as confident as alway's"I think"He whispered.he finally remembered,he walked over to these two branches,pushed them aside in order to reveal, a beautiful desserted part of the beach,he was clean,no old people,no Beach bullies,and certainly no conceded Beach flirts.She remembered somthing Beast Boy did'nt bring anything for them to eat or sun tan lotion."Beast Boy you forgot to bring what we need to actually have a good time on our date!"Hearing what she said."Imean Our you know, whatever!".Beast Boy looked at her.

"No see,I brought a Backpack."He said as he showed her his back,while smiling.Is'nt weird how a cartoon charcter can do that?Raven looked at him,and indeed there it was a backpack,

"Ohh...Okay since were here what should we do?" She asked.watching the tide hit the shore.well also looking as Deadpen as ever.Beast Boy was pulling out varies things,first came a Beach ball,then a umbrella,an anchor,sunglasses,extra trunks,and spare uniforms.that's when he found it the sun tan lotion.

"Here it is!"He sounding excited,and handed Raven the lotion.

"Thanks" She said,taking the lotion from him,She began applying the lotion to her delicate plae skin,she started with her right arm,smoothy rubbing the lotion on her,when she finished,with her left arm,she started on her right arm.she then used her power's and got out a beach blanket from the Backpack.she layed it down,and sat down,she used it on her legs.Beast Boy saw this and his blood was rushing to his head,His cheeks were so red,his nose was slightly bleeding,Raven sensed that someone was watching her,and sence Beast Boy and her were the only one's that knew about that place,that meant.

"Beast Boy are'nt you suppose to be swimming already?instead of staring at me"She said,as she glared at him with a slight blush,Beast Boy quickly shaking those thoughts from his head.I won't say what those thoughts were.

"I was'nt staring I was...uhhh...Waiting for you to finish for we can play." he said,while scratching the back of his neck.Raven looked at him, as she raised an eyebrow,she thought that Beast Boy should know he can't lie to Raven,her empath skills could always tell her if he was lieing she thought it was pointless for him to even try,but he does do alot of pointless things."So...wanna play!"He said holding up a beach ball.She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'll pass I'm not one for swimming,I'll just read a book."She said.Beast Boy knew she did'nt bring anything with her,so how was she gonna read,he was about to ask,That is until Raven opened up a small portol,and started searchong the contents of it.Beast Boy just watched as she was digging through."No that's not it,Not that either,there we go"and tugged on whatever she had,and out came a rabbit.Beast Boy started clapping his hands.

"Dude! I love Magic tricks!"He said while still clapping.Raven shoved the snow white rabbit back,and started searching again,and she pulled out her book.Beast Boy seemed a little down,he really wanted to see more magic tricks,and because he would have no one to play with.He then ran off to the Beach and started swimming.He transformed into a dolphin,and started swimming backwards.He changed back to his self and started doing backstrokes.He noticed Raven just sitting there he did'nt want his friend/futuregirlfriend sitting by herself.He wanted her to have fun,thats want they came for anyways,so being the dude he was decided,he'd try to convince her, to join.

"Hey Rae!Come in the water's fine!He shouted in the while floating in the beach water,waving his hand in the air.Raven heard him.and lowered her book,slightly annoyed for being interupted again,by Beast Boy's constant annoyance,she did'nt look happy at all.

"Don't call me Rae!And no I won't go in,"She said.Throught gritted teeth.She calmed down.Beast Boy was now getting the same feeling as Raven,she always said no,,it was a miracile that he even got her here,But he was'nt gonna stop,this was there day,and he was gonna spend it with her,if she wanted to or not.So he got out of the water,walked up to her,and did what any other man would.

"Pleasee...Raven,Please,please,please!" He whined,and begged.while he was holding his hands together,and knees touch the sea shore.Raven was having a hard time concentrating on her book,because of someone's begging.She after about Thirty seconds of whining Raven finally listened.

"Beast Boy shut up!I'm trying to read."She said.Only now reading faster,with an angry look,Beast Boy was'nt going to let her off that easy.

"But Raven today's our day,I mean you do alot of stuff with the other's,but when it comes to me,your always just putting me down,or calling me an idiot,and lets see you go to the mall with starfire,you work with Cyborg on the T-car,and you even started playing chess with Robin.where does that leave me?" he said lowering his tone.Raven looked at him, and saw that he was'nt his usual goofy self,but instead he was sad,and all he wanted was for her to spend time with him,out of the Titans Raven never seemed to have fun with Beast Boy,She did like that he always tried to make her laugh or smile,but she would never tell him that.he spent the most time with her but that was only to get her to laugh,but she never enjoyed it.she put down her book.and sighed

"Alright fine!"She said.Putting down her book,she then took off her cloak,Beast Boy once again tried not to stare,but failed again.Beast Boy's head jolted right back up again,and smiling like a kid on his birthday.he made a stupid move grabbed Raven ,and lifted her up bridalstyle.which shocked Raven,and and made her blush at the same time.when he reached Raven finally said.

"Beast Boy put me down right now!She shouted.And that was want he hoping she would say.she he did want she wanted he dropped her,She screamed right before she hit the water,Beast Laughing his head,and pointing.Raven amerged from the water,soaking wet,with an angry look she eye'd the changeling,Beast Boy stopped laughing when he saw Raven's expression,that when he feared for his life.**"Dude I'm dead!, I never even went to Mexico,"**He thought.He waited for her to beat the crud out of him,But she did somthing unexpected she used her powers incased Beast Boy,she lifted him high in the air.Beast Boy sweating up a storm.

"Any last words"Asked Raven.as her eye's glowed a dangerous black.Beast Boy looked at her with sad eye's.then his eye's became wide as he said.

"I Think your beautiful!"He shouted as he closed his eye's, and waited for the end.Raven heard that,and completey lost focuse,her powers let him go,to bad for him, he was Thirty feet in the air,he screamed as he fell,not that he could'nt change into something to save him,it's just that he was to scared to think straight.So he hit the water.as soon as his head popped out he did want any dude would.He found Raven,he smiled,and then he started splashing her with water.He was having a great time.Raven on the other hand was getting annoyed at him splashing her,so she did something completely out of character she started splashing back,after about s while Raven started having fun,she even smiled,she decided she should use her powers,She used her powers to create a huge splash,The splash hit Beast Boy as it cleared out Beast Boy's hair was down,and he spitted out some water,and out came a fish from his mouth.Looking at her with a blank look,he suddenly had a grim smirk.

"So that's how you wanna play,huhh...Raven?"He said. she just looked at him with a smirk of her own and lifted her hand saying bring it!He transformed into a Elephant, raised his trunk and shoot,Raven just watched wide eye'd,as a jet of seawater was gonna hit,and it did.As Raven came out of her recent blast,she still kepy her smirk.Her hands were incased in dark energy,she blasted the Water to make a huge wave.Beast Boy only watched.Before it came he held a sign saying.Eepp!,ANd the water came down on him,the force of the splash sent Beast Boy all the way back to the shore.His head was holding him up.Just like the time on spellbound,when Raven morphed him,back to his orginal form.but the difference is that he was wet .He finally composed himself,before he spitted out some more water.

"Okay you win." He said.

"Your right that was fun."She said,chuckling only slighty,as she walked out of the coast line,she sat down next to Beast Boy"You know Beast Boy I'm glad you wanted to do this"She said.

"It was my pleasure."He said kindly.Still upside down.He then fell flat on his face,"Ouch."he said.Raven felt like laughing,but ignored,because the first time,she did he did'nt stop,and she did'nt want to encourage him.

"So Beast Boy,I've put some thought into It,and I Think I'll consider this a..."

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

There you go the Next Chapter.So dude'Dudette's your probably wondering why I have'nt wrote anything about the Beast.But next chapter there'll definalty be some next chapter.So What do you guys think she's gonna say,is it a date or just hanging out.

And Next Chapter I need a villian so you get to Vote!

A)Adonis

B)Cinderblock

C)Plasmus

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**_

_**"CAN'T STOP THE JADE KNIGHT HURRICANE!" A member of the Order of the BBxRAE Knights.**_


	13. The Beast Battle part 1

Hey dudes sorry it's been sooo... Long since I've updated, it's just I'ven been so busy. So I bring you Chapter 13

and sorry I can't do a disclaimer this time, well not by an author, but by the Titans.

_**Beast Boy: Okay dude! D hurricane does not own Teen Titans, if he did then the world would come to an end**_

_**Or he's make me and Raven get together.-smiles-**_

_**D Hurricane: On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 'NINJA OF THE PEN' AND MY LiTTLE sis 'FOREVER-JINXED 13' for with out these two I would have never gotten off my Butt, and start writing again.**_

"Your right that was fun."She said,chuckling only slighty,as she walked out of the coast line,she sat down next to Beast Boy"You know Beast Boy I'm glad you wanted to do this"She said.

"It was my pleasure."He said kindly.Still upside down.He then fell flat on his face,"Ouch."he said.Raven felt like laughing,but ignored it,because the first time,she did he did'nt stop,and she did'nt want to encourage him.

"So Beast Boy,I've put some thought into It,and I Think I'll consider this a..." suddenly as she was about to announce her answer, her communicator went off, She quickly answered it, leaving Beast Boy with a saddened expression, she noticed this but choose to ignore it for the time being, the communicator flipped open, and in the screen Robin appears, looking concernd.

"Beast Boy, Raven... ? Adonis in near the Area, and his causeing some major damage, I need u two to hold him off until the others, and I, get there " He stated.

"Okay Robin we'll be there" she responded.She turned her attention towards Beast Boy, he nodded in response.She knew what he was thinking about." Look Beast Boy , I know u want to know what I was gonna say, but that can wait, right now we have to get to the attack site"

"Alright... Rae" Raven nodded her head, and teleported them.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Meanwhile at the city...**_

Adonis is teering up at the city, destroying anything in his path, People start run, and screaming, as he starts throwing cars. " You weaklings, can't stop the Adonis!" he shouts as he felexes he muscles while bullets fly off has Metallic armor. Two police men hide behind a car as the others continue, there barage of bullets, still having little as if no effect, on the metal Hercules.the two police man start talking.

"We can't stop him, he's to powerful! " The first Police man say, as he looks at the other, obivously Being his partner.His partner, looks concerned as to whats happening.

"I know, where are the Titans!"He shouts, Suddenly Beast Boy and Raven Appear near, the cowering police men,then they ran off for safety, Beast Boy and Raven see the commotion, Beast Boy glares at his opponent, remembering there first incounter, he's the reason for the Beast coming to be, also the facts that he was hitting on Raven, and always does when, they fight.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**BEAST BOY"S MIND...**_

**The Beast stand in his cave now, see adonis, and enraged expression clearly evident on his face, then he bears his fangs in anger, as he watches the metallic muscle head destroy everything in sight, he growls at the mere sight of adonis that he starts clenching his fist, or claws. "That fool will not mess with my mate, she is mine!" he screams, as Green Energy starts surround him as he trys to take control, but fails. Seemingly exhausted, he clams down.**

**"I can't take control now, but only once more, then can I finally have my mate" he smirks at the thought of protecting Raven.**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Back With Raven, and Beast Boy...**_

Raven notices Beast Boy's inner turmoil, "Beast Boy u have to clam down, right now we have to stop adonis"she said looking as dull and monotine as usual, Beast Boy shakes the anger off then smiles.

"Don't worry Rae, I kicked his metal butt before, and I can do it!"he said as he ran off to fight Adonis, Raven smirks at the site of his confidence**" I swear, he's cute when he does that... Wait! I don't like him like that!" she quickly shakes those thoughts out of her mind, " Arghh... I have to get to the problem at hand" **she then follows Beast Boy, Adonis see's them and smirks.

"Hey where are the Teen losers, ohh... well at least the Babe's here" he smiles at Raven.A Black Aura surrounds Raven, and a pissed off Beast Boy, also the Beast Inside Beast Boy starts Growling.Raven then levitates off the ground, as she chants her famous mantra, while Beast Boy takes on the form of a T-rex.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!"Suddenly black energy surround adonis, Holding Adonis as Beast Boy slams him as the T-Rex, The energy releases Adonis, then he grabs the Beast Boy Rex, and lefts, him by the head then slams him down, Beast Boy lays there, twiching, Adonis laughes his head off, then he's hit by a pillar of dark enery, and send back hitting a wall making a crater, she then teleports in front of Beast Boy and starts healing him.

"Ahhh... Was I hit by a bus" he moans, as he starts staring his vision, then lefts his head and blushes as he being held by Raven.

"Where are the others ?" she wondered. as she saw Adonis step out of the hole in the wall, smirking appearing to be unharmed, he then saw, her holding Beast boy.

"Now, Now Babe Your mine remember, and if he tries to take you from me, then I'll have to kill him" he said with slight anger in his voice, she he watches them, Raven see's that he's hiding something, by the look in his face, and that she can sense it, because of her empathy, But at the moments she to busy healing Beast Boy, she then looks at Adonis.

"What Are You hiding?and don't lie I can sense it" she said angrey with the fact of being someone's property.Adonis smirks, then say's

"You haven't noticed why those other losers are? I stole this Gizmo, and now I can make look like your at a corner store or the market, or even the park, I'm also jamming your communicators, for I'm the new, and improved ADONIS! I'm far stronger then I ever was Hahaha!" He says as he strikes a flexing pose.

Beast Boy had enough, first he hits on Raven, and calls her his, and now he's tricking his friends and confusing, them from helping them, he just snapped, jumped out of Raven's Hands, HE roared, which scared Adonis slighty, his Hair grow long and spiky, his hands became claws, his eye where now those of cats eye, hye beared his fangs. Adonis raised an eyebrow at this, and laughed.

"Hahahah! You think the Adonis is afraid of you?"he laughes. "I'll destroy You little man, then when I do I'll take That gril for myself!" He taunted, which only made the 'DemiBeast" more enraged, Which made him charge at unbelievable speeds, and slashed at him, the 'DemiBeast' smiles twistedly, then looks again, and see's that his claws didn't even scratch the surface of Adonises suite, he smirks then delivers a crushing blow to the changellenge, he dodges easily, but doesn't notice the other arms, and is sent back, and slams againts a wall, Raven watches and trys to get in contact with the other's.

"Come on u stupid thing! why won't u work!" she then starts shaking the communcator, and all the screen says 'Contact unavaible' as she's doing this Adonis nears.Raven turns her head to look at Adonis, he smiles.

"Now that the wimp is gone Your mine!" he smirks, as he approches, she stays clam and blasts him with her dark energy blast, but still his armor holds. "Why isn't it working?" she screamed.

"It's because I've been working out! and... I got some new upgrades"he said. he then walked up to her, and she teleported away, and started throwing cars , and whatever she could find, but still no effect.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**IN BEAST BOY'S MIND...**_

**Beast Boy lays still in the pits of his mind, and feels num, and unable to move, and he only see's the darkness, and has no feeling, suddenly he finds himself, looking out at an abyss of darkness, and he starts looking around, he then see's a cave and he see's whatever was there most have been huge, in the cave lay skeletons of animals, that the Beast has killed.**

**"Dude what is this place wasn't I with Raven, and Adonis... Dude Ravens in trobule! and why aren't I there, Im I dreaming?" he walks out of the Cave then he looks towards the sky and see's that the clouds are dark and clouded, he starts climbing the mountins, as he reaches the top he starts hearing a loud roar, his curiosty gets the better of him, he nears the top, and see's a pilliar of light, that reaches the sky, he stands out from the stone he's behind and what he see's shocks him, because he was staring at 'The Beast'**

**"The fool has used my strength, now he has made it for me to take over, and now, I'll be free to take Raven for myself!" he shouts. Beast Boy's eye's went wide, he sprinted forward, and confronted 'the Beast' **

**"What do you mean, get Raven? what are you planning!?!" he shouted, the Beast turned his Attention towards Beast Boy, and smirks**

**"To late fool, it's my turn now!" then Jumps to the pilliar, and Vanishes**

**"NOOO... !" shouts Beast Boy**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy's Body starts moveing and twiching, and he finally stands, with a evil smile on his face, he starts growing hair allover his body he grows, he's human appearance dissappears, and he then, roars, Which causes Raven, and Adonis to turn there attention to the Shapeshifter, They look and they see 'the Beast' Standing before them smiling.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

There ya dudes go Chapter 13, sorry for the long wait, And I found out I have fans, that's so sweet! I hope my fans still like me, and I'm back!

_**"PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!" **_

_**"Can't stop the Hurricane!"**_


	14. The Beast Battle Part 2

Hey Dude what's up, Im happy to say that, I'm finally letting my readers do disclaimers again! -smiles-

And I'm no longer the Founder of the Order of The BBXRAE Knights, but I think I have to change, and move on.

And The one doing the disclaimer is Liliac Gurl!

_**D Hurricane: Alright it's your time to shine! So... please do the honors: )**_

_**Liliac Gurl:Yeah sure :) D Hurricane does not own the titans or anything associated ...But he does own the awsome idea for this story so pay respect and reveiw :) **_

_**D Hurricane: She's awesome! she wasn't much into bbXrae and I'm her favorite bbxrae author, so Liliac gurl this one for You!**_

_**Liliac Gurl & D Hurricane : On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy's Body starts moving and twitching, and he finally stands, with a evil smile on his face, he starts growing hair allover his body he grows, he's human appearance disappears, and he then, roars, Which causes Raven, and Adonis to turn there attention to the Shape shifter, They looked and they see 'the Beast' Standing before them smiling.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Meanwhile at the Tower..._**

"Okay Raven we'll meet You, and Beast Boy there!" He says as he closes his communicator, he nods his head to the others, they nodded in agreement, Later as there in the T-Car, Cybrog tracking the cops, and Beast Boy's and Raven's location, it seems to jump from place to place making it impossible for him to find them, they seem to be in the city, but driving around in circles unable to find there friends or the crime scene, was starting to get on his nerves.

"Man I can't BB or Rae, we have to stop Adonis, who knows what he'll do to Raven, or BB!" he shouts. Obviously flustered for not being able to find his friends.

"Cybrog! We have to help Raven and Beast Boy!" said Robin, yelling at him from Shotgun, and Starfire was just watching until, she was scared for her friends well being.

"Friends we mustn't fight amongst ourselves" she shouted, as she held her arms close to her chest, closing her eyes, fearing that they might argue once more.

"She's right... sorry Cybrog, but why can't you find them? we've been going in circles, for awhile now" Said Robin.

"Robin, my locator say's there here but it keeps jumping from here to there, and it's not stopping man" Said Cybrog with a worried look on his face, his Best Friend, and a girl he saw as a little sister, are in trouble and they couldn't find them, he hoping for a miracle to happen, to save his friends, and his family.

"Unless Adonis could be jamming our communicator's signals! That must be it! But what's he planning?" said Robin as he looked at the window, "I hope they can manage until we find them" he said, with concern truly evident in his tone.

"Lets" said a smiling Starfire

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Back With 'The Beast'_**

They looked and they see 'the Beast' Standing before them smiling, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Adonis, and heel Kicked, sending him flying in the air, he stood there as Adonis collided with the building, the Beast Smirked at the sight, and charged at the gaping hole on the Building, as he charged at it, Adonis shook his head, but it was to late, he looked up, only to find himself face to face with the Beasts huge fist, he stroke with a awesome blow, he literality being pounded into the concrete, Adonis saw this, and a compartment in his chest opened and shoot out a beam of light, and sent the Beast flying back, the Beast Landed on all fours, smirking seeing as he finally might have a changeling opponent.

"You weak little puppy! You think Adonis will lose to YOU!" he shouted, then he leaned on the side of the hole, his robotic body beaten, and scratched, he breathes heavily with one of his eye's damaged, and obviously closed." Now it's time I use my new power!"

he says as he pulls out a green disk. "This is what I stole, this is my ultimate weapon, and Your ultimate death!" his Chest opens it reveals a motherboard, and a control panel, he chooses from one of the three main sockets and inserts the Disk in his chest, the wires in the compartment starts glowing, and his armor, glows he laugh's twistedly, the color of his armor changes, and He grows larger, stronger robotic muscles, spikes sprout out from his shoulders, His armor become a silver grayish color, and his eye's become a dark crimson color.

The Beast Watches in amusement. **"This should be interesting" he thinks**

And there stands the new and improved Adonis, the Beast Rolls up as a ball, and slams into Adonis, his body grinds against Adonis new armor, but having little affect on the huge jerk, Adonis grabs the giant ball of fur, and the speed of the massive ball is completely stopped, Adonis takes this opportunity to grab 'The Beasts' hind legs, and starts spinning the Green monster around, Raven watched in awe, at the site, she knew if she tried to help, that she would probably get in the way, but she was also in danger just standing there, but she also needed to be there for Beast Boy, or whatever he was now, she hoped that the others would get there soon, suddenly she was had an idea.

"I hope this works!" she took a meditating pose, and started chanting, a large black Raven emerged from her body and went off towards the city, looking in all directions, she searched high and low, it flew higher in the air, searching it looked back towards the fight Between the two titans of power, she knew she had to hurry, after awhile of searching she saw them driving from place to place, she could see that they were having a hard time finding the scene, she flew straight into the T-car, and right into Starfire, Starfire let out her girly scream, as Raven possed her, Starfire head went down she looked, her head shoot straight up, black energy surrounding her eye's.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, as he looked at her from the front seat, she then spoke.

"Guys it's me Raven" she said sounding exactly like Raven" Beast Boy, and I need Your help, I know that Adonis is jamming your signals, We're at the new, Science laboratory , that just opened up, Beast boy just became, the Beast, I need your help, we have to stop those two, and get Beast Boy back to normal" they looked at Starfire as she was insane but they remembered, that this was Raven they were talking about.

"Alright we'll be there" said Robin, Stafire nodded and closed her then returning to normal, her head hung down, she then opened her eye's

"Friends were was I just now?" she said as if she had just woken up.

"No time to talk Starfire raven just told us were to find Beast Boy and Raven... and Raven possed your body" he added. They raced off towards the science lab.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Back with The Beast, and Raven..._**

The Raven shaped energy returned to Raven and she fell to the ground, and on her butt, she screamed as she started messaging her rear, and then she turned her attention, to the fight in front of her, the Beast was literally tossed around as if he was a toy.

"You know Wimp, once I'm done with you I'm gonna have that chick Raven all for myself!" he shouted in triumph, the Beast could only look at him, Raven worried about Beast Boy, the Beast Gasped because he was stuck up against a wall, being held by his large hairy neck.

_"Beast Boy You better make it, I still have to tell You how I feel" _she wanted to help, but if she did she would only get in the way, and if Adonis was stopped, she would still have to deal with the Beast, things weren't looking up for her, she hoped that the other's would get there soon. She then heard the Beast screaming in pain as Adonis was slamming his fist on his stomach, she then saw the Beast fall limp at Adonis's grip, he smirked, Adonis then drew back his arm for one final hit, the hit that would end the Beast, and Beast Boy's life, as the massive punch was a foot away, time seemed to stop once again.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_In Beast Boys mind_**

Beast Boy stands there as the Pillar of light disappears, he stands there only watching, as he fell to his knees, he pounds the ground, He starts shouting.

"Dude! I couldn't stop Adonis! I couldn't stop the Beast! I-I could even help Raven!" he shouts, small tears in his. "I'm so useless!"

He sits there, but he regains him self after awhile_ "I have to stay clam! I gotta help raven!" he thought. _He stands up, but sits back down." How am I gonna do that, I'm stuck in this whatever you call this place!" he says to no one in particular, he hears something though he looks around the ground starts shaking, the clouds darken, clouds start forming darkening the sky." Dude what's happening?" he asks worriedly, the large pillar of light strikes the ground once again, and out comes the Beast, Beast Boy walks over.

"Hey You get me outta here! I know you can talk so get me outta here!" he then remembered "Dude! I'll just get out the way this thing came in Beast Boy you Genius!" he starts walking towards the Pillar as the Light starts picking Beast Boy up, he felt a strong grip on his left leg he looked down as he saw the Beast Holding on to his leg " Dude let GO!"

"I'm not leaving!" the Beast shouts, Beast Boy struggles and shakes but it was of no use, they reached the Sky, but before, Beast Boy and The Beast Reached the Sky Beast Boy said.

"DUDE IM DOOMED!" he and The Beast shouted, the sky started turning green, in a strange mixture of White and Green

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

Time started once again, Adonis Fist neared the Face of the Beast, but at the Last moment the Beast opened his eye's and disappeared, and stood behind Adonis, but the Beast, was glowing a strange Green, he started shrinking, instead of the Seven foot tall monster, he was now standing at six-foot, his body shaped it's self to resemble beast Boy, his shoulder were more broad, the green fur all over his body, and his hair grow large and spiked that his hair reached his tailbone(just like Goku super sayian 3 hair but green) his tail became large and pointy, while having a large white stripe on the tail, his fangs were even larger, and his eye's were the same as the Beast's, his claws had white tips, as did his feet, he resembled Beast Boy but with the features of the Beast, though having extremely large hair, and tail, and the shape of Beast Boy's body.

Adonis looked behind him, and he feared for his life, just the pressence of this new Beast, He roared and it sent Adonis flying back skid across the road.

There stood the "Ascended Beast"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Sorry about the wait... hope You dudes like the new Beast Form

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"

_**"PLEASE REVEIW!!"**_


	15. THE Beast battle Part 3

Hey dude's it's me D Hurricane sorry if I haven't updated on this my bad, just got a lot of things to do, that I forget, so to make it up to you, I will update on my Fic with the most reviews True Beast Form! Yeah

so here's the disclaimer!

_**BEAST BOY: Dude why don't you have like an author do the disclaimer this time?**_

_**D Hurricane: Because I was really late in writing this, and really to lazy to ask, and Im not sure that person even reveiws for me anymore... -sighs sadly-**_

_**Beast Boy: sorry dude if it's okay I still review for ya dude?**_

_**D Hurricane: Thanks Beast Boy -smiles-**_

_**Beast Boy: D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form**_

_**Beast Boy & D Hurricane: On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

Time started once again, Adonis Fist neared the Face of the Beast, but at the Last moment the Beast opened his eye's and disappeared, and stood behind Adonis, but the Beast, was glowing a strange Green, he started shrinking, instead of the Seven foot tall monster, he was now standing at six-foot, his body shaped it's self to resemble beast Boy, his shoulder were more broad, the green fur all over his body, and his hair grow large and spiked that his hair reached his tail bone(just like Goku super sayian 3 hair but green) his tail became large and pointy, while having a large white stripe on the tail, his fangs were even larger, and his eye's were the same as the Beast's, his claws had white tips, as did his feet, he resembled Beast Boy but with the features of the Beast, though having extremely large hair, and tail, and the shape of Beast Boy's body.

Adonis looked behind him, and he feared for his life, just the presence of this new Beast, He roared and it sent Adonis flying back skidding across the road. There stood the "Ascended Beast" it's awesome strength and power was yet to be determined, Adonis was in shock his eye's were wide at one moment he was the green beast that he could finally defeat after careful planning or more like stealing, had to face a new side of him, but Adonis then grew confident if he could knock the Beast around he thought he could do the same with the Ascended Beast, so he smirked and looked at the "Ascended Beast" and laughed at him as he stood up.

"Ha your bark is worse then your bite! You only got better by barking now lets see how much I can bite" he said cracking his knuckles, and charged forward at amazing speeds, the new Beast just stood there, as Adonis sent a massive punch towards the Ascended Beast, his arms activating a special mechanism which triggered a massive increase in power of Adonis's power attack, Adonis knew this would happen he had already carefully studied this ability of the new tech he stole, and finally it seemed that his fist would make contact, Adonis watched and saw that the beast at amazing speeds were he couldn't even been seen, it all seemed like a flash, the Ascended Beast caught the hand of the metal idiot and he twisted it to the side,"AH!" he shouted, but not breaking it off, but the electrical shock of the fried circuits sent a wave of electrical energy into Andonis human body and the Ascended Beast beast only watched in joy of his pain, and Adonis stepped back holding his twisted and broken arm in pain, and watched as the Beast stood there smirking and started walking towards Adonis grunted in pain and looked at his arm again and saw that the titanium spike that one of the spikes that was on his hand was shattered, his eye's widened in shock, he panicked and started attacking the all Powerful Beast he sent fist after fist each moving at the enhanced rate that they were upgraded to, none of them even landed, every time he would send an attack the Beast would always move to the side and dodge, it was toying with him like an animal would do with it's prey, he could smell the fear coming from him and it drove him to continue it also being part human laughed at him, it was a sick and twisted laugh,the kind that would scare children, also he found it funny that even though Adonis right arm was shattered that he continued fighting with it, Adonis knew that his attacks weren't even getting close, so he thought of another way, he ran a good distance away, and then at his shoulder blades came out a missile projector's and he sent massive amounts of them the Ascended Beast, smirked and started running seeing as he was running the missile's looked like they were chasing him, he ran on all fours and was so incredibly fast that he was running on the wall of the building he was at, Adonis continued to fire the Ascended Beast, Adonis had ran out of missiles the Ascended Beast still running on the wall came close to Adonis and leaped from his position on the wall and slashed his large white tapped across Adonis's chest

"AH! Damn you! I'll kill you Ugly looking wimp!" he went berserk as sparks went flying from his chest and his arms his metal combat suit as reaching it's limits but he pushed himself not wanting to believe that he could lose to him again, Raven had never seen Adonis with so much fear it was so odd, she prayed the others would get there soon, or Adonis might be never live to see another day and have to send Beast Boy to Jail, the Adonis wasn't getting anywhere with his attacks but continued on, the Ascended Beast finally got tired of him, and decided it was time to end it, and ducked under one of Adonis's left hooks and leaped forward and sent one punch to his gut effectively destroying the new chip and knocking out Adonis's human body, he fell backwards and hit the ground creating a small crater, the Ascended Beast put one foot on Adonis's chest and pulled it's large claw back, and aimed at Adonis's face he smirked, and before he could finish a starbolt shoot his hand/claw it didn't even bother him more like annoyed he looked at who would even dare interrupt him when he had defeated his prey, and saw the five titans staring him down.

"Beast Boy clam down were here to help..." Robin said as he had his stiff in his hands and seemed ready to fight with this knew form, at First when he got there he saw Raven watching the fight she explained that if she got in the fight she would only be hurt and get in the way, when Robin first saw Beast Boy he couldn't believe that, that was him Beast Boy the annoying joking prankster now he had every right to study Beast Boy's transformations he wanted to learn more about this state, and what was causing these changes in him, when he could he would ask Beast Boy some questions but right now he had to get his friend back to normal, he should have suspected this from the first transformation.

The Ascended Beast only looked at Robin and the other's, he looked at them and decided it was time for some fun and charged at the titans running as if he was an animal on all fours.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as he threw his birdarangs he simply he slapped them away with his claws and Starfire shoot starbolts, she knew she didn't want to do this but she knew it was for her friend.

"Friends why does Beast Boy fight us so?" she asked as she continued firing starbolts he kept dodging to the side.

"He's not himself Starfire, he's being controlled by the Beast, I saw it when he fought Adonis" Raven said as he lifted cars and sent them towards the new beast, he sliced the car in half, and When he would get close they would back away.

"Titans keep your distance remember what he did to Adonis!" shouted Robin, he said throwing freeze disk's which came in contact, he would only crack it off, he had to find a weakness, but there seemed to be none at the moment, he kept nearing the Titans, Cyborg being the slowest of the members was reached at first.

"BB I don't wanna fight ya man, but if I have too I will!" he shouted, Beast Boy only smiled at this and was about to have his twisted version of fun, first Beast Boy slashed at him, luckily Cyborg dodged by quickly steeping back, Starfire then shoot starbolts at him so he jumped back, and roared at her which sent the same sounds waves at her that he sent at Adonis she crossed her arm, shrieked and was sent back, she was falling through the air.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as he caught her in the nick of time, slowly putting her down he knew this wasn't going anywhere, so he turned to Raven, the Ascended Beast watched them they were tired and exhausted, each one of them breathing hard, even Raven was tired but not as much as the other's during their fights he would always keep a distance from her, she didn't understand it, well she had a good idea but she wasn't going to tell the others, Cyborg was even tired he almost got his hands ripped off from their fights, Robin turned to Raven.

"Raven do you know anything that could stop him?"he asked in hopes of helping his friend without hurting him, Raven thought for a moment and then it struck her, her eye's widened, she turned to the others and regained her composure.

"There is one way, but I need some kind of distraction" Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin Nodded their heads and went towards the new unstoppable beast, Raven took this time to get in her lotus mediation position, she started chanting and floated in the air, as the titans seemed to be having a hard time.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she chanted as her mantra glowed a bright red, Cyborg fought against the new Beast with all they had but couldn't even lie a finger on him, he would always sense their movements before they could touch him, Cyborg sent him a upper cut, but he grabbed the tin man's hand and swing him towards Robin pinning them against a wall, they did their Best Starfire decided that she could go toe to toe with him and fight him head on, she sent him a punch he grabbed it before he could twist it, she used her other arm, but he dodged it, and right hooked her shoulder, she grunted in pain and continued fighting him, also her skin being the second strongest could with stand more damage was the one best suited to fight him, Robin was badly hurt and so was Cyborg, but still able to fight Robin's mouth was bleeding slight and so was Cyborgs.

"NOW!"shouted Raven her voice echoing through the air, Starfire moved away as the Ascended Beast Looked towards the dark empath her soul self left her body and traveled to the Ascended Beast's head, the green monster screamed in pain as the Raven entered it mind.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**INSIDE BEAST BOY"S MIND!!**_

_**Raven's soul self landed in Beast Boy's mind she saw basically a swirling vortex of green and white energy colliding together, making large sparks sounds she could hear beast's bot's Voice crying for help, and Growls and things about friends, meat, tofu, Prey,Games,jokes, hunting, but she would often hear her name, meaning he thought about her, she then started her about her looks and personality, and at times mentioning of her being a mate or a master, she understood now there was two minds inside of him, she blushed at the mention of her name, but she remembered her goal was to bring her friend/Boyfriend back, she focused her healing abilities at the sound of Beast Boy's Voice the Area calmed down and the white energy left, she was tired and could no longer be away from her body, so she left**_

_**OUTSIDE OF BEAST BOY"S MIND**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Ravens soul self Returned to her body light seemed to be coming out of her mouth as it returned she landed back on the ground and she was about to fall over until Cyborg caught her, she looked and saw the Ascended Beast fall to the ground all his new feature's leaving him as he went back to being the Beast Boy they all knew and loved but unconscious, she smiled and looked at Cyborg.

"You did great Rae"

"thanks..." she said and blacked out

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**PLEASE REVEIW!!"**_

_**"Hey do you like the BBxRAE Pairing? do you like fanfictions then join the Royal Order of BBXrae Knight we have amazing topic's to talk about, anytime we are there to help, if you wanna make a fic, then we can help you, and you can talk some of your favorite writer's like BBissocute, Qwertyman, Flying Frog, and D hurricane, Join now!!**_

_**Here's the site! just type it down!!**_

_**Http: Robrk . 9 . forumer . com / just remove the spaces and your there, what are you doing just reading this, join now!!**_


	16. Wwhat!

Hey dude's I'm back to my favorite Story, this one I really gotta stick to, because I always seem to get good amounts of reviews from this one, Beast Boy Rasengan is pretty good, but some people don't like Naruto, Gender Bend Love I'm getting bored of it, no body seems to want to review anymore, so I'm thinking about canceling it, sorry to those of you who we're reading it, and thank you to those who have been kind enough to review, but I'm only thinking about canceling it, so it's not a sure fire thing.

_**D HURRICANE: Okay it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Raven: Who's going to say it this time...**_

_**D HHURRCIANE: WHY YOU of course**_

_**Raven: Gee... thanks... D hurricane does not own teen titans, in any way shape or form, even if he did, the show would have been canceled earlier then it should have.**_

_**D HURRICANE: HEY!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Ravens soul self Returned to her body light seemed to be coming out of her mouth as it returned she landed back on the ground and she was about to fall over until Cyborg caught her, she looked and saw the Ascended Beast fall to the ground all his new feature's leaving him as he went back to being the Beast Boy they all knew and loved but unconscious, she smiled and looked at Cyborg.

"You did great Rae"he said finally having both of his friends back to normal, while as normal as a bunch of crime fighting teenager's could ever get.

"thanks..." she said and blacked out,Cyborg was badly damaged, it seemed that the Ascended beast, really took a number on his metallic body, most of his armor was dented, his metal frame seemed to be scratched in all sorts of directions, the slashes looked as though the one who did it wasn't even trying, merely toying with them, Cyborg knew that Robin would be all over this, and he himself wanted some answers, he looked around and spotted Robin Carrying StarFire, she looked like she been through hell, Robin had to support her, or she would fall over.

"Robin, friend Beast Boy needs our help, he's been through so much, what is happening to our friends?" she asked as she looked to her Boyfriend Robin looking for an answer, Robin hated it when he couldn't answer her questions, her eye's always like they begged for an answer, he looked away from her, his sight set on the ground he had been putting some serious thoughts on the last few days, since the fight between Raven, he was foolish to think that it was a mere small once in a life time thing, he should have had Cyborg examine him, see what was wrong, how could he have let this get so far? Why... the moment that Beast Boy started having these changes is when Robin should have, taken action, he blamed himself for letting the team down, and his good friend Beast Boy, Robin finally lifted his head to look at his Girlfriend.

"I don't know StarFire... But we'll find out, I swear it" Starfire looked at Robin, clearly confused she wondered why Robin would use curse words, in a situation like this, she really felt confused _"Why does Boyfriend Robin, wish to say the words of curse to Beast Boy or Raven? I'm afraid that I might never understand Earth's customs..."_ she sighed mentally as Robin turned his head and saw that Cyborg had placed Raven in the T-car, he looked back towards, nodded his head, as Cyborg walked towards Beast Boy, Cyborg had to limp there a little seeing as he was badly damaged, the fight was more then he had expected. Cyborg couldn't Believe that since a small body could hold enough power to take down his entire team, if it weren't for Raven they would have lost he knew that this matter had to be settled more risk having another of the thing, whatever he would call it, he knew that it resembled "The Beast" he could easily tell, when he first saw "The DemiBeast" he really couldn't see the similarity, now he knew they were linked.

"Can't believe the little guy has enough to take us all down, and I though Raven would be strong enough, even all her attack had no effect, he would always dodged, almost as if he could sense our movements... man this isn't good... B" he said looking down on his friend, a look of confusion, and concern, he knew that Robin would start questioning Beast Boy, which would lead him to accusing him of doing them on purpose, but Cyborg was determined to protect Beast Boy from that he was after all his Best friend, He slipped his arms under Beast Boy's small frame, he carried him to the T-car, and he had left the Back seat door open, Raven was right window, next to her was StarFire having been carried by Robin, they were both resting, well Raven was knocked out, Beast boy was laid down, he closed the door, he saw that Robin was riding shoot gun, he seemed to be breathing very deeply, Cyborg knew he that he was to tired, Cyborg started the T-Car, and set it in Auto-drive, he then pushed a button near the car ignition, as soon as he pushed it, a large tube opened, and traveled to Cyborgs chest compartment, his middle chest plate slide open, and the tube attached itself to him, connecting the wire's to his system, a screen on the T-Car stated that his system was damaged by at least forty percent, the T-Car started and started traveling to titans tower, they neared the dock, and the road lifted making a secret underground tunnel, they travel until they reached the Titans tower, by then Cyborg system had repaired it's self by seventy-six percent.

After gathering all the titans, he only needed to bandage Robin, Starfire's arms were already healing seeing as she was an alien, her bruises were not as bad, but still she needed some bandage's, All Cyborg really need was to replace a few of his parts, and fix a thing here or two, but the one's that were in massive care were Raven,and Beast Boy, Cyborg had pitched up Starfire, and Robin, he would worry about his self later, right now Raven , and Beast Boy needed the most Care, Raven was healing herself through mediation, she was floating her eye's closed, All the Titans minus Raven, gathered around Beast Boy to discuss his current condition, Robin was the first to break the silence standing to his left,

"Cyborg what have you found out, why is Beast Boy having this sudden changes?"he asked, cyborg still hadn't gotten the results and was waiting on them.

"Not yet, but it could be just puberty" he said chuckling, Robin seemed annoyed, Starfire seemed more confused then annoyed.

"Cyborg this isn't the time for joke's!" he shouted, Cyborg, finally stopped snickering, he though he should lighten the mood, seeing as the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"alright... sorry"he said as the machine near him, started printing out the result's of Beast Boy's scan, Cyborg read down from the list, checking all his bio scans (not really sure what that means) he sat up from his swivel chair, he started reading it to them, in a serious look that said, we've got a big problem here " it says her that Beast Boy's Body is extremely strained, his muscles tensed, his mind produce a lot of static, muscle spasm's, he metabolism pushed to an extreme limit, I'm surprised he's alive..." he said sighing, and sitting right back on his chair, the looks on Robin's and Starfire faces were traced with fear, knowing they would have lost a friend if they have saved Beast Boy a minute later he probably wouldn't have survived.

"This thing... could it be related to the Beast? But Cyborg didn't you cure Beast Boy of that problem, when he first Transformed?" Cyborg looked up from the ground, he face still solid, and focused.

"Actually it was only meant to suppress the actions of the Beast, but I never would have guessed it would turn out like this, the cure was meant to help him control it"

"Friends if we do not figure out how to control this primal side of our friend, it might lead to his departure... from this world..." she said, as small tears formed in her eye's, Cyborg or Robin couldn't stand to see her cry, then Cyborg rose from his chair.

"don't you worry Starfire I will find away to help Beast Boy and we will get rid of that monster that's trying to control our friend I promise you, but it's also getting late, right now we need to let BB, and Rae get some rest they will be out for awhile..." Robin Nodded and lead Starfire outside of the Infirmary, as the two titans laid there to rest, Raven floated back down, and landed on the bed but still to tired to actually wake up.

"_**TO BE CONTINUED... !!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**In within space the cloaked figure that had defeated the giant alien from the earlier chapter's had been traveling, a sphere of red energy surrounding it, the sphere was used to provide air, so the evil villain could breath, it knew it's destination, and it's target, it stopped just outside it's atmosphere, grinning evily, then the cloaked person finally pulled down their hair, and smiled showing her long black hair,sharp demon like fang, and her glowing red eye's, she smirked as she prepared to take her prize the daughter of trigon, her name was Galor.**_

"_**TO BE CONTINUED??"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Okay dude's here's the next chapter of True Beast Form, sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with gender Bend Love, and Beast Boy's Rasengan that I almost forgot about this story.

AND I want you dude's who don't review to know that you should review because, want do you think happens to good Fan fiction Writers who don't get reviews? They end up leaving, and leaving unfinished stories and you none reviewers always complain about it why? Because your not paying your respects for their hard work, I've seen so many good stories end up being canceled because you dude's who don't review, and I'm a reader too, so some of my favorite stories have been canceled because those of you who don't review... it's sad to see a good story go to waste... so think the Next time you choose not to review.

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!!"**_


	17. Chapter 17

Hey dudes and dudette's it's me again, sorry I haven't updated much on this story, hope you dude's continue to review on my story, hope to see more reviews, I wonder why I got more reviews from when I first started out? I mean I even have a beta reader now, and Im still getting so little reviews, but I shouldn't complain, your all here to read my new Chapter.

_**Beast Boy: Hey D hurricane dude... why did you change your name?**_

_**D Hurricane2.0: Because I felt that it was time for some change, and I know some of you probably liked the original name more, but hey I'm a reformed Hurricane, since my last wind ending up dieing.**_

_**Beast Boy:SO YOUR A ZOMBIE!**_

_**D Hurricane2.0: Just say the disclaimer!**_

_**Beast Boy:D hurricane"2.0" does not own Teen titans, and...OWN WITH THE SHOW!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"don't you worry Starfire I will find away to help Beast Boy and we will get rid of that monster that's trying to control our friend I promise you, but it's also getting late, right now we need to let BB, and Rae get some rest they will be out for awhile..." Robin Nodded and lead Starfire outside of the Infirmary, as the two titans laid there to rest, Raven floated back down, and landed on the bed but still to tired to actually wake up,Cyborg decided that he should leaves as well, and walked out the door, leaving his to friends to rest, they would need it, Cyborg was going to let Robin accuse Beast Boy of anything awful, this was all a mistake, Beast Boy would never attack his friends on purpose, he knew tomorrow would be difficult, and if not tomorrow

Hours had Past, Beast Boy and Raven still were still asleep, until Raven started grunting in her sleep, she tightened her eye's making an uncomfortable look, well breathing at a slightly quicker pace, she shoot up from her bed remembering the battle that she had just fought, she sat up from the medical bed she looked around and found the that she was in the medical wing of the tower, she noticed that it was morning, she couldn't believe she was out that long she turned to her side to see Beast Boy was on his bed breathing calmly, yet his appearance was that of a beaten dog, that thing was the Beast, he was having problems controlling it.

"Beast Boy get up... come on please wake up?" she asked, but knew he couldn't hear her, finally giving up, she sighed knowing that it would be awhile until the others got up, the clock in the medical wing read 6:38 am, at time's she really hated to be the first to wake up _"I could really use some tea right about now..." she thought _

"I wish you would wake up Beast Boy, I would even listen to one of you stupid joke's" she said bored out of her mind, she knew if she got up, that the others would wake up and put her right back in the medical room, not to mention she was pretty worn out from yesterday Beast Boy was like his own one man army his strength, speed, she never seen anything like it, besides superman.

"Be careful what you wish for Raven..." said Beast Boy smiling, and now wide awake, if you count laying on your back unable to move and not being able to even lift his eye's lids, yeah he was awake.

"Is it to late to take that back?" she said smirking

"Ha... Ha... very funny Rae, so what happened? One minute I'm fighting Adonis, then I was that weird looking me way, and after that he beat me... then nothing..." he said struggling to remember, Raven knew he would want Question she was dreading this moment, but he had a right to know.

"Beast Boy after that, you went out and didn't move, that's when Adonis tried to get me... I tried fighting him off, but you came the thing is you weren't yourself..." she said with a soft saddened expression, Beast Boy's eye's widened "you became the Beast" she finally Said Beast Boy couldn't believe it, he knew the problems the Beast caused whenever he was around "But the thing is that wasn't what really scared me, it's when you became something worse..."

"W-worse... ?" asked Beast Boy, he was so shocked there was something worse then The Beast, could it have been Adonis had he become something more, little did he know he was in for a big surprise.

"After that Adonis, you fought Adonis, the Beast Controlled you, you fought he was losing until he used what he had stole, turns out he found a device that could make him stronger, I only watched, because if I got in the way, I would have been killed, when it placed it in his armor he became some weird twisted version of himself... your Beast was losing"

Beast Boy couldn't believe this, the thing he feared most about himself was beaten, and Adonis didn't even need to transform into his Beast.

"But... But... I don't get it..." said Beast Boy

"I didn't Believe it myself... when he was just about to finish you, off I ran off to help you, but before I knew what was happening, you became something even worse then the Beast... whatever you became it happened in a flash, I knew I had to call the other's, you took down Adonis without even trying... the things you could do... he couldn't even touch you, the problem is you tired killing him..."

"N-no Raven, that can't be... I would never" he started stuttering, the shocked look on his face said it all

"it's okay Beast Boy you weren't yourself..." that seemed to calm him down for the moment all he could do was stare at the ceiling, Raven felt how uneasy he felt, but knew she had to tell him this, he had aright to know, she sighed knowing she had to continue "After that you became unstoppable, we stopped you from finishing him off, but you tried attacking us, we held you off as much as we could"

"PLEASE NO MORE!" he shouted, lucky for him no body but Raven heard him

"Please Beast Boy this is something you have to know in order for us to help you..."

"H-how are the others? I didn't hurt any of them did I?"

"you only bruised us, but also broke Starfire's arm... don't worry she knew, that you weren't yourself, after we tried fighting you, we knew, I had to take on my soul self... that's when I entered your mind, Beast Boy the Beast is trying to control you, we have to help you, We'll do whatever we can"she said with a worried look, she only watched as he sat up from the medical bed, he couldn't believe it, it attacked his friends, no not his friends his family, and even the girl he wanted to get to know the most, his eye's were still wide from the news, he couldn't believe it, why did he ignore his dream, why didn't he take action and have him and Cyborg talk about it study it, or anybody for that fact help him.

"I should have knows this would happen, that dream, why... why didn't I stop this..." he held his hands close to his face, cover his eye's and some of his hair, he wanted to cry, he almost done what every vegetarian kill another living thing.

"Beast Boy calm down" she said, he started taking deep breath's, after finally composing, he relaxed, as much as he could which wasn't much Raven Continued "Now tell me about this dream was it a prophecy? Or a vision? Tell me how it went...?"

"Um... I really shouldn't say... it was kinda awkward..." he said as he held in his blush, he felt really embarrassed, he knew this would come up, he needed away for her not to find out, he couldn't lie, she would sense his guilt, if he tired hiding it, she could still sense his guilt, whenever Raven wanted to know something she always got her answer, maybe he could try tricking her? No that wouldn't work she's way smarter then Beast Boy, he knew he had to tell her, he sighed.

"Beast It's alright you can tell me Believe me nothing you can say could make this awkward..." she said, he turned to face her he looked down almost as if he was afraid to look her in the eye, now they were looking into each other's eye's.

"It started out a couple of days ago... I was sleeping, I was dreaming I was on a hill, under this tree..." he stopped, trying to drag this out as far as he could, he wasn't sure if he should tell her, because it was a dream about them being together, he was afraid that Raven would be stunned and confused and not want to talk to him, they weren't even going out, at least not yet, he still didn't even know if she thought their little outing was a date, but there was no turning back now.

"Yes go on Beast Boy" he nodded his head, she couldn't understand why he was stalling, it was probably horrifying, or maybe really weird, or had some thing to do with "The Beast" killing some poor soul, or something else, could it have something to do with her? No that wasn't possible, was it?

"Okay... I was under a tree looking at the sky, with some girl, we were both having a little chat, but somethings..."he said avoiding her gaze afraid to continue, Raven for some reason felt Jealous, she couldn't quiet tell, _"Why do I care if he's dreaming about other girls, it's not like were dating... well we did go to the beach together... but I decided that it would be..." _she was staring off into space, as Beast Boy was going to continue but kept rubbing the back of his head, debating weather or not to start off were he ended; Staring off in other directions, Raven finally noticed that Beast Boy was still stalling, she needed to find out now, she shook her head a little, trying to keep her thoughts from wondering, she saw that his head was now looking at the ground

"Yes... and who was this girl Beast Boy?" she said slightly choking, knowing that it was probably Terra _"It has to be her, who dreams about someone sitting under a tree and not have romantic feelings? Why do I have to like him, he probably doesn't even really like me... but I can sense his emotions, it's probably a crush he has, he did say he wanted to find out... and this dream probably means there's no chance for us...Why should I care, were good friends and that should be good enough"_ Beast Boy sighed finally gaining the courage to say what needed.

"I was dreaming about you Raven... I was dreaming about you and me talking, and I asked if you hated me, and you said no... then we kissed..." he raised his head to look at her, his emerald green eye's, looking at her stunning violet orbs, she was at a loss for words, they were both now blushing furiously.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**NEVRMORE!!"**_

Raven's mind was at a stand still, some of her emotions jaws nearly hit the ground, well others only smirked, Rage her self was smirking, Knowledge took it upon herself to ask, she walked over, keeping some distance between them for obvious reasons.

"Greetings Rage, I see that your taking the news quiet well, any reason as to your joyful appearance?" she asked, rage stopped smiling, and looked at her clearly annoyed, and being constantly interrupted by the other's.

"Will you stop talking like that! I don't get what you mean!" Knowledge took a step backward not having expected her reaction to be so blunt and up front, she adjusted her glasses the way any one with glasses would, by pressing her finger between the center of the glasses.

"Fine... why. Are. You. So. Happy? Wouldn't you be annoyed with us liking Beast Boy?" she asked doing her best to make her question simple enough for Rage, Rage only looked Knowledge, smirking as if she was about to kill.

"You see I would normally be, at first I merely saw him as a weakling not fit to even be around us, but after seeing that form of his, he was so powerful, corrupt, but that was only when the first of his transformations began, the second was pure... rage, anger, strength, speed, and his blood lust, his willing to kill what any true demon would want in a mate" she said her face making a twisted grin.

"Yes I'm aware of Beast Boy's affection, but they are chances that Raven will deny us... her feelings, what would your reaction be then?" rage eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her face giving her the same previous look of anger, a sweat drop appeared on her head "I. Mean. What if Raven doesn't want to believe... she... likes Beast Boy..."

"oh she'll accept, or I'm gonna pay her and Beast Boy a little private visit" she snickered

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**Raven & Beast Boy"**_

Raven couldn't believe it, he actually liked her, maybe even more then just a crush, Beast Boy looked into her eye's, she stared back, both were looking into each others eye's, neither one could get the courage to speak, until...

"You were dreaming about you and... and me being together?" she stuttered, Beast Boy only nodded in response, they were both so at a loss for words that neither of them could remember why they had started their conversation, they were only in their moment.

"Yeah... because Raven... After we hang out, I realized that, I _Like... Like you, _I know that was probably us just hanging out, but I really had fun, so Raven I was wonder..." he got up from the medical bed and and walked over to Raven was sitting, and took one of her hands in both of his.

"Raven will you be my girlfriend... _**TO BE CONTINUED!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Sorry if it was short I'm kinda having some problems getting this fic going again, but decided to update, I kinda forgot the main plot for awhile, and now finally remembered, so please Review, and Watch out for someone with the account Name

_**ROBRK TEAM I'm not saying anymore**_

"_**Can't stop the hurricane2.0!"**_


	18. Telling them

Hey dudes I'm back sorry I was gone, I was busy working on the Robrk Team fic, which is awesome and the first chapter should be printed shorty, now back to this story, I'm really impressed by the way you guys have been Reviewing, and make a deal with you guys.

_**D Hurricane: Hey dudes if you give me from the bottom of your heart enough reviews for this post I'll update the very next day, and I mean if I get to 132 or 133 reviews meaning that I get 12 or 13 reviews for this post, I'll post the very next day, so if you want me to post a lot quicker and really like this fic, and see that it's under 133 please make it closer by one review, and I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, on with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Yeah... because Raven... After we hang out, I realized that, I Like... Like you, I know that was probably us just hanging out, but I really had fun, so Raven I was wondering..." he got up from the medical bed and and walked over to Raven was sitting, and took one of her hands in both of his.

"Raven will you be my girlfriend... ?" he asked asked, he stared long and deeply into her eye's hoping for the answer he hoped for, Raven eye's widened, she blushed like she she never thought she could, Beast Boy of all the titans had a thing for her, after managing to get her self composed.

"Beast Boy your such an Idiot! Of all the girls you could get, you go after me? The dark moody girl of the tower, there's hundreds upon billions of girls out there and you choose me the evil dark depressed witch!'she shouted she may have liked the idea but just couldn't except the fact that he wanted her, she didn't even know that anyone could want her, Beast Boy at first was sad that she still wouldn't give them a chance, and lowered his ears"Not to mention Beast Boy we could never get it to work, we'd probably kill each other!"she shouted, then became very timid and looked away from him "And besides why would you want to be with a demon like me anyways..."she said, Beast Boy looked up at her eye's as she looked away, he could see her pain, he needed to let her know.

"Raven I want to be with you because your different, and you may be a demon but that doesn't mean you should be alone and unhappy,not to mention you also fight to protect those who are important to you, we care about you, I was once if you only think about the bad things, then the good things will never come around... you deserve to be happy, and I want to be one to do that...please Raven" he whispered her name looking into her eyes searching for her answer, Raven couldn't understand this he never had the power to make her think about anything, she finally came to a decision.

"Okay Beast Boy seeing as you never leave me alone if I don't" she sighed as she closed her eye's and reopened them "Alright fine we can go out as a couple..." she said blushing, but still had an uneasy look on her face, Beast Boys ears seemed to have dropped slightly, looking off to the side already knowing her what she's going to say, he wasn't entirely listening.

"Its okay Rae I under... wait?"he said, as he paused for a moment suddenly his ears perked, he smiled"Really...? sweet! Thank you!Thank you!" he repeated over and over again holding his hands in a prier style, Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy... Please don't make me regret this"she said returning to her normal dark tone, Beast Boy stopped his little priers, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oops sorry I just really glad is all, this is so sweet!"he shouted smiling, and stopped as his strained muscles gave out"Ow..Ow..ow...!"he repeated over and over again, while rubbing his arms triceps.

"You know you really shouldn't be moving around so much after you know what..."she said while remember what she wanted to know, she had gotten so caught up in the moment that she forgot "which reminds me Beast Boy about that dream you had, I really don't know what to say, I never knew you thought that way about me or felt that way, and I'm not so sure what to think anymore, these past few days have been really strange first you start becoming this weird big haired version of yourself, then the Beast, and whatever that thing is"

"Yeah and I forgot to mention that the Beast threatened to take you away from me in my dream... but wait! Aw... dude I just realized something Robin's gonna be asking me questions, and getting all obsessive!" he said as realization struck him, Raven couldn't believe that the Beast was threatening to take her for his own, it made sense seeing as he was a beast and beasts have wants and needs.

"Great now a monster wants to make me his mate, and if Robin gives you any problems I'll step in Okay?the last time he tired that he jumped straight to conclusions and made a lot of unnecessary conflict which made you change back into the Beast. But if that hadn't have happened I probably wouldn't be here today, so I owe you one"she said

"Thanks Raven" he said as he went to go sit on his medical bed, he smiled at her"So Raven now that were together, what should we do? I was kinda thinking we might you know go see a movie...or something..." he said shyly looking away as he blushed, Raven looked away as while.

"Um... Beast Boy I'm not used to being in a real relationship, so please be patient with me...Okay?"she asked trying hide her blush as she grabbed her hood and brought it up.

"Raven I understand, it's okay, and wow I still can't believe it" he grinned, as Raven rolled her eyes.

"this is going to be a long relationship..."she said, slapping her hand on the side of her head, Beast Boy just grinned glad that even though they were technically dating she could still act like herself.

"so how long how we've been up for?" he asked looking around the Medical room.

"lets see I woke up at six when I last checked, and now its..."she said looking around the room, she finally caught site of it, and turned back to Beast Boy" Hm... we've been talking for an hour now"she said then crossed her arms, keeping her same usual stare she would have when nothing interested her.

"wow... didn't think it'd take that long... but it's cool, I'm starving..." he said feeling his stomach beg for food "wanna get some breakfast?" Beast Boy smiled as he held his gut,then stood up, the odd thing was that he felt an immense pain in his legs but ignored it, clenching his teeth but still pushing forward, Raven sat up, most of her wounds were gone thanks to her healing trance, she calmly walked over to him.

"Beast Boy your still to tired to do anything, let me help you"she said,

"No...No... it's okay I'm fine"he said putting up a fake grin, to hide his pain, Raven raised a brow, glaring at him, with a look at said you can't fool me, he sighed.

"Okay... I'm not fine, can you help me?"she nodded her head and put her hand behind his back and he snaked his arm around her shoulder, and helped him get to the common room, they walked down the hall with Raven supporting Beast Boy, he was enjoying this not only was he being helped but also being held by Raven, soon they made it to the common room.

"Okay were here... now I'll seat you down by the table, and got some tea, you wait"she said as she walked over to the table and sat him down, and started boiling the water for her tea, Beast Boy sat there, trying to get most of the feeling back in his legs, and went to the fridge for some tofu, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Beast Boy don't strain, I'll get it" she stopped him and got out his tofu, and helped him back to the table, and placed his tofu in front of him.

"Thanks Rae" he said.

"No prob" her teapot rang signaling that it was ready she went over and fixed herself a cup, and added some tea leaves, Beast Boy was slowly eating his tofu and thought about something.

"Raven could I maybe try some of that tea of yours?" he asked, Raven turned around, and looked at him questionably, and shrugged.

"Sure... " she got out another cup and started fixing her some of her tea, and placed the Tea leaves in Beast Boys as well, she walked over and put the cups down and blew the steam from the cup,she sat across from Beast Boy, he picked up the cup and blew the steam away too, and they both took a sip.

"hey this isn't half bad" he said smiling, Raven smiled back even though it was a ghost of a smile it was still there, just as they were enjoying their time together, the common rooms doors opened with swish to reveal Robin the caped hero came into the room,apparently just having just woke up, he noticed Beast Boy, he narrowed his eye's at the green changeling wanting answers,calmly walking over to where Beast Boy was siting, what struck him as odd was that Beast Boy had some tea in his hands, but decided to get to the bottom of the Beast, or of the Ascended Beast incident.

"Hm... your up early, and Beast Boy we have to talk, about that thing you became, I need answers and now, what was that? Tell me?"he said being blunt and upfront towards him, he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions since last time but, still kept an accusing look towards him, Beast Boy never liked it when he talked to him in that manner.

"Robin let me explain..."said Beast Boy feeling awkward, anyone would if they had to tell them about a dream with a girl that just happened to be siting across from him, he looked at her for some guidance, she nodded and knew this was her time to explain.

"Robin I know why Beast Boy became that thing, whatever it was it has to do with the Beast, When Beast Boy and I were in the medical wing he told me that he had a dream, but not just any dream, the Beast Threatened that he would take over, but were gonna stop that,my guess is with these transformations that he's trying to break free" Beast Boy was glad to have the pressure off of him, but he knew that Raven wasn't explaining certain details about his nightmare yet at the same time enjoyable dream, he wasn't sure that Raven wanted to tell the others about them being a couple.

"Is this true Beast Boy?" he asked Beast Boy looking at him as if he was some sort of criminal.

"Yeah its true... he is threatening to take over, I don't know what to do dude, I'm scared I even broke Starfire's arm, she must hate me now..." he said feeling awful for breaking her arm, Raven saw Beast Boy's shame and knew this was her que as the supportive girlfriend.

"Beast Boy it's alright I'm sure Starfire understands that you weren't in control, and don't worry about her arm, I can heal it, she'll be fighting and making her amazing Tamaranian dishes in no time" she said obvious sarcasm on Starfire's cooking.

"Ha..." he chuckled lightly, Robin had to admit Starfire's cooking as questionable, but he didn't have the heart to tell her, but found it hilarious, but kept his cool exterior.

"Okay so do you have any idea's on how we can stop this, Cyborg told me, that new Beasts form could have killed you Beast Boy, turns out each time you become that thing it buts an extreme about of pressure on your body, heightening all of your abilities, boosting your senses and rushing large amount of adrenalin into your system, causing your muscles to expand, but attacking your system at the same time, so it's basically killing you to use the beasts strength, and back to my earlier question, Any idea on what we can do to help you Beast Boy?" asked Robin returning to his old self and leaving the detective look, Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't know... but I'll find away, it'll take some time though, but have Beast Boy sent to my room later on today and I should be able to find something" she said.

"Sounds good, but until we find away to help you Beast Boy you can't come one missions with us, is that understood"he said to Beast Boy, Beast Boy was surprised.

"What dude what if you need my help! I just can't stay here, there could be bad guys attacking and stuff!" he shouted with his eye's wide and his arms thrown out in front of him, with a pleading look, what if something happened he needed to be there, they were already in so much pain because of him, Beast Boy could plainly see the bandages and bruises on Robin's and Ravens faces, he didn't want to be around for what Cyborg and Starfire's injuries.

"look Beast boy I know how you feel! But that the moment you need to be kept under control, do you want to risk your friends and team mates life's when you get angry enough you change and every time you change you risk you life, and I'm not going to lose a friend" he said sternly, he sighed "I'm sorry Beast Boy I just don't want to lose someone who's important to me, I'm also sorry about the time I accused you of hurting Raven, but please understand, we need you, your part of our team, and our family"

"Your right Robin..." he sighed they seem to be doing that alright now don't? Oh yeah the plot.

"Thank you Robin, right now we need to rest, the good thing is crime hasn't been acting up so much lately so, I guess we can relax for awhile... and am proud of you Robin for not getting obsessive about Beast Boys condition" she said in her monotone voice, just then the common room doors opened once again to reveal Starfire with her arm in a small cast, and some bandages on her face and other places, she walked into the room and looked at Beast Boy, the green changeling sudden;y became very nervous as to what she was going to say.

"Oh friend Beast Boy! I'm most joyous to see you have returned to your original form!" she smiled and flew over and hugged him with enough force she could, considering she only had one working arm, but Beast Boy was still being crushed and seeing she was still very strong, Beast Boys aching muscles responded like anyone else's would in pain.

"AH! STARFIRE IT HURTS PLEASE STOP!" he said clenching his teeth again, she quickly dropped him back to his sit.

Oh forgive me friend Beast Boy" she said, blushing for doing something so rush after just recovering, Beast Boy fell down and looked at Starfire's arm, and looked Depressed.

"I'm sorry about hurting you Starfire..." he said looking to the side once again.

"it is quiet alright friend Beast Boy, I'm sure you did not mean to cause me harm, though I will not be able to attend missions" she said as she frowned.

"Oh yes you can" said Raven, standing up from her seat and walked over to her, she put her hands out in front of her and her blue healing abilities came into play, slowly but surely it healed, Raven was so tired she quickly walked over to the table again and sat next to Beast Boy.

"Oh Marvelous! I am able to do the whooping of the butt!" she said, flexing her arm, getting used to the feeling again, Raven relaxed and leaned her head on Beast Boys shoulder, she was breathing hard but still kept her eye's open.

"Most thanks Friend Raven! I could not have healed any quicker... and why is it that you lean on Beast Boys shoulder like a couple? When you are friends?"

"Yeah I've been noticing you two get a lot closer..." said a smirking Cyborg, no one had seen him there, Beast Boy was the first to ask.

"Dude when did you get here?" he said as he snaked his arm around Ravens shoulder, she only looked at him with tired eye's, Starfire was glad to see him but also wondered when he got there, same went for Robin.

"I got here about the time Starfire gave you that death grip" he said smiling, and had his arms crossed"but that still doesn't answer my Question green bean...?" he said probably already knowing the answer, Beast Boy looked at the tired Raven, she nodded her head telling him to continue and gave that look that said might as well, Beast Boy nodded his head in response and looked at all his friends.

"Me and Raven are dating" _**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Sorry it was really short, I haven't been feeling like myself since I lost one of my favorite writers, and turns out now that I no longer care about that writer, I don't seem to have my muse anymore, but don't worry I just gonna take a small break and get back to writing like I used to. and sorry there wasn't enough action in this scene so I decided to add some BBXRae fluff, but don't worry There'll be some action, but not from the Titan!-laughs evilly-**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Commercial: Hey guys do you like D Hurricane? Do you like his fic's are you a fan of his work, then you'll think this is awesome, now a team of writers how been made with these following writers!**_

_**D Hurricane, Qwertyman & the Flying frog. They've joined together to form the!**_

_**ROBRK TEAM!! **_

_**Here's their link! just write then add the letters under this sentence With the sites name and your there **_

**_/u/1648154/_**

_**If there are any spaces remove them and your there!**_


	19. The Bad Guy arrives!

Hey dude thanks for the reviews you've all made me so happy! Okay you might be wondering why the villain isn't in the fic much, because I was still developing her character, but now I'm pretty sure what her powers are gonna be, another question you might have is, why isn't Slade the main villain, well that's simple he's not suited for this fic, and that's that.

_**D Hurricane: YAY! We did it guys!**_

_**Beast Boy: we did! Awesome! We did it! We did it! -stops- wait what did we do?**_

_**Raven: didn't you remember his last authors note?**_

_**Beast Boy: Uh... I do but I think you should remind our readers he...he...he...he..."**_

_**Raven: sure you do...-rolls eye's- we got the reviews we needed, so now he's posting early.**_

_**Beast Boy: I knew that... and D hurricane does not own Teen titans in anyway shape or form, so please support the official release!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"I got here about the time Starfire gave you that death grip" he said smiling, and had his arms crossed"but that still doesn't answer my Question green bean...?" he said probably already knowing the answer, Beast Boy looked at the tired Raven, she nodded her head telling him to continue and gave that look that said might as well, Beast Boy nodded his head in response and looked at all his friends.

"Me and Raven are dating"all the titans were shocked, except Cyborg still grinning and dented Cyborg, he knew this would happen, as for StarFire and Robin, Robin eye's were bugging out, looking like he had just heard that there was a sell on cheap hair gel, so cheap that even Robin wouldn't buy it, Starfire at first was astonished, mouth a gaped, but soon grew to like the idea, her friends were happy together, that meant no more fighting each other, Beast Boy just smiled nervous as for Raven she was a little concerned of what her friends had to say, she watched unsure of what they were to say.

"This is most joyous! Friends Beast Boy and Raven have found each others hearts! This day is most wonderful!" she exclaimed smiling and floating in the air clamping her hands together, Robin was awe stuck he couldn't believe he it had to be some sort of dream his mind was at a blank,

His mind kept trying to find a possible way, he thought over and over, how was this even going to last they both basically despised each other and now them being a couple _"I sure hope I'm going crazy... because that would make more sense then what is happening, I mean Raven's like my little sister and shes with Beast Boy... in my whole life I've never seen something so odd, no case has ever been this confusing... maybe it's a joke that's right" _he thought trying to keep his mind from thinking of any other thoughts, he shook his head trying to get the image of Raven holding a child, that Beast Boy fathered.

Raven and Beast Boy noticed the look on Robin's blank expression, they guessed he was still processing, but it most have been similar to when a computer says, does not compute,they Starfire looked down from where she was floating, quickly turning to look at Robin still being as giggly as ever.

"Robin are you not glad for friends Raven and Beast Boys Relationship!" she said, after several seconds the caped boy wonder , slapped himself hard turning his head back to look at the two.

"I'm sorry is this a joke did you Blackmail Raven into agreeing with you Beast Boy? Because if you did this would be one amazing prank" he said laughing a little thinking it was one of Beast Boys pranks, Beast Boy looked from Raven to Robin, rising a brow.

"Um... Dude this isn't a joke, me and Raven are going out now" Robin couldn't believe it.

"Is this true Raven?" he asked shocked, his eye's appeared to be ready to shoot out from their sockets, Raven nodded her head blushing, Cyborg walked over, smiling and looked at his friend that he saw as a little brother.

"Beast Boy, Raven never thought I'd be saying this but, congratulations I don't know what you two see in each other!" he said laughing, he may have seemed rude on the outside but on the inside he was content for both of his friends, he laughed so hard he held his metallic sides, Raven had a vein twitching, and lifted her hand, surrounding Cyborg with her dark magic, he stopped laughing.

"Come on Rae it was just a joke, I'm really glad y'all together, seriously!" he cried, Raven smirked she looked to Beast Boy he smirked back, they both nodded and she shoot Cyborg up and down the ceiling and floor, he screamed, after all he didn't really feel the pain,. But felt like he needed to like anybody would.

"Stop! I'm getting dizzy!! " he shouted as he was being span around. Beast Boy was laughing the whole time, he then held Raven being that she was still slightly tired, she finally got tired enough to let Cyborg go, he feel with a humph, he had various sizes of dents"remind me not to do that again..." he said as his eye's span around, Starfire giggled and Robin made a note not to tease Raven.

"Uh... I'm tired Beast Boy can you help me to my room...?" she asked, relaxing into his arms, normally she would be angry but she was tired, she didn't tell them that she absorbed pain, so at the moment she had the pain of a broken arm, and had used all of what was left of her magic, she would have moved feeling oddly uncomfortable, yet at the same time it felt right to her, Beast Boy was holding her because he wasn't sure and thought couples do that, he's seen Robin do that to Starfire and wanted to try it for himself.

"Hey no prob Rae, You know how long I've wanted you to do that to Cyborg!" he smiled, Robin took this time to address something important.

"Yeah we but do you two thing it's okay to be dating when you know whats going on with Beast Boy? This whole incident could lead to some problems, maybe you two should put it off until this mess is sorted out?" Raven looked at him now gaining some of her strength back.

"Robin what I choose to do and not do at anytime is my decision, I know what I'm doing, but thanks for your concern, I'll handle Beast Boys problem soon after I get most of my strength back" she said, Robin only nodded his head, Cyborg then stood up.

"Man... I'm sorry, but I really am happy for you two, You don't know how happy you've made Beast Boy" he said as he went towards the exit"And if y'all need me I'll be in my room fixing these dents and replacing some gear" he said as he waved them off from behind behind, Raven simply stayed in Beast Boys arms, Starfire smiled.

"Oh friends! This is most..." she paused putting her finger to her chain in a thinking pose, looking up at the ceiling"I believe it to be Awesome... am I correct? She asked Beast Boy, he smiled.

"Yeah good one Starfire!" he said, Starfire got an Idea in her head she wanted to see something, but she needed to get them alone and that's when she hatched her evil scheme, she grinned inwardly, and looked at her masked Boyfriend "Robin I feel that we should go to the mall of shopping together" she winked at him telling him to play along, Robin looked at her not really understanding her motives, but by her tone he really couldn't tell.

"Um... Okay Starfire.." he said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her, still with a questioning face, she grabbed his arm.

"We must hurry there is a sale at the store!' she said and flew off with Robin being held by one hand while he screamed for a second.

Next thing Robin knew they were going to the titans security room, Starfire quickly busted the door down and looked towards the camera's showing them the living room Robin was on the ground his eyes spinning, he shook his head taking away the dizziness that he felt and watched as Starfire was looking at the screens, but mostly at the one that Beast Boy and Raven were currently on.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE!"**_

"Um... Starfire why aren't we at the mall? Didn't you say you wanted to go there?' he asked, Starfire stopped her spying.

"Um... I am more curious as to Beast Boy and Ravens actions towards each other, that I wish to see how they function together...for research purposes of course!" she said, Robin could easily see she was making things up.

"Starfire I know you want to watch Beast Boy and Raven, but they need some alone time, we don't me and you just go to the mall and watch a movie, besides we haven't gone out In awhile and it would be nice" he said blushing at the alien princess, he was right Robin and her haven't been doing to much with each other, she frowned feeling very awful.

"You are correct, we have not done doing the outing as much as we have since Beast Boys incident and I feel that it is time to go on the date!" she smiled Robin did the same, she smiled and grabbed his hand and opened the window.

"No wait Starfire! We should...!" but he never got to finish because she flew out the window with him still holding her hand, he screamed as they were airborne.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!"**_

Raven was glad to be alone, no more pestering her and Beast Boy, she really didn't know what to do, they've only been a couple for almost thirty minutes, Beast Boy was just enjoying the moment as well.

"Hey Raven could you have ever imagined this...?" he said smiling, holding her a little closer, the odd thing was that she was taller and him being the shorter one was holding her, of course Raven didn't have the strength to stop him, but she had to get used to it, this was something couples did, she might as well.

"Getting used to what you holding me like a rag doll?"she said obvious sarcasm in her tone.

"No... that we would be you know going out? It's so weird but for some reason it feels right in a way"he said "So Raven wanna hear a joke? I've been saving it for awhile, wanna hear it?"

"Not really..."

"Good! Okay what did the solider say on a cold day!?" he said, Raven groaned not really wanting to hear it.

"no what?" she said going back to her dark monotone voice.

"Is it drafty in here ha...ha...ha!" he laughed, Raven didn't even so much as smirk.

"That was so funny I didn't want to laugh..."she said.

"Isn't it forgot to laugh?" he asked raising a brow not really getting what she said, Raven smirked.

"Well in order for me to forget that it's funny, it actually has to be funny, so because I don't find it funny, I don't want to laugh..."she said, Beast Boys glared at her.

"Yeah your a regular comedian Raven..."

"Only to make sure your not funny..." she said

"Yeah... Yeah... whatever, so Raven wanna sit somewhere else? Because the Kitchens sits aren't to comfortable" he asked, Raven shifted a little in his hold, she turned to look at him.

"I would but, I can barely move"she paused for a moment "And I'm to tired to walk anywhere else"Beast Boy had a blank look on his face, trying to think of something, and finally came to the perfect way to get her around, but it would be tough, he could carry her but his muscles were to tense, then sighed after many Idea's and some about having Gerbils carry them both to the couch, he sighed.

"Okay lets just watch the sun the day, you can rest I need some too" he smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"Um... thanks"she blushed, with wide eye's and a small but shocked expression, but she wasn't the only one who blushed and he leaned back a little and dragged them to the corner of the seats seeing as it was like strange restaurant tables,he stopped and she leaned the crook of his neck, looking away from him, feeling awkward for doing something like that.

"No prob, now lets get some rest?" he said she nodded and closed her eyes curling up to him, just relaxing and forgetting she was being held by the embodiment of annoyance, as they quietly slept for awhile.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH GALOR"**_

Within the vast openness of space a cloaked figure stood just outside the Earth's atmosphere,she had defeated the giant alien from the earlier chapter's, now she had traveled far and only wanted one thing the power of the women who took down a god like creature,her sphere of red energy Dissipated, used to provide ,it was used to protect her from space disburse, she knew her destination was this planet, and her target, she stopped, grinning evilly, then the cloaked person finally pulled down their hood, she smiled showing her long black hair,sharp demon like fangs, and her glowing red eye's, she smirked as she prepared to take her prize, the daughter of Trigon, her name was Galor, she took this moment to look over the Earth.

"Not a place I would have figured Trigons daughter to be at, but soon her power will be mine...he...he...he...he..." she then laughed in her twisted manner, and charged down towards the earth, she became a blaze Of red hot fire, she crushed into the earth somewhere with tons of mountains and grassy fields, a man wearing lederhosen, stopped playing his music and looked into a the massive hole and watched as the cloaked women landed on the ground most of her cloak burned, she tore it off wearing some odd clothing most of it was gold, she wore a gold chest plate but under it was a long black tight fitting shirt, on her wrists she wore bracelets that had gold symbols of Azarath and wore an odd gold skirt that was made of three flips some martial as the chest plate, and wore black pants under her skirt, her shoes were the same as the chest plate and the skirt with the same design along with symbols of Azarath as well, she stopped gasping, and grabbed her neck,she appeared to be looking for something, she felt like she was choking, the man in the lederhosen couldn't believe what he was seeing she looked at him, her eye's wide and appeared in a flash in front of him still holding her neck, and grabbed his throat he tried screaming but couldn't she lifted him in the air, she was about six feet tall, and lifted her one free hand and twisted her fingers and a white aura came out from the mans mouth, he struggled for awhile but soon feel limp, she dropped him he landed with a thumb.

"This planets air is difficult to breath... I need some time to get used to it, she disappeared into the mountains,having to get used to the earths atmosphere, she struggled and reached the mountains, she stopped and landed near the top, still breathing some what irregularly.

"I...W-will... find! You...Raven!!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the mountains, scaring birds and all sorts of different animals away.

Back at the Tower raven couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen but at the moment was to tired to care, right now it was just her and Beast Boy, she liked it when it was peaceful, and Beast Boy being quiet was a bonus for her, she sighed happily, as Beast Boy loosen up in his arms, But he could sense something in his mind, but couldn't really care at the moment, he was wrong to not worry.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**IN BEAST BOYS MIND!"**_

(During Beasts Boys and Raven talk)

The Beast had landed on the hard surface of his mind mountain, he really couldn't halt his falling, his fur was ruined, his mouth bleeding slightly he felt like he was hit by a bus, he would move to like his wounds but didn't have the strength, he could only lie there as he was doing so, hear Beast Boy and Raven Talking, he heard him ask her to be his, this made the Beast Infuriated, he tired moving again he beaten body said otherwise, he groaned and stopped moving, and was taking steady breathes.

"I will not lose her... I will take my mate, no matter the cost..."he said as he fell unconscious.

"_**TO BE CONTINUED!!"PLEASE REVIEW! Just go down to the page and see the little go button and click on the go button! And summit!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

Hey dudes thanks for the reviews, you guys gave me 16 reviews! That was awesome, so here's the chapter you asked for, and hope you guys don't take what I did for Galor seriously, I have nothing against the people of the danish talking place... or I forget what the place is called, but I'm not against them and thanks for the reviews!

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"


	20. Nevermore!

Hey whats up dude's and duddettes I'm back, sorry it's taking me so long to finish and Im really glad by how well this fic is going, the flow just seems to be coming back to me, you guys must be happy

_**D Hurricane:Come with me and I'll lead you to the goodness**_

_**Robin: um... what do you mean by that?**_

_**StarFire: he merely means that he brings the new chapter Boyfriend Robin, so you must say the disclaimer -she smiles-**_

_**Robin:Oh okay, D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form so please support the official release, how was that?**_

_**StarFire: Marvelous, as you humans might say, ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

I've been thinking and there's one reviewer who's always has faith in this story so, this Fic is dedicated to

"cRazyMaN676!" for being very supportive and helping me get my faith back, and thanks to the dude, I will continue posting so this entire fic is dedicated to him, thanks dude

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

"_**NEVERMORE! SCENE"**_

"Um... thanks"she blushed, with wide eye's and a small but shocked expression, but she wasn't the only one who blushed and he leaned back a little and dragged them to the corner of the seats seeing as it was like strange restaurant tables,he stopped and she leaned the crook of his neck, looking away from him, feeling awkward for doing something like that.

"No prob, now lets get some rest?" he said she nodded and closed her eyes curling up to him, just relaxing and forgetting she was being held by the embodiment of annoyance, as they quietly slept for awhile, she was glad to relax today to many thing had been going on, she decided well she was relaxing she would visit her emotions and figure somethings out for her self, she concentrated and focused her mind, searching within herself, feeling around she finally entered her mind trance, and began her search and reason for her feelings towards the green boy, as she silently chanted her mantra in her head, over and over again, she found herself in a dark void floating in her ocean of darkness, her eye's closed dead to the world, her mind started expanding, she could feel herself falling and falling deeper into her subconscious.

She suddenly felt a world manifest it's self around her, a sky was formed with red stars, red moon like objects, as well as rock drafting seeming to only existing for the sole purpose of existing, only a path was made of dirt, that seemed to have gates all leading to one arch, which was oddly shaped and resembled Raven's cloak well the hood part anyways, suddenly Raven awoke and found that she was falling , nearing the ground at the last second, her powers kicked in and levitated herself, saving her from the impact, she was going to fall on her back, she stilled there for a few second and she straightened herself out, standing up right, she then gently placed her feet on the ground

"Now to find out about myself" she paused for a second, thinking "Wow I have to talk to myself, I must be going crazy..." she said to herself probably accepting the fact that she was most likely going to be insane, after she was dating Beast Boy, now nothing surprised her, she walked down the trail and was searching for any emotion she could spot, she went further, occasionally she would look around, just admiring the area, she kept quiet and hoped that the first gate wouldn't lead to happy domain, she could never understand her, Raven couldn't even imagine herself looking like that, or acting similar to that of Happy's antic's, she came near the gate and closed her eye's afraid of which emotion she might run into, all she could do was think _"Please don't let it be Happy's! Please don't let it be Happy's!" she repeated in her head over and over again, _If she ended up in Happy's she would probably want to play annoying games, talk about pointless, tease her, start asking dumb questions, not to mention probably talk about double dating with StarFire and Robin, and say, immature things like whens the wedding for her and Beast Boy, she really didn't need that she phased through it the portal moving like splashing water, sending Raven to one of her emotion-clones, she still kept her eye's closed, she slowly opened her eye's and saw that the room wasn't what she had feared.

It was actually the exact opposite, this realm appeared to be a library, books upon books, the room seemed to stretch out, shelfs holding as many as one thousand books, over them they held little captions.

"Good I'm in Knowledges realm, now where'd she get to, guess I'll have to find her..." she sighed not really in the mood for searching for her self, no she thoughts she was on some weird inner quest, she walked by and noticed the captions, she walked and glanced around the room, switching back and fourth between shelfs and searching for her intelligent emotion, as she would pass by, she read some of the captions, some read; thoughts, teachings, meditation, controlling emotions, Azarath history, memories, past experiences, the list would continue, but Raven halted, due to her coming across, a strange shelf, she eyed for a minute the caption read friends and thoughts, she saw four books all colored black but on the shelves the book held the titans names, she wondered what they were about, the caption only said friends on it.

"Wonder what these are about..."she said picking up one of the books, she grabbed the one labeled 'Beast Boy' out of curiosity she wanted to know what these books were about, she never kept track of the place, this was Knowledges home, she only kept it in shape and organized her thoughts she turned to the intro page, study of Beast Boy, she read the page aloud.

"this is my thoughts and feelings toward this green boy, I was wondering around jump city searching for something to do, to help others, I came across this green boy and some guy who obviously buys cheap hair gel" she stopped for a second.

"Hm... just seems like how we meet" she wondered, and continued reading from the book "The green boy seems to joyous and full of energy, loves to joke around and poke fun at everything, it's kinda adorable how his fang pokes out from his mouth, but not like I could ever like him, later after that me and him and the other's fought off some large green lizard king, who wanted this alien, who apparently likes the spiky haired guy named Robin, I later find out that the green boys name is Beast Boy, green skinned" she stopped.

"Hm... kinda basic, lets see what happens later on..." she said turning the page skipping several chapter and going into the middle of the book. "today we got mail, and the Beast Boy flirted with me for a second wiggling his eye brows at me, like as if I was some fan girl who secretly liked him, turns it it was some weird puppets that steal our souls I have to say I sorta liked being flirted with, it was a new experience back on Azarath no boy would do that because they thought I was evil and cursed as the daughter of Trigon, she I'm not sure what ti think, I guess I think he's some what attractive, but not my type, though he's still kinda cute, wait did I just think that!? NO WAY! Ugh... my head hurts, I need to mediate..." Raven stopped reading once more blushing even back then she liked him.

"I don't believe it..." mouth agape as she stared at the pages, not really trusting her eye sight, but it was there plain as day, she finally straightened out her face.

"Believe it or not it is fact" Raven turned to see Knowledge standing next to her leaning against the shelf while wearing her yellow cloak, it's appearance exactly to that of Raven's, she pushed her glasses up from falling to her lower half of her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked

"When you began speaking aloud, I heard you near by, no doubt you've come here for a reason, also to answer your question, I would probably say the moment when you stated Garfield's doom patrol code name" she responded.

"You know you could have said something... and I'm here to talk to all of the other Me's so get them rounded up, were having a meeting, we're going to discuss what I feel for Beast Boy" Knowledge only nodded her head.

"Follow me I shall gather the other's" she said, Raven did as knowledge had told her and followed the yellow emotion,they came across a lounge in the library, with seats for read, a mediation area, a few beanie bags, they neared a counter, where a stove was, she noticed a small tea kettle, with some herbal tea leaves, and shelfs stacked with them in bags, knowledge turned towards them.

"Would you like to enjoy some tea with me? The others will get word of you and It will take a few moments for me to summon them" she offered.

"Sure not like there's something more I could do" Knowledge simply seat the tea and went over to the counter and came near a strange window and opened it, the dark colored ravens came, the very same that had told Cyborg and Beast Boy to turn back when they had first entered 'Nevermore', they looked at her, their eye's didn't split into four different one's because they were no longer under Trigons influence, and were now loyal mind servants to raven and her emotions, knowledge lifted her hand and sent her thoughts into their minds, they shook their heads and went off flying, she walked over to the lounge and came behind Raven, apparently she had gotten herself a book well she was waiting, a large book with the title "The Raven" over it, no doubt a book by Edgar Allen Poe.

"I have called them over they will be here shorty"

"good..." said Raven continuing to read, well she was reading some thoughts entered her mind _"Hm... I've read these books so many times that I have copies of them in my head, it's kinda weird, but again when haven't I been like that, so I guess it's normal to me"_

"Raven I know why your here, your here to find out what you truly feel for Beast Boy, because your not used to feeling this way and want to gather further information on this subject"

"Yeah but how did you know?" she asked laying her book down from the seat she was reading it on.

"I'm not called your knowledge for no apparent reason Raven..."she said, taking a seat across from her.

"Oh sorry... so when should the others get here?" she asked, placing the book on a near by coffee table with a reading lamp placed on it.

"They should be here any moment now"suddenly the tea kettle went off "Oh the water's ready" she said getting up from her seat and getting the tea, and adding the leaves, she took to cups and brought them over careful not to spill them or get burned, she handed one cup to Raven, she took it and nodded thanking her, she nodded in returned and went to her previous seat.

In a large oddly pink colored field sat Raven's pink colored emotion happy, she was on a small hill smiling and looking at the odd clouds which seemed to have weird and strange shapes, she was leaned back with her hands behind her head smiling, which wasn't something so odd considering that she never stopped smiling, but something caught her eye.

"Wow that cloud looks like a Strawberry!" she said cheerfully, chuckling slightly, not only did the could look like the so called fruit but, it was fact a strawberry "oh and that one looks like a flower!" pointing at another cloud, that was actually as she described them, truly the place was far to pink for Raven's or anybody for that matter, she stopped her think and put her index finger to her chain, seeming to be in deep thought "I wonder now that me... well the real me and Beast Boy are now dating" she stopped giggle and laughing a little "I can't believe that me and him are dating now! Its so cool! A few days ago were friends who can't stand each other and now were a cute couple!" she shouted in excitement, holding her hands close to her chest, to say she was excited would be an understatement "I wonder if raven will ever let him visit...? cause if she did, then when she gets a kiss from him, then I can get one!" she said falling back on the gentle hill sighing closing her eye's for a second, she felt someone coming near, next thing she knew.

"Are you always this clam...?" asked a Orange caped Raven, appearing right behind her having her arms crossed, annoyed for being ignored for so long "I've been here waiting to talk to you for like ten minutes, you obviously have the hearing and gracefulness of a cat..." her eye twitching like a flashing light, Happy finally took notice.

"Sorry rude just getting used to being someone's girlfriend..." she said with a dreamy look on her face, one that said she wasn't really paying attention, Rude was getting irritated by this.

"Would you get up! Besides whats so great about being with a skinny, nerdy, green dope... I would rather listen to StarFire talk about the mall and girl talk" she said for some reason not really liking the idea of Raven and Beast Boy being together, after all she was skeptical she was rude and seemed to give bad comments on everything.

"Your just saying that because you want him all to yourself" happy proclaimed, grinning so much that her smile didn't seem to fit her face, Rude stopped and became silent, blushing and looking away, she crossed her arms.

"As if" she pouted, happy knew she won this round, so she started laughing "I don't see what's so funny" said rude, Happy finally stopped and wiped away a tear of laughter from her face.

"You should see the look on your face! And huh...?" she said, looking out in the distance were rude was still standing, rude took notice.

"whats wrong you finally get a brain cell?" she said, but saw that Happy wasn't responding "Um... hello?" she said trying to get her attention by waving her hand in front of the pink emotions face , Happy pointed her finger in the air at what she was looking at.

"look somethings coming" said happy, something indeed was coming "looks like a bird...?" she said.

"what bird?" asked Rude turning to look at what happy was staring at, she could also see it, it flew and came near them, they remembered these odd birds.

"Um... aren't these those birds Knowledge uses to send us message sometimes?" asked Happy, looking down at the black raven that landed in front of their feet, staring at them tilting it's head.

"No it's a regular bird that just happened to get in Raven's mind... of course it's the messaging bird" she said, crouching down to it's level. "So what do you got for us you rat with wings" the bird seemed to have a vein pulsing on it's head, obviously it knew what she was saying, but ignored it for the moment.

"Rude don't be mean to the birdie, now tell us birdie, what do you wanna tell us?" she asked smiling as usual, the bird appeared to be a lot more clam, then when it first started.

"Knowledge call for you all, Raven has come to tell us something of great importance, please travel to Knowledges realm" said the strange Raven, that was somewhat adorable but the strange child like voice would send chills into people's spines, and at the moment that's how happy felt.

"O-oh okay we'll be there" she said, shaking in a comical cartoon way, smiling nervously, the small bird shook his head and flew off into the sky "I can never get used to that... t-they also look so cute, but when they talk it's like some crazy dead kid movie...uh..." she said shaking her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Well you heard the stupid talking bird, we have a meeting to get to" she said, and levitated in the air, happy did the same, and flew beside her, and went towards the exit, as they flew they left the realm known as Happy's and came across another portal, and went in it, and imagined a dusty old library, they were standing and saw that were standing in the room they knew they should be in.

In the other realms, was timid who looking down at one of the messenger birds was,shaking her head and flew off, past her maze, Courage could be seen cracking her knuckles just haven beaten a large stone humanoid creature with many arms and legs, as the small black Raven was moving it's beak, Courage quickly took flight, heading in the same direction as timid, a purple emotion that was holding a small Beast Boy plush toy, was smiling gladly as the small raven bird gave her the message she needed, the brown emotion was busy running in garbage and finally came to a stop, seeing the little black bird, after a few seconds she was on her way as well, the last in a large mountain like dessert stood rage blasting rocks left and right until she saw the the same bird that all the other emotions came in contact with, she grinned evilly and blasted the bird back, knowing full well what this meeting was about.

As Rude and happy walked over to the lounge they looked around and glanced at a few of the books, but didn't really find them all that interesting, soon they came across the lounge, were Raven and knowledge were seated, happy was the first to greet them.

"Hey guys what's up? Been awhile Raven" she said smiling, Raven simply sighed knowing that happy was the most annoying of her emotions, Rude took this as her Que to step in.

"Yeah... yeah Glad to see ya too, whatever so what do you want miss personality?" she said not really all that interested in what they were going to discuss, Raven glared at Rude, she took it back her Rude emotion was one of her most difficult to have a intelligent conversation with, because she would always change the subject or just shrug it off, ignoring her for the moment.

"We'll talk about it when the others get here, in the mean time sit down, and keep your mouths shut, that especially goes for you two!" she said, Rude only grumbled as happy giggled, they both did as they were told, but happy decided to greet knowledge.

"Hey Brainy!" she said plopping down and crossing her legs sitting on the ground next to the yellow emotion.

"It's knowledge not brainy..." she said keeping her normal stern look, Happy was joking around with her.

"Okay Brainy!" she said grinning again, Knowledge slapped her hand against her forehead in aggravation, she knew she was toying with her, so she choose to not even bother with her, Rude just took her place near Raven and kept quiet , as she sat on one of the beanie bags, laying there with a vacant look on her face, just as they were waiting Raven and Knowledge would take sips of their tea, suddenly the sound of a portal open was heard, they waited, as Courage came into view, she marched right in there.

"Hey come on lets get this thing underway, I've got some training to do" she said taking a seat, or beanie bag was the appropriate word, Raven was really having a hard time believing these were her emotions.

"We all have to0 be here, that's why I call these meetings..." said raven clearly annoyed while having a dry tone in her voice, Courage merely shrugged it off, and sat there bored, and uninterested her version of fun, and meaningful meetings were one's that including fist fights, she sat near Raven.

"Alright... lets get this thing going, woo...ha! Then after this we can fight those stone weirdo's, and kick some massive butt!" she shouted excited, her dull demeanor gone, replaced with one of extreme joy, everyone in the lounge including Raven became silent all having a small sweat drop appearing on their heads, Courage wonder why everyone was so quiet, and took notice of all the odd stares "What...?"

"Never mind ... lets just wait till the others get here" said Raven, but Raven could feel something, or rather someone was watching them, and seeing as all the emotions were never one's to watch and hide, all except one "timid you can come out now, nothing bad is going to happen please step out"

"What Raven Timid isn't here?" Questioned Courage she might have spoken to soon though, because the Grey cloaked emotions stepped out from the shadows or books shelfs, but actually only came half way, only showing half her face, clinging to the corner of the shelfs.

"I-i didn't want to bother you...s-some... one like me s-shouldn't be seen..." she said still to frightened to be around so many others, Happy was the first to speak.

"Don't say that we need you! She said all of us, so that means you too" she said still smiling in her goofy fashion, Timid still kept close to her precious book shelf.

"Please timid we need to have everyone were we can hear them and you being over there, won't help..."said Raven, timid didn't even so much as move her look of fear only seeming to more obvious, Raven sighed this was getting her no where, as she was about to get her, Happy stood up.

"Don't worry Timid, it'll be okay, now get over here!" she said running towards Timid, and grabbed her arm, Timid shrieked as happy attempted to pray her away from the shelfs, they became small and Chibi sized (For those who don't know what chibi means it,s when a anime characters changes into a small adorable version of themselves almost baby like,it's probably a business trick to save on animation, and still get the same rating's, but I still enjoy seeing them )

The small chibi Timid was scream as she held onto the corner of the book shelfs, as a small chibi Happy would pull on her legs in order to get her to seat down, the others only watched not really sure what to do, finally after several attempts happy had won and grabbed her and planted on her down next to her the pink cloaked girl went back to sitting down, Timid kept quiet hoping to be unnoticed trying to bend in avoiding anyone trying to talk to her, happy smiled for a job well done if you could call it that.

"Wow that would have been a whole lot of fun if we had some stinky socks!" shouted Hygienically challenged shouted, appearing to have come out of the very thin air, while standing next to Knowledge, Knowledge was shocked she had probably wondered in during Happy's excellent encouraging words for her to join then in the meeting, knowledge almost jumped of her non existent skin, she was truly surprised, her eye's were wide in shock, she relaxed and asked the question they were all wondering.

"When did you arrive Hygienically challenged?"asked Knowledge, the browned caped emotion only looked at her in wonder, as small question marks appeared above her head.

"Huh..." she said confusion clearly evident on her face.

"she asked when did you get here, Brainiac..." said rude, in a rude way as she sat.

"Yeah when did you get here messy?" asked Courage eying the brown colored girl, she just stood there smiling, the next thing they knew she was scratching her arm pits, they were all weirded out.

"Don't ever do that again..." Raven said in her flat monotone voice she would use when threating Beast Boy with something, but the messy paid no mind.

"Oh I got here when happy and scaredy cat were having there argument" she said, seating on another one of the beanie bags, relaxing herself into it.

"I'm n-not a scaredy-c-cat!" she squeaked.

"Messy don't talk like that, so now that everyone is almost here, we should be able to start this meeting, all that's missing is Rage, where is she?" Raven asked her emotions all of them looked to one another, and shrugged, nodding their heads not at all knowing of her current location, Raven sighed wondering where she was she would probably ignore this meeting, as she did most of the time.

"Greetings you fools I'm here, lets get this ridiculous meeting over with..." said Rage, just now having stepped through the portal.

"Wow you always have the nicest greetings..." said Rude rolling her eye's, still have her arms crossed, Rage glared at her ready to tear her apart.

"You better stay quiet before you get hurt!" she practically shouted, Rude wasn't even phased by her words, she just stared back at her, same look as before.

"I'm so scared..." she said dryly, Rage was already at her last straw, Rage marched over almost seething from the mouth, Raven knew this was her Que.

"Don't even start or I'll cage you up again, so clam down..." said Raven, Rage shook her head and looked away pouting, and stood her ground, near Courage only watching, Raven looked around and noticed Affection standing close by, she didn't want to address her because she was afraid to learn anything from her, well at least until the meeting was really underway.

"Fine... she's safe for the moment" responded Rage.

"alright now that were all here, I have something very important to discuss with you all, I need to know my true feelings for Beast Boy, So I'm here to get the info I need so I'm going to ask each of you, your thoughts on Beast Boy now that him, and I are dating..." she said blushing slightly, Raven watched as all the emotions looked towards each other rage narrowed her eye's at knowledge who simply nodded her head, knowledge gave her an agreeing nod, and turned to Raven.

"Raven we knew that you would want answers, so we took upon ourselves to agreeing to a meeting no only with you but Beast boy as well, you see some of us were unfortunate enough to meet him, also we'd like to enjoy his company, so that you both may be aware of your feelings, so we will hold hold all of your answers until he accompanies you into your mind"she stated, intertwining her hands keep a hard yet stern look, Raven was awe stuck she couldn't believe they wanted him to come with her, the last time Beast Boy was in her mind he and Cyborg had risked their lives, and now her emotions wanted her bring him inside her mind.

"You what? You can't be serious, why can't you just tell me, Beast Boy doesn't need to be here?"she would have continued but Knowledge lifted her hand telling her to stop.

"Raven we understand your concern, but we have already decided so until you get him here, we'll be waiting here, so until then Raven..." said Knowledge lifting her hand using her glowing dark energy, the other emotions followed, surrounding Raven in her own dark energy.

"WAIT!" she tried saying but soon became a dark flash, leaving nevermore, Raven disappeared, once again returning to her conscious state of mind, she stirred in her sleep _"Whats wrong with them! How could they throw me out of my own mind, I swear when I get back their gonna have a few things to answer" _she said in her thoughts,Beast Boy was gently holding her, his animal instincts took control, due to the fact that he knew she was injured, so one thing lead to another he started licking her neck, as a lion would do with their young, Raven was in deep thought but felt something, she couldn't think straight, Beast Boy mind was lost enjoying the feeling of a mate, Raven was blushing opening her mouth in ecstasy, she held in the feeling as best as she could, Beast Boy was starting to put more passion into licking her, his touch sending chills down her spine, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh..." she moaned as the rooms items started flying around, he continued the room started shaking, but luckily wasn't strong enough to reach the Garage were Cyborg was working on the T-Car, that's when Beast Boy stopped, his eye's snapped open he found that his tongue was on Raven's neck, he stopped finally allowing Raven to think, Raven eye's went wide, Beast Boy pulled back blushing furiously, Raven did the same.

"Um... T-this is awkward"said Raven not really sure what to say, Beast Boy still had a shocked look, he started sweating nervously.

"Rae-Raven I didn't mean to, it-it just happened!" he said, afraid of what she might say.

"It's o-okay Beast Boy, I... I'm guessing it's part of you animal instincts, I didn't think it would actually happen..." she said, she could still feel his tongue on her, the strange tingling feeling was still there.

"Oh thanks for understanding... I didn't know what I was doing" he relaxed glad to be in the clear, Raven nodded, and moved in his arms, putting her hands on his chest to put some distance between them, she looked into his eye's.

"Beast Boy we have to talk..." she said, Beast Boy knew what it meant when a girl said we have to talk.

"Please Raven we've only been together for a few hours please don't leave me!" he cried

"No Beast Boy it's not that, I don't want to break up, just need to tell you something" she said Beast stopped, almost hyper ventilating.

"Oh then what...?"he asked, Raven looked away, no entirely sure how to approach the subject, she took one deep Breath, she might as well get it over with.

"Beast Boy I need you to come with me into my mind..." _**"TO BE CONTINUED!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Wow that took forever! Sorry I really wanted this to be my try on a Nevermore scene, I've always wanted to try, this, don't worry I'll get more on the villain and the plot soon, just have this I've been wanting to write for awhile.

Also I've wanted to let you guys vote, so which Emotion will Beast Boy and Raven talk to first? Here's your options

Rage

Timid

Happy

Rude

Courage

Knowledge

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!!"**_

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE


	21. My Feelings! 21 Finally here!

Hey guys I originally had this, but you see my computer had a few problems, so we had to get the system restored which caused most of my fic's I was working on, like Gender Bend Love Ch17, and even this ch21, so I lost most of my fic's data, so I'm gonna have to restart most of my work.

_**D Hurricane: Okay sorry for the long... wait!and here's our winner for the Emotion vote some of you voted Affection but she wasn't an opinion**_

_**Timid: I w-won but I thought no body liked me...**_

_**D Hurricane: Of course we like you are so sweet and cute! And so nice!**_

_**Timid: oh thank you all... and D-D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, so p-please support the official release...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**IN NEVERMORE!" (During Raven & Beast Boys lick session)**_

In the lounge of the Nevermore all the emotions faces were completely red, Happy was giggling, Rude was stand still with a shocked look on her face,Timid had fallen over her beanie bag car well her eyes were swirling in a classical anime cartoon knock out way, Knowledges classes were completely fogged up, she had to take them of and clean them to look through them again, Rage merely twitched keeping a steady look never letting them see her in any weakened state , until she fell over from the feeling of ecstasy moving and away and quickly hiding behind a bookshelf, her blush blending with the color of her cloak, Courage just smiled rubbing the spot were she felt his tongue, though still as red faced as the other's, Hygienically challenged, just stood there unable to mouth a single word, affection was holding her Beast Boy plushy close to her heart blushing far more then the other's if that was even possible.

"That tickled and it was so cute!" shouted the pink emotion, throwing her arms up in the air giggling, knowledge had finished cleaning her glasses as the tint of red left all of their face's.

"Um... yes that was interesting to say the least" she said staring down at the carpet floor, Knowledge looked over and saw that Rude seemed annoyed.

"Finally he stopped that was annoying! Stupid green elf..." she said but everyone knew she was only saying that because she was still in denial, she noticed timid, laying on the floor on her back "Um... hey cry baby you getting up anytime soon?"she asked

"Uh..."she replied, still flat on her back, she appeared as though some one had punched her, and she was knocked out, hence the earlier statement, three bookshelf's away from timid stood Affection holding her little plushy, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wow I really... liked that, what a man..." she sighed in a dreamy way, while almost out of breath a smile gracing her face"

"_**END OF NEVERMORE SCENE!"**_

"No Beast Boy it's not that, I don't want to break up, just need to tell you something" she said Beast stopped, almost hyper ventilating.

"Oh then what...?"he asked, Raven looked away, not entirely sure how to approach the subject, she took one deep Breath, she might as well get it over with.

"Beast Boy I need you to come with me into my mind..." Said Raven, as Beast boy started at her for a few moments, trying to registering her words correctly, in his mind it kept repeat the same phrase over and over, the same way a computer would _"does not compute!" _the staring continued and Beast Boy looked angry and subconscious, and grabbed her shoulders, and shook her, this caught Raven by surprise and she didn't have time to respond.

"Where's the real Raven! Who are you! Are you an evil mutant alien race trying to take over the world! Give me Raven! I want her back!" he stopped his sudden moment of stupidity finally over "So... wait that means Raven really doesn't like me... aw..." or so I had thought, Raven daze from being shook so much ended, so she straighten herself out and glared at the young changeling.

"Beast Boy you pin head it's me! I just need you to come with me, turns out my emotions want to have a chat with both of us, there's no mutant whatever you said and it's the real me, not one of your sugar en doused television coma's, just me..." she said in a flat tone, Beast Boy still wasn't sure. _"HM... how can I be so sure this is Raven... there's only one way to find out!"_ he thought. He took this to his advantage, if this wasn't Raven he would know he just needed to test this theory of his out and this gave him a perfect excuse to attempt this, now smirking and had a look that said "oh is that so" he took this time to close distance between their face and get near he ear, smirking the entire time.

"Raven your so cute... I just wanna kiss you all day long" he said in s slow seductive voice, causing Raven to blush and make several objects in the common room to explode or fly off and hit other objects, Raven eye's widened, and she pushed him back with both room, causing him to fall off the common room benches/tables, he fell and hit his head, his eye's in a daze, and swirling in a comical anime swirling type of way, he lifted a finger "Yup that's the really you Rae..." Raven held her hands close to her chest in hopes of calming down her already fast beating heart, the blood left her checks, she once again gave him one of her death glares.

"Beast Boy..." she growled, staring daggers at him, Beast Boy quickly stood up, holding up his hands in a defensive way to avoid getting hit.

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure it was y-you that's all..." he said laughing nervously, Raven raised a brow, and seemed to accept his answer "And what do expect Raven you asked me to into your mind, where your room is, where I'm not supposed to go! So why do you want me to go all of a sudden? I mean you've only let Starfire in your room, even then you won't let her touch anything?" he said, during that time Raven moved away from the benches/Table, and stood next to Beast Boy, the expression on her face was, well expressionless, she was currently in deep thought _"I can't tell Beast Boy that I want him to go there just to see what my true feelings are, he might get scared and worried that my feelings won't like him, so I guess I'm going to have to lie to him, not like it'd be the first time, I'll tell him the true later" _she nodded her head, looking at Beast Boy.

"Well you see some of my emotions that didn't get the chance to meet you, and want to spend some time with you"she said, Beast Boy just stared at her not really sure what to do or say at the moment "Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are, they asked me to get you there, but..." she said looking out the common room windows, as she scanned the room she noticed a note on the counter with big bold letter's reading 'FOR RAVEN AND BEAST BOY'

"Raven what are you looking at?" asked Beast Boy, he noticed that Raven was pointing her finger at the counter and turned to look at where she was pointing and narrowed his eye's, now he saw the note "Hey a note..." he said walking over to the counter Raven followed in toe, quickly grabbing it from the counter he unfolded it to read it's contents, the writing was somewhat difficult to understand, the writing was in pink ink, meaning it could only be one persons hand writing Starfire's "Hey it's Stars writing! Okay lets see..."he clears his throat and began reading it out loud, suddenly out of no where Beast Boy's hair takes the shape of Starfire's hair, truly the power of American and Japanese animation at work.

_Dear friends Raven & Beast Boy:_

"_Robin and I have returned from the mall of shopping, we found you like this and felt we should not disturb you, though Cyborg has attempted in placing the shaving of the cream on Beast Boy's hand, but I did not understand what was the importance of the bird's feather, Robin has told me it was a mean joke, since Beast Boy would probably hit Raven while trying to stop the itch the feather would have caused, so for Beast Boy's safety and Raven's, Robin stopped Cyborg, but when he had not done what he had wanted he asked if he could take a picture when Robin had left, he said it would be for __his Scrapbook, I was eager to see his but he told me that he wasn't ready yet and, before he left I heard mumble something about Ebay, I do not know what that means but, after all of that had happened I wrote you this note..."_

Said Beast Boy finishing impersonating Starfire, Raven couldn't believe how good he was at impersonations, to say she was impressed would have been an understatement, though she didn't show it through her facial expression.

"Dude so Cyborg tried to do the old shaving cream and feather trick on me? And now he's going to sell a picture of us on eBay? Dude I'll get him for that!"he said crumpling the paper, and throwing it over his shoulder, ticked off at the metal man, and about to get his revenge, until a gray on landed on his shoulder.

"I doubt you could, everyone's asleep we actually slept so long that it's night" she said gesturing her head towards the common room windows, Beast Boy followed her gesture, placing his gaze towards the windows, the night time sky was definably there.

"Aw... that saves you for now Cyborg, but just wait dude you just wait..."he whispered to himself, which made Raven question his thoughts at the moment, but shrugged them off.

"If you need me I'll be reading in my room" she then began walking towards her room, Beast stopped his plotting against Cyborg, as he had a confused look on his face.

"But shouldn't we go to sleep I mean, it's like ten or something?"he asked, Raven halted, looking over her shoulder she choose to answer his question.

"Beast Boy tell me do you feel tired?" she asked.

"Um... not really"he responded.

"And do you know why that is?"she asked hoping he was as dim as he was making himself out to be.

"Uh...I don't know" he said Raven sighed, seeing as common sense wasn't working.

"We slept for hours so Our bodies are now rested, and can move more properly, but I'm guessing your still somewhat sore since this morning aren't you?"Said Raven , now fully looking at Beast Boy, Beast Boy put one of his hands under his chain in a thinking pose, as he walked over to where Raven was standing.

"I don't feel as sore as this morning, but I don't think I can move too much, or it might hurt, so I think I won't be able to do anything for awhile... this totally stinks man..."he said slumping his shoulders.

"Don't whine about it, just getting better is all you need to do" Said Raven, once again walking towards the exit_ , _This time a green hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey Raven, like you said I'm not tired so I was wondering if you want to hang out for awhile? You know since we're going out..."he said Nervously.

"You already held me for almost the entire day, now you want to hang with me in my room?" she asked, she was about to say no, until she noticed that Beast Boy was giving her the puppy dog look "Alright... but don't touch anything and be quiet!" she said annoyed for giving in so easily.

"Alright I won't touch anything, just don't wanna be bored channel surfing then finally go to sleep, so lets go!" he said taking her hand, Raven gasped as such a thing, then relaxed into it, a small vein appearing on her head.

"Lets just go" she said, walking with Beast Boy holding her hand, both had a slight tint of red on their checks, they went through the common room doors, and into the hallway, seconds later they reached Ravens door, Raven's room was the same and as dark as before room, Beast boy looked around slightly scared.

"Um... I see you haven't done any redecorating he...he..." he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Like I said earlier don't touch anything" she said walking towards the bookshelf in her room, she placed her hand on books and scrolled her finger across the shelves of the books, while Beast Boy's had would drift to different side's of her room, Raven moved her hand on a book that was slightly out of place, causing it to fall from the shelf, she aimed to put it back on the shelf but before she could get it, Beast Boys green hand caught it right as it was about ti hit the ground.

"Hey whats this?" he said holding the book with one hand, checking the side and reading the shelve, it read 'Demon's and Wizards of Azarath' which caught his attention.

"That's none if your business!"she answered him, quickly taking the book from his hand.

"But Rae I need something to do" he whined

"Beast Boy you wouldn't understand most of what these books contents, not to mention this isn't from this universe, most of the literature is foreign to people from this plane of existence "she said in an annoyed tone, Beast Boy looked at her with a blank stare meaning he didn't get anything of what she said.

"Um... you lost me"he responded while little question marks appeared above his head, Raven sighed. _"Alright thing Beast Boy's level... think Beast Boys level"_

"Um... these books aren't from here and even if you wanted to understand it would be hard, because some of the words are to hard for you to read" she said holding the book to her side.

"Oh... but how about you read it to me? So we can both have something to read, and do you know just as much as we can get out of it, before he hit the hay"he said smiling with his trademark toothy grin, Raven just stared at him for a moment.

"Um... yeah I'll pass, I prefer to read alone"said Raven

"Aw... come on Rae! Please...?" he said putting his hands together, pleading for her to say yes, seeing that look Raven felt the heat rise to her checks, due to the fact that he was leaning in on her.

"Fine... but only three pages, these are long and complicated, this book is about demon Origins, meaning their history as how they came to be so pick one of the following that you want me to read for us?" she said opening the book and turning to the pages content, after pronouncing them to Beast Boy, he thought for a moment, and pointed to a random name on the.

"How about this one?" he said pointing to the name, 'Galor' Raven at first had no idea why he had chosen her but wasn't one to question actually at the moment she was to tired to care, she needed to relax and get slightly tired for her to finally get to sleep.

"this one... are you sure?" she asked, turning to Beast Boy, Beast Boy just nodded his head, Raven merely shrugged flipping through the pages until she reached the title 'Story Of The Military Demon'

"So what's this about, is it some sort of evil wizard dude or something?" he asked Raven, looked confused while having an questioning expression.

"Actually I'm not sure, I haven't even got to this book yet, seems like we've been so busy lately that I've mostly been mediating that readings become something I haven't had much time for, I guess we'll just have to see what's written in here" she said making her way to her bed "Come here Beast Boy, just because we're together doesn't mean your not a hazard here..."

"Hey... it was just one time! Can't blame me for what happened! And if I hadn't done that we would have never been friends so you should probably thank me" he said grinning feeling proud for making a decent point.

"whatever... lets just get started" she said, Beast Boy took the hint and also made his to her bed and sat at the edge, Raven took a meditative lotus position, calmly floating over her bed, she opened the book she had in her hands and looked at the page.

"Okay lets get started it's like a bed time story!"said Beast Boy

"Yeah I guess your right... but you better not fall asleep, I don't want to be the one that drags you out of here, okay here we go" she said scanning the words, starting to read the words on the page.

"_This story is titled Demon of Military for a reason, the subjects name was Galor she was the daughter of a demon named Galieion the spirit devourer her father was a Demon that would attack and gain his strength from the spiritual life essence of the victim he would defeat, causing his victims to disappear and wither into nothing, thous for gaining the strength of his Victims, once he was feared as one of the most powerful demons in the known universe, he was considered a large threat, the ancient counsel of Azarath took it upon themselves to stop this threat, they had prepared for his arrival it was prophesied by the elders and mystic's once th demon had arrived on Azarath, the greatest wizard Azar stood forward, the demon had started a massive battle between Azar and Galieion, though Azar had anticipated his movements, quickly counter each of his attacks, Azar was becoming exhausted after a long battle and her associates fought along side of her against Galieion, Azar had her associates create a distraction, the demon laughed and while easily fighting off the minor warriors, which gave Azar the advantage she required, casting the spell had taken most of the great Azar's strength, she had succeeded the demon laughed and said his final words, before the spell had sent him away._

"_I may have fallen but my blood will live on, you foolish mortals, I have a daughter, she will destroy you all the name Galieion will continue!" he said vanishing into light dust, the spell that Azar had casted was used to send him to a black hole in a far off Galaxy, before he had left large amount of red spiritual energy surrounded the planet, the substance had landed on Azarath, after several years had gone by a young girl with strange power, that had been similar to that of Galieion, though one of the members of the council had discovered her, and sought to use her for Military purposes, before she had been discovered by anyone else._

_The prophets of Azarath had told of the coming of Trigon the terrible, the one member of the ancient council had made a proposal that they use this girl to defend themselves against Trigon of course they had refused, until they finally agreed, after they had finished making her their weapon they the council would dispose of her, she was doomed to be a weapon, they had named her Galor almost exactly like her fathers name, training her secretly in underground chambers, until she had gone insane her eye's resembled that of her father's, her attitude became dark and twisted, she was learning of her true heritage, her training had been canceled due to the people of Azarath finding out, the government seized the operation, seeing that she had attacked the city,they couldn't defeat her, her power had rivaled that of her father's, unfortunately for them the great Azar had passed away a few years that this event had taken place, the monks of Azarath had casted a spell with what strength they had encasing her in a small spear, and locking her away never to be broken or have the seal removed, thous for ending anyway of Galieion blood returning, the chamber that had held her imprisonment had been locked away, forgotten" _Read Raven closing the book, Beast Boy's eye lids seemed to be dropping , he quietly yawned, Ravens eyes had the same effect as Beast Boy's due to their internal clocks.

"Dude that was long... but it was good, so can what about this Galieion dude, it just explains somethings but not all of it"said Beast Boy, Raven held in her yawn, quickly stretching her arms out as she placed the book on her night stand.

"HM... I don't think so, lets just get some sleep, tomorrow where going into my mind, so get some sleep... Beast Boy? Beast Boy...?" she said wondering why he wasn't answering her, she lifted her head to see that he was fast asleep on her bed, she growled in annoyance, seeing him sleep peacefully and after she just told him not to fall asleep "Beast Boy! Beast Boy get up! Your not staying in my room!" she said shaking his shoulder at an attempt to get him to wake up, seeing that it wasn't working "If your not going to get up, I'll have to get you to wake up the hard way"She said to no one in particular ,using her powers she lifted him off the corner of her bed, next thing Beast Boy knew he hit the ground.

"AH!" he shrieked before opening his eye's seeing an annoyed Raven glare at him "Oh yeah sorry I dozed off there hehehe..." he said grinning and dusting him self off, even though there wasn't any dust on him.

"Yeah ya did now go to your room, tomorrow we're going into my mind" she said sliding off her bed, leading him to the door of her room she took a step to the side, Beast Boy nodded walking through the side ways door Beast Boy turned around to look at her.

"Can I get a good night kiss madam?" he said in a fake French voice trying to be shave bowing then swinging his arms to one side as he stared into her eye's.

"Yeah no thanks" said Raven, the door slamming shut on him.

"Aw... come on Raven...! please...!?" he whined, which irritated Raven, she was tired, needed sleep, and an annoying Boyfriend changeling was whining to her, Beast Boy slumped his shoulders as he was about to leave the room, he then heard the sound of Raven's door open, he was surprised when he was suddenly spun around, next thing he knew his lips collided with Raven's, Beast Boy stood there eye's wide, Raven holding him by the crook of his uniform, then he gave in, kissing her back, after a few seconds she dropped the kiss, pulling back stilling holding him by the crook of his uniform.

"There now leave me alone so I can get some sleep"she said in her usual sounding tone, Beast Boy eyes were in a dreamy state staring at her smiling like an idiot.

"Dude... Raven that was awesome"he said in a softened dreamy sounding voice, Raven blushed, quickly letting go of his uniform, she shifted in a different direction from him.

"Just get some sleep" she said entering her room once more, leaving a bubbling Beast Boy he walked as if he were a drunk.

"Dude who knew Raven had such a knock out kiss...he..he" said the giggling changeling, making it over to his room in a daze to get some sleep and await the next day were he would enter the mind of his Girlfriend, not many were Raven though, which made Beast Boy like her even more, quietly going to his room to sleep, same went for Raven now all the Titans were asleep and for the soon to come day.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**MORNING!"**_

As soon as night had come it had left, the sun rose in a small room inside the tower of Titans tower, inside the room were large stacks of cloth's, underwear, uniforms, and a sock that seemed to be crawling in the room's floor, even discarded laundry was on the nightstand next to the messy bed on the top bunk held many items, such as comic's,toys, even books though they weren't one's he's read, but were actually scrapbooks, on the bottom bunk was a sleeping changeling snoring loudly, eventually a few hours had passed by since the sun had gone up, the alarm in his room finally went off, which was strange seeing as he had smashed it with a gorilla arm before, Beast Boy lonely ignored the alarms signal trying to sleep it off, that wasn't happening anytime soon, he tossed and turned more , he groaned as he grabbed a pillow, wrapping it around his head.

"Uh...Stupid alarm"he said deciding to wake up, and get ready for the day which was just standing up, and glaring at his alarm clock on his nightstand , and walking over to the bathroom in his room, suddenly a mighty sound that could strike fear into the hearts of men echoed it's self in the room, It was...!

"_FLUSH"_

the sound of a toilet flushing was heard, so after the flush Beast Boy had began brushing his teeth, then when he had finished brushing, he made his way to the hall way and into the common room, he smiled and threw his arms up in the air, like a rock star telling his fans to clam down.

"Don't worry the one and only awesome Beast Boy is here, so whats up dudes!" he said grinning and walking down the small steps into the common room, seeing Robin sitting on the couch channel surfing, Starfire in the kitchen making her special dishes that no one would eat, well Cyborg was no where to be found this struck Beast Boy as odd.

"Morning Beast Boy how are you on this fine day!?" she asked well stirring her strange alien food that would make any human being sick, smiling contently at him.

"Oh hi Star whats up?" he asked but a thought struck him, and contrary to popular belief Beast Boy does think "So what are we doing today anyways? Aren't we supposed to like have a training course thingy or something today?" he asked waiting for a reply from Robin, Robin put his channel surfing on hold.

"Well actually we're all still pretty beat up and the police can handle most of the crime right now, overall it would just be Starfire, Cyborg, and I Raven's still sore from yesterday same as you Beast Boy, and besides I hear it's going to rain today, at least that's what Cyborgs telling me, maybe he's just making up excuses to avoid training either way we need to rest, probably be a few days until were back to our old selfs again" he said looking over his shoulder to answer Beast Boy's question, during that time Beast boy had made his way over to where Robin was sitting to listen to what he had just explained.

"Am I still not allowed to kick bad guy butt...?" asked Beast Boy, Robin shook his head saying no, Beast Boy sighed he really hated the Beast now, first he claims to take Raven then he costs him his job this was starting to become a dangerous at first he thought there was something wrong with his animal side, but now thinks it something with his mind was trying to get to him but what, he wanted to question this subject more but something he had forgotten occurred to him, Starfire watched Beast Boy she could tell he was think, by the way expression his face held.

"Beast Boy is something wrong what are you thinking?"she asked tilting her head slightly with a worried expression on her face.

"I got it! He guys where's Raven? And that reminds me where's Cy too?"he asked to couple aka Starfire and Robin.

"Oh yes friend Cyborg had left to gather more of his meat products, well Raven had come to get breakfast and some tea, which is strange because she usually doesn't have breakfast mostly she drinks her tea?"she said stirring her pudding, Beast Boy suddenly remembered something else, he hadn't eaten at all yesterday, except the Tofu, his stomach growled loudly to be Starfire heard him, she smiled happily "Oh this is most joyous Beast boy please sample my pudding!" she said placing the spoon close to his face, has face became even more green then usual.

"Um... no thanks Star I heard that pudding has pigs feet in it and I'm vegetarian r-remember... so yeah I'm sorry star I'll just get some of my Tofu eggs and Bacon..." Robin decided to have fun at Beast Boys expense.

"Hey I don't think I've ever heard of Pigs feet being in pudding? That's in Jell-o? Beast Boy"said a smug Robin, Beast Boy froze only one thought was on his mind right now _"KILL ROBIN!" _Beast Boy glared at Robin while he snickered while still channel surfing, which in turn only made Starfire happy.

"Robin is correct! So now you may try my pudding?" she proclaimed, once again aiming her spoon of death at Beast Boy, he had to think quickly unfortunately for him that wasn't one of his strong points.

"Um...Um..." he stuttered until a thought struck him, he grinned inwardly for coming up with this "You see Star I really want to but that pudding has dairy milk and I only drink soy milk, so I can have some I'm sorry maybe If you make it without that I'll try it but right now I gotta have my breakfast! Gotta go make it bye!" he shouted quickly running off to the kitchen, leaving a saddened Starfire that is until she found her next victim or in this case sampler she saw the one and only caped crusader Robin, she floated over to where he was sitting, she floated over the couch and landed next to him, he smiled seeing his alien beauty.

"Oh hey Star whats up?" he asked putting down the remote, to see what she wanted.

"Oh Robin I was hoping that you would try my pudding that I have made it's a Tamaranian specialty, please taste it boyfriend Robin?" she asked looking at him hopefully, Robin stomach turned in the most awful of ways, why didn't any of the Titans girls know how to cook? He asked himself.

"You see Star I'd love to but..." he said until he saw the cute sad face Starfire was making, her version of the puppy dog pout slightly whimpering, Robin couldn't say no to her, he sighed and forced a small smile.

"D-don't worry Star I'll try it" he said laughing nervously.

"Glorious!" she shouted before she launched her spoon at his laughing mouth before he could even find some way of protesting against her pudding, the background a laughing Beast Boy could be seen, while he was making his breakfast or what some would call nasty Tofu, which it isn't!. Robin face went pale, his lips puckered as his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, the taste was literally not of this world, causing robin to fall over like he had lost a fight, so few could defeat Robin in combat but Starfire's pudding had managed to do the impossible, Robin fell over on the couch laying there twitching a little, Starfire got very worried "Robin...Robin...ROBIN!" she shouted grabbing him by his collar, and shaking him like a rug doll. Beast Boy was still laughing having finished preparing his meal, and had already began eating it, then finished and left the room, well Starfire took care of a poor Robin, which probably meant more Horrible things to come, Beast Boy now that he thinks about it, he was getting punished enough he would let Starfire do his job for once, he walked out of the common room leaving his dish on the table, making his way out he decided he see his girlfriend, he still couldn't believe it him and Raven this was so strange yet it felt so right to him.

"_**WITH RAVEN"**_

Raven was currently meditating on the roof, levitating a few inches from the ground in lotus position, she was chanting her mantra preparing herself of the trip to her mind, keeping everything in balance , she had just achieved her state of mind she needed, as soon as she had finished, she was about to land on the ground until.

"HEY RAVEN!" shouted Beast Boy, which surprised Raven, she screamed and landed on her butt, Beast Boy's eye's went wide, Raven Stood up using on hand to rub her sore behind "Raven I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to I was just so happy to s-ee you.."

"Never mind that Beast Boy I just want want us to get to my mind and find everything out, so lets get going" she said dusting herself off.

"Oh yeah that... I was thinking we could go to the park, or catch a movie...or something" he said down heartily, Raven needed to get this sorted out, she thought of the only possible way to get Beast Boy to go.

"Look Beast Boy we need to do this it's very important, isn't there anything I could do to make you go now?"she asked, Beast Boy looked down at the ground, thinking wondering what he do it for.

"Alright I'll go... but I want one thing after this" he said pointing a finger in the air to add more dramatic effect

"And what would that be?" she asked staring at him wondering what he could possibly want, she thought it was probably her playing a video game with him, or something really immature.

"I want a date after this" he said Shyly avoiding her gaze, Raven blushed and rolled her eyes downward, not in a mock sense but in an awkward question way.

"Um...fine! Lets just get this over with, so can we please go now!" she said, Beast Boy nodded his head grinning finally getting a date from the Ice queen Raven, him of all people she had turned down so many guys in jump city, not one of them could get as far as Beast Boy did, he was also her first kiss, making it very special for him, she grabbed his hand dragging him to her room, he followed after his dream like state vanished from his face, they entered Raven's room.

"Where did I leave my meditation mirror again? HM... " Raven asked herself looking around her room.

"Your telling me you can't remember, dude this might take awhile" he said leaning on Raven's nightstand apparently his elbow was on top of said Mirror, Beast Boy felt something glowing under him, what he saw shocked him, just then a red arm grabbed him and sucked him into the mirror, but not before he could say.

"NOT Agaaain!" he shouted, Raven noticed this.

"I guess I better go after him" she said chanting her mantra and zapping in there as a white laser beam, as the mirror fell on the ground, closing the portal.

"_**IN NEVERMORE!"**_

"AH...!" shouted Beast Boy as he was falling and plummeted to the hard dirt ground of Raven's mind. on his back next to him appeared Raven floating a few inches from were Beast Boy had fallen.

"Um... are you okay Beast Boy?" she asked

"Never better" he replied raising his hand and making the OK signal with it, obviously the fall had caused more damage then it should have, he sat up messaging the back of head from the pain of the fall "Raven you ever think about putting pillows here to stop crash landings" he said holding his sore rear end.

"Well not many people come here, so I really don't have flights set up here"she said smirking, seeing him in a funny pain, he sat up, to look around him seeing the same desalinate place as before.

"Wow still the same dark dirt trail I saw last time, so where are all the yous?" he asked seeing the trail and arches that some to be oddly shaped, Raven stood next or floated next to him, then placed her feet gently on the ground.

"lets just go" she said walking to the first arch door way or Portal with Beast Boy in toe.

"So Raven if your emotions wanna see me that means it's gotta be important wonder what they want?" he asked

"I wouldn't know and if I did I wouldn't have brought you here" she replied

"So where are we supposed to go to that maze with timid? Or Happy, at her flowery hill or something" he asked as he eye's wondered the trail and the red stars, along with a few red moons, Raven felt a chill run up her spine, just the thought of being in the annoying pink emotions realm caused her great discomfort.

"I'd rater not go there, I hate pink she's just plain gets on my nerve's, no where going to knowledges domain"she said reaching the portal.

"Oh... whats a domain?" he asked feeling foolish for not knowing a simple word

"Home... it's her him Beast Boy" she said plainly as they stepped through the portal, a world around them formed to be more precise a library formed around them, several bookshelf's appeared as it did last time, Beast Boy watched in amazement the place was huge.

"Wow Raven I knew you were smart, but dude... I never new you had your library!" he said

"Yeah it's pretty amazing when you've got a library in your own head, so lets go to the lounge, and remember don't touch any..."before Raven could finish her sentence.

"Dude you've got Edgar Allen Poe in your mind, wow you can remember anything"he said standing next to the bookshelf a couple of feet away from them, skimming through the page's, Raven left eye twitched for obvious reasons she stomped over to him, then snatched the book from his hands.

"Um... oh yeah, no touching right?" he asked, while she glared at him.

"Lets just go" she said grabbing his hand, and dragging him over to the lounge, finally arrive there, both Raven and Beast Boy noticed that, timid was on the floor looking around the room keeping her arms and hands close to her chest, rude was sleeping against a bookshelf corner, happy was sitting on a small table where the lamp was, Rage was just standing there near rude with only two eyes, Knowledge was in the same place as before, sitting on her chair, well courage was on the other chair, Hygienically challenged was in on the counter doing dirty things, no get your minds out of the gutters Affection was clearly hiding somewhere yet to be found, once Beast Boy and Raven had arrived all the emotions took notice, all of them turned their attention towards the couple, knowledge was the first to speak.

"Greetings Raven and Beast Boy, I see you have come, we have been awaiting your arrival, it's quiet alright though, we figured that yo would have brought him here, after you have woken up, so all of us had stayed here for the remainder of the time"she said Beast Boy stared at her confused.

"She means we all thought you were coming yesterday, and so we stayed the night, you green dofus"said Rude now having woke up from her nap.

"Uh..." said Beast Boy, then it hit him "Hey I'm totally not a dofus!"he shouted waving his arms around, Raven put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from yelling at her rude emotion, he nodded.

"Alright we're here knowledge so what is it that you want to tell us?" she asked, Knowledge smirked and lifted her already falling glasses.

"Actually Raven all of us emotions want to talk to you both, you did after all say wanted to know your exact emotions, well that's what you'll receive" Beast Boy was glad he could understand what she said, but was also very frightened because what if her emotions didn't like him, it felt like he was the new boyfriend who had to get the girls parents to agree to him dating her _"Dude never thought I'd be in this position! What if they don't like me! What if! Oh man!!" _he thought.

"Okay now that, that has been established which one of you will be the first to talk to them?" asked Knowledge, each of them looked at each other some shrugged, rude seemed annoyed making an angered look.

"Oh come on! Fine if no body wants to go first then... I volunteer" she said raising her arm like a student asking to talk to the teacher "Timid! To go first!" she said pointing her arms to said emotion.

"WHAT" Shouted a scared timid blushing on her innocent looking face as she swiftly hide behind the pink emotion, peaking out of the corner of her cloak.

"Oh come on Timid! It'll be fun I promise!" said happy, timid shook her head saying no, that is until she was hauled over to Beast Boy and Raven by happy, she screamed and shouted, until she was placed in front of them, Raven raised a brow, Beast Boy urged her to go along by smiling which only made her even more nervous.

"Um.. well R-raven really likes when you try to comfort us, she really feels safe when your holding us" she says blushing, trying to clam herself down," it t-takes all our fear away, al-so I don't have to worry anymore if you like us anymore, because were" she gulps "together..." she squeaks, blushing under her hood "also I'm sorry for calling you a dofus, and pea brain, and for the time I threw you out the window"she went on and on about apologies, Beast Boy couldn't believe this is want Raven thought, Beast Boy turned towards the real Raven and noticed she was looking away from him, he could see under her hood that she was nervous, then back to timid, she grabbed her hood hiding even more of her self, Beast boy Decided he should show her how much he appreciated her heart felt speech speech, he walked up to her and grabbed her waists gently and brought them down, the other's watched wondering what he was about to do then grabbed her hood moving it down, she stared at him no aware of what he was about to do.

"Thanks timid I'm really glad I know how Raven feels about me and don't hide your face I wanna look at how cute you are" he said softy looking into her eye's, which caused Raven to feel sightly jealous until she realized that timid was actually her well a part of her so she just shrugged it off.

"Uh...Um...Oh..." she stuttered then fainted, Beast Boy catching her.

"Um... timid? Timid? Hello?" he said worrying over her, the other's knew this would happen, Rude got up taking Timid from Beast Boy.

"She'll be okay she's just really scared all the time, and I do mean all the time" she said laying her down on one of the seats in the room once that was done, she walked over to where Timid was standing before, Beast Boy lifted one of his eyebrows staring at her, Raven glared at Rude with a look at said don't try anything funny, the orange emotion wasn't even fazed by her death stare, Rude narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy.

"Oh so who are you? We've never really seen each other when I was here last time, so which emotion are you?" asked Beast Boy seeming to be confused or more then usual, a finger pointed at her.

"Take a wild guess genius..." she said rolling her eye's and tapping her foot while her arms are crossed waiting for him to figure it out.

"HM... grumpy?" he said touching his finger to his chain hoping that he was right. Raven slapped her hand against her face, happy was laughing her self silly even knowledge had to stop herself from laughing,timid was still In a daze, affection behind the shelf near by was even giggling, Rude blushed in embarrassment giving Beast Boy a scowl.

"Look you moron! How you got Raven you ever get with you is beyond me! But now I see that see obvious can tell if someone good for her or not"she said Sarcasm easily Identifiable so much so that even Beast Boy would know, Beast Boys confused look was replaced by one of anger.

"Hey I probably not good enough for Raven! I don't care what you say I want to be with her! Sure she was mean to me but I don't care! She's always been there for me and I'll be there for her too! Your the rudest emotion I've ever seen!" he stopped in mid sentence finally it clicked,"So your Raven's rude emotion aren't you!" he proclaimed.

"What was your first clue..."she said

"Well done Beast Boy, you took her actions and matched them to a certain aspect of one's personality to find out which emotion she was, I must say I'm impressed" said Knowledge.

"Thanks dudette!" said Beast Boy grinning.

"Lucky guess is all"said Rude, returning to her old self and turning her attention to the changeling in front of her "I'm here to tell you want Raven thinks about you, well through my perspective, I think that your an immature spoiled brat who looked like a Lima bean threw up, you sound like a lousy surfer movie, not to mention your annoying, always get on my nerve's too stupid to actually think, lazy, and not all that bright either I really don't even think Raven should be around let alone date you" she said, Beast Boy's ears dropped what she had said gotten to him, he lowered his head staring at the ground, his head casting a shadow from his eye's.

"Is that true Raven... am I really that bad?" he asked the Real Raven felt bad for Beast Boy, Rude had just shown a deep part of her, that she hated all the negative things she felt for him.

"Beast Boy we all have things we don't share, I know there's a few things you don't like about me either, I'm sorry she's like this and I didn't want her to tell you any of this, but know I do care about" she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder causing Beast Boy to left his head smiling his eye's looked like he was about to cry.

"Thanks Rae I really needed that"Said Beast Boy with a soft tone, Raven nodded with a ghost of a smile, Raven decided she needed to know what her true Romantic feeling's are for him.

"Alright there has to be a faster way to do this, we might be called to help the other's with a mission so I suggest we find a quicker way to do this, any idea's" she asked her Raven double ganger's most of them shrugged as Timid was still out cold, Knowledge appeared to be in great thought holding a thinkers pose, she closed her eye's and it came to her, the other's stared at her waiting to see what she has to say, she opened her eyes.

"I suggest that we each stand up and state our feelings in an orderly fashion, I'll decided who goes next, once you are called upon you will stand and tell Raven and Beast Boy your feelings, during which you'll ask no question until we have all made our speeches, is that agreeable with everyone?" she asked, most of them seemed okay with the Idea, everyone except timid nodded their heads in agreement, Beast Boy could be seen whispering to Raven, she whispered back telling him what Knowledge had said in Beast Boy language, Rude had, had enough of Beast Boy and took her seat"Alright this will be the order but only for those of you who didn't speak before... alright here's the order Courage, Happy, messy, then I, and last but not least Rage"she said purposely leaving affection out of the order, Affection would be the last, she had made a special arrangement with her "Alright now stand in the order I had arranged!" she said turning to Courage she nodded, and stood up from were she was seating.

"Okay I really like when we fight bad guys together, you've always got my back, don't think I haven't noticed, you brave you even laugh at the face of danger actually it's more like make a joke about it, then we fight when he fought and you beat me I was glad someone could give Raven a challenge, and I think that's awesome but next time we spar I'll take you down Beast Boy!" she said taking her seat, Beast Boy sweats nervously, hoping he doesn't ever see that rematch, after her stood Happy from her seat, smiling and giggling.

"Okay I guess it my turn, well what can I say I think your really fun, but remember BB looks aren't everything!" she says laughing, then stops, saying a laughing Beast Boy "Okay I like that your always trying to lighten up the mood when everyone's down, also when I'm not doing anything you give me attention everyone knows Raven needs it" she says then takes a seat, giggling, next came messy.

"Okay I'm Raven's Messy side now that that's out of the way, Well I have to say what I like about you is that your not afraid to get dirty you should give me tips on how you get your room so dirty? I mean I once saw a sock move on it's own! Ha...! and your really good at playing game's which I would love to do! Raven really likes that you can be so open and not care what other's think which Again Raven should do! She always says you stink when you work out but she actually likes it?" she said Beast Boy to say the least as shocked Raven glared at her.

"Um... do I even wanna know Raven?" whispered Beast Boy to Raven.

"Trust me you don't" she whispered back, Messy took her seat.

"Now it is my time to show you what I feel I would like to introduce myself I am Raven's knowledge, I must say I'm quiet satisfied with Garfield here, he has shown he has shown me that he doesn't need to know anything to fight with your heart, his boundless courage is increased by his clever actions, when logic is stressed to a point he pushes it forward, he isn't bound by what possibilities he should have, he goes beyond his limit's to prove something and when the odds are against him, it matters to you not that is something Raven has learned from you, to never surrender which I wish I could do more often thank you Garfield"she said, once again Raven had to explain to him what she was saying, once she took her seat Rage stood forward, now it was her turn, a nervous chill went on Beast Boys spine, she smirked evilly at the two.

"You have already gotten to know me Beast Boy, I am Raven's rage the one you fought when you first arrived her, no need to be alarmed unless you somehow manage to get me angry" she said her eyes glowing slightly like flushing red lights"I feel close to you because we share similar attributes, we both must control our demon's, the strength , the malice in you when you enter your Beast strength is what I most enjoy about you, your anger, the blood lust, you were even willing to kill which I found most attractive" she said walking over and getting close to Beast Boy, which scared him, but also found himself blushing, she moved away from him when she was a few feet away Beast Boys thoughts returned to what she had said was he really a monster like Rage.

"Beast Boy don't let her get to you, once we figure this out you'll be okay I promise" Said Raven in a comforting voice, but now was the time to address something very important "I see what all of you are saying but one question remains... I need to know if it's more then just a crush or liking him?" she asked Knowledge stood forward smirking knowing it was time, she turned to face the bookshelf's.

"You may enter now Affection" she said Raven tensed up, she was hoping to avoid seeing affection she was the one she feared most, though a part of her told her that it was foolish to believe she could know her exact feelings without her, she took a step to the side to reveal herself, she had left her Beast Boy plushy behind to truly let Raven find her true feelings.

"Hello I'm affection and I want you to tell me something Raven, then I'll tell you what you truly feel do you do you truly care for Beast Boy, is it even a good Idea to be with him he has a monster inside him, it nearly killed you and your friends, is it safe is it wise? Can you two even make it as a couple? Do you even think you two should be together"she asked making her words sound strong and harsh to test her, Raven froze in her place was it okay, should she even try it, would it go down hill? Does she like him?

"I don't know t-that's what I'm here to f-find out" she whispered question herself doubting herself which scared Beast Boy, was she going to say no was she going to leave him because she only thought she loved him.

"Raven you can't know without searching inside yourself, would you be willing to be with Beast Boy even if you don't have the feelings you want for him?" asked affection her voice always in a soft angelic way, Raven didn't know, what if she didn't like Beast Boy the way she thought she did, or was it only because she wanted to be loved by someone even if it was someone she didn't have any real feelings for, if she knew she didn't have feelings for him would the relationship be void and empty, she searched her soul and though about how Beast Boy made her feel, she slumped her head, she searched and now knew she she felt.

"I... I think we s-should B..._**TO BE CONTINUED!!"**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!"**_

_**And in next chapter you get to see Galor's side of the story!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Okay voting time, I felt that I should let my reviewers vote, sorta a way for me to say sorry for taking so long to update! Sorry a lot has been going on!so here's your opintion you get to vote weather or not Beast Boy and Raven should stay together!**_

_**A) BE TOGETHER!**_

_**B)BREAK UP!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**And thanks guys I got 15 reviews for chapter 20 that's awesome! And Remember we at D Hurricane **__**Productions would like to thank all of our reviews even those who have left us, but first lets thank the reviews that are still here and keep reviewing! This is just to say thanks to those of you who are reviewing! And if you didn't make it on the list means nothing really, if you've reviewed more then twice on these recent chapters you've made the list!**_

_**Thanks you dude's who are reviewing! **__**Reviewers who are no longer Reviewing, and will be missed the one's on the right are the one's who no longer review! **_

Agent of the Divine one - The Flying Frog

cRazyMaN676 - Stefini-spaz

Dolphinebreeze - Teh-drabbler

Werewolfinlove - Liliac Gurl

Alman626 - Anime Ryu and Okami

Stubbs101 - Jeffy spread

Spedclass - Pappflora

acosta perez jose ramiro - AlwaysandForever323

Wolvmbm - Pimpofthetitans

Handerra - Misato

Amanda - Lil chap welsh Nd proud

Lei2990 - Amoure

Eternal optimist - BeautifulpurpleFlame

Nightwater's sunknowngirl - Forever-jinxed-13

-AngelKittychan

-Reader

-BBXRAEFAN

-Jessiemisty

-DarkWoldgrey

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Thank you all for reviewing!

"_**Can't stop the Hurricane!"**_


	22. Preview!

Alright folks this is D Hurricane. Just gonna' let you dudes know something, this fic is coming to it's end, as you can see the epic battle is coming, so, get ready for that. Any who, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get the nerve to finish this fic. It's hard making an OC. So, I'm gonna' try and finish this.... if I can get the nerve to do Galor's past.

_**D Hurricane: Sorry.... I'm only gonna' be giving ya' dudes a preview of the next chapter... But it'll help me continue! Also... I don't own Teen Titans in anyway shape or form!**_

_**Beast Boy: You also don't update quickly!**_

_**D Hurricane: Shut up!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Raven..... you can't know without searching inside yourself. Would you be willing to be with Beast Boy, even if you don't have the feelings you want for him?" asked affection. Her voice always in a soft angelic way. Raven didn't know, what if she didn't like Beast Boy the way she thought she did? Or was it only because she wanted to be loved by someone even if it was someone she didn't have any real feelings for. If she knew that she didn't have feelings for him. Would the relationship be void and empty. Closing her eyes, Raven searched her soul and thought about how Beast Boy made her feel, she slouched her head forward, she searched and knew how she she felt.

"I... I think we s-should B-be together!" she exclaimed, which caused all of Raven's emotions to cheer, minus Rage and Rude, though Rage was actually happy to be with Beast Boy. Rude.... well, she was just rude, as her name implies. Truthfully she cared about Beast Boy, like she did for most of her friends, but she also had the same feelings for Beast Boy like all the others did.

"Yay!" Cheered Raven's emotions; which caused Timid to wake up as well. Except Rude who pouted and looked to the side, while her arms were crossed. Rage was merely smiling and nodding her head, tthough thoroughly pleased at the decision, that meant she would get a second chance to fight him, and possibly demon mate. Yes, she had chosen him, which meant he would soon be with a demonic controlled Raven.

"Darn..." muttered Rude. Sighing he closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Beast Boy smiled and was glad that Raven and her emotions thought they should be together, Knowledge stood up and raised her hands in the air, catching everyone attention.

"I believe we must hear what Affection has to say!" she exclaimed, Affection smiled and bowed her head in thanks to knowledge, turning her head to Raven and Beast Boy she suddenly become very serious. All the emotions once again stood in silence. Timid was also shaking more then usual, the tension in the room was so thick, it could be cut by a knife.

Clearing her throat Affection closed her eyes and raised her head to look at Beast Boy and Raven. Her face was expressionless at the moment, which only served to make everyone even more nervous then before. Raven and Beast Boy being afraid that it was really nothing, Raven actually hoped it would work and there was something there. Even if it was a crush it was somewhere to start from, from there they could build something and give it their best shot on starting an actual relationship together. The tension built up even further and further and further....

"Will you just hurry up already!" Shouted Rude, already annoyed with having to wait so long. The others turned their heads to glare at her, she pouted and turned her head away. "Whatever..." she said, Beast Boy couldn't help but find rude adorable, even if she was mean, he always thought Raven was kinda' cute when she was pout-e.

"The mood's ruined.... so, I'll just tell you. Raven.... you like Beast Boy. though it's still hard to do things and be an actual couple, you two seem to be okay, you actually wanna' give Beast Boy a chance. that's truly in your heart, so, keep trying and you two will probably end up falling in love!" she proclaimed. Raven and Beast Boy blushed and stared at the floor, then slowly turned their heads towards each other and blushed, then quickly turned their heads away.

"And maybe they'll have babies together!" Annoucned Happy. Both Raven and Beast Boy shot their heads at Happy and glared.

"Oh! That's even better!" shouted Affection, who stopped and blushed, probably revealing something really secretive about Raven.

"No way!" Beast Boy and Raven shouted in unison. Neither was ready to have a child yet. So to do that now, so early on in the relationship.

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

At the moment. This is all I can stand to write.... I hope I can get some more work done on it. Also if you're waiting for Gender Bend Love.... well, I'm not sure when that'll be out.

Please review!

_**"Can't Stop The Hurricane!"**_


	23. A Demon's Past!

Okay. Sorry it's taking me so long to get my chapters out and I haven't updated this fic in like... last year, I think! So, hopefully this will make some people happy.

**__**

D Hurricane: Okay... I can tell I don't have as many fans as I used to. Since I only got 7 reviews for Gender Bend Love, which was supposed to be my most popular fic. Since I only got that much, I haven't been feeling like working on that.

Beast Boy: What about this one dude?

D Hurricane: Hmm... if get 15-16 reviews on this chapter, I'll update in three days.

Beast Boy: What makes you think they'll do it?

D Hurricane: It worked once... might as well try it for the sake of getting fans back.

Beast Boy: You so don't own Teen Titans....

**__**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_**GALOR'S TRAGIC PAST PART 1!!!**_

Galor sat on the mountain and wondered why this place was so beautiful, she had only known such beauty on Azarath. Her entire time there was like a strange blur, though she was glad that she no longer had to be imprisoned there anymore, laying dormant in a small orb for years would do that to anybody. Sighing she leaned up against the boulder she was sitting on crossed legged. Tilting her head slightly to the sky, she reminisced on her past. Closing her eyes she could remember it as if it were several years ago, which it technically was.

"I wish....I wish.... things had been different..."

_**FLASH BACK**_

Several people of a farming community were busy worrying about their lives as the battle between Galieion and Azar raged on, the sky a very dark shade, due to the immense power of the acient demon. The people simply stood where they were, none of them would even try to hide their live stock, since many feared that they wouldn't survive this ordeal, some kept their calm demeanor's and figured that this would not be their end, their was the prophecy of Trigon they had to concern themselves over, so this wasn't even happening to them, the faith they had in their prophecies was strong, though only a selected few thought this way or a member of the 'Council Of Azarath' would.

On a simple home stood one of the members of the Council. The man had long white/grey hair and his face was somewhat aged, not too much. His hair was in a pony tail and his beard linked to his side burns, his beard was long and almost reached his Adam's apple. His attire was the usual cloak that most adult wore in Azarath, though his was more white then the others and had the symbol of Azarath on his broach. His cloaks sleeves were obviously longer then his arms and he hung his arms loosely to his sides.

"This battle will soon be over, that much is certain." he commented. In his low somewhat deep sounded voice, yet his voice sounded as if it were filled with much and wisdom and experience. Though that was certain of the man, today he had left the council to be at his home for one last time. Atleast that's what he figured, he wasn't very confident in Azar's powers. He pleaded that they use extremely dark magic to combat their foe, which of course they ignored. He always felt that their methods were inefficient against the problems or attacks on Azarath.

Narrowing his eyes he saw a Bright burst of light come from the main city. He glared in that direction and wondered why they hadn't used his methods, it could have been over much sooner then it had taken them now, he admitted that Azar was extremely strong. She had the ability to use these dark spells, yet she refused to listen to reason, though he was still grateful for her and her ways of stopping evil. He just wished they wouldn't have to exhaust themselves constantly over every demonic attack.

"That only leaves our main problem....Trigon." With that being said, he noticed that the bright light moved and seemed to swirl in the sky and shoot out in a random direction. He wasn't sure where it was gonna' land, and knew that only meant one thing. That Galieion's power would still exist in this plain; that wasn't wasn't what had him truly scared, what had him truly scared was that the blast of energy was heading towards his home.

Quickly raising his arms up the Azarathian covered his face and a bright yellow orb of energy surrounded the entirety of his body and defended him against any debris that might come near him. He of course was fairly alright, that couldn't be said for his large field. Opening his eyes and bringing his arms down slowly, the man walked towards the impact site. The glowing energy had dimmed until it was no longer shining, though it seemed as if he was the only one to have noticed that a orb of energy had crashed into his field. as he stood over it the shape morphed into a small girl with silver hair and of course she was nude. Calmly stepping forward the council member walked over to the young girl, kneeling down he placed his attention on the girl in front of him, feeling that she was indecent. He grabbed the corner of the top of his sleeves, then rapped them off and used them to gently wrap her in the piece's of cloth. "I'll have to do some explaining..." he commented. Sighing, he picked her up and took her inside his house to get her properly dressed. He himself had once had a daughter who had grown up and his wife was deceased so there was no perversion in his eyes at the sight of the nude child, also he wasn't a pervert.

Once inside the man watched over her and waited to see if she would awaken from her slumber, wondering what she truly was. She couldn't actually be the evil Galieion's child, she didn't resemble an odd large demon with immense power, if it was his, wouldn't she resemble her? Shaking his head with confusion and annoyance he turned away from the young child and stared out the window, the reason people hadn't seen the large crater in his yard was simply because he had placed an illusion spell to throw everyone off.

Sighing as he leaned up against the doors frame, seeing her rest on his couch, while the lamp was lite next to her, reminding him of his daughter from she had lived in his home, though he still got visits from here and there, ignoring those thoughts for the moment. He narrowed his eyes at her, this was the force that they needed against Trigon.

That was easier said then done, seeing as the other members preferred to use their own magical forces to counteract their opponents. The man figured she wasn't gonna' wake up anytime soon, so he made his way over to the kitchen to prepare himself some tea, checking in some of the cabinets he spotted some herbal tea. (Cause that's what everyone from Azarath seems to drink...) While he was searching he turned his head away from the cabinet faintly hearing a small groaning sound.

Hurrying to the living room the man ran over and caught site of her eye's squinting shut. Easing his way over the man took soft steps towards her, sitting down next to her. He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Wake up... please child." he urged her.

Relaxing her face the girl opened her eyes very slowly, at first she got a blurred image of someone, not being familiar to people. She quickly responded by moving back against the couches arm rest and held her hands close to her chest. Frightfully darting her eyes from side to side, mostly at the man that stood before.

"W-where am I!?" she shouted. "W-who are you!?" she asked, shaking in fear of the man. He raised his hands and gestured for her to calm down.

"You're in my home." He replied, she turned her head to him with a confused look plastered on her face. Raising a brow.

"Home...?"

"Yes. My home." he replied as she stopped her frantic shouting and screaming. "And I'm Zideo." The man stated.

"Zi-Zideo." she tried to say.

_**A few days later....**_

During those few days Zideo had managed to teach her most of the things that were needed to be social and not suspicious amongst the other people of Azarath. While they were strolling through one of Azarath's many fields they came across a beautiful field with nice roses that resembles Earth's rose's. Watching over her he smiled as he watched her play in the field, she sat down on her knees and stared at a rose that just seemed outta' place to her. Raising a brow, Zideo walked over to her.

"What's got your attention child?" he asked. She turned her head and pointed at an odd black rose that shined like gold.

"Whys this one black?" she asked, her face innocently looking at him with curiosity. Kneeling down next to her he stared at the rose right in front of him.

"Oh.... this is the 'Onyx Rose'. It's said that it's usually a bad omen in Azarath folk tales." he replied, gently reaching his hand out and placing it at the bottom of the rose.

"Why do they think that?" she asked. Once more using this child like eyes filled with wonder. Turning his head to her he smiled.

"It's been awhile since I've needed to repeat this story, so it shall take a bit for me to recovery my memory..." he announced. Then closed his eyes searching his thoughts for anything that might make him remember then entire thing. The young girl merely watched him with an adorable look. Opening his eyes he made a look of realization.

"Ah yes. I remember now." he announced, turning his head to her. "The reason that the 'Onyx Rose' was considered a bad omen due to the fact that a warrior of the beginning of Azarath's time had used that as his symbol to kill innocent people. It was said that the 'Onyx Rose' had corrupted his soul... though these roses don't usually appear anymore." he said. Then he noticed that the young girl before him was actually shaking her head from side to side.

"I think it's because he saw that it was meant as a symbol for him to try and bring peace in a different method." She said.

"What makes you say that chi--" he said, stopping and noticing that he really hadn't given her a name or anything. "Which reminds me.... do you possibly have a name?" he asked, Shaking her head in the negative Galor didn't seem to have one.

"Well.... would you like to choose your own name?" Zideo asked. The young Galor looked down and thought about it. Why they hadn't talked about it before was strange to her, maybe it just never came up. Zideo watched her as she stared down at the flowers, most likely not focused on them.

"Galor..." she squeaked. Zideo eyes widened as he turned his his head to her sharply, was she learning of her true blood? He needed to know at that exact moment.

"W-why have you chosen that name?" he asked, she merely shrugged and looked off to the side.

"It feels like I'm supposed to have it, that's all." she replied. Turning his head away in relief Zideo was glad that she hadn't learned of her true heritage and wasn't gonna' ruin his plan of using her as a weapon against Trigon. Depending if they accepted his insane plan of course.

He knew she was starting to realise her true self, though hoped he could change that for the benefit of Azarath. "Well... it's a simple name. I'm glad I can now properly address you." smiling lightly he stood up and turned in the direction to his home.

"Follow me, you must attend an important meeting with me." with that being said, Galor got up and ran behind Zideo and tried to keep up.

After awhile of walking into the city they came across people who seemed to be wearing similar clothing to each other. Most of them wore cloaks and some were cloaks that almost covered their entire bodies. The place was beautiful and had amazing buildings that would be considered too good for the human world, that were so organized and well placed, not to mention it was a clean place with clam people. Unlike the worlds dirty and crazy streets, this area seemed to be well kept and order seemed to have been reached.

Galor and Zideo walked down the streets together, looking around and noticing some people eyeing them, since Zideo was a member of the council he was well known amongst the people of Azarath. Some even wondered if he had adopted her, he wasn't known for being really kind to strangers. Galor didn't enjoy the looks she was getting and stood close to Zideo, she even reached her hand out to him and grabbed her hand.

Zideo felt someone touch his hand. Zideo was about to tell her to let go until he noticed that scared look on her face and actually felt sorry for her, he didn't like to see her this way, almost reminded him of his own daughter when she was younger, he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to be scared. Letting her cling closely to him, Zideo smiled at her.

Galor had been scared though knew it was gonna' be okay when she saw Zideo's soft smile. They appeared as though daughter and father. Coming across a huge square building; which resembled a huge temple and with stairs that seemed like half a mile long. Stopping infront of it Zideo stared at the building and sighed as he brought his head down. This didn't go unnoticed by Galor, she raised a brow and stared at him.

"What'a wrong Zideo?" she asked calmy. "Why have you stopped?" she asked.

Zideo calmly turned his head to her and kept a serious look on his face and turned his head in the direction of his home. "Let us return to our home..." he stated. Galor's eyes widened and she smiled suddenly.

"I have a home..." she said softly, giggling cutely, hardly believeing that she had a place to call her own. Zideo had to admitt it made him feel good to make her happy.

After that day. Zideo and her spent each day together, sorta' like a father and daughter. Though in Zideo's mind this was to make her loyal and never betray Azarath, also a willing defense against a powerful force would be better then one who fights against it. So during her years, he taught her and trained her in magical arts. Such as other children of Azarath would be taught. Though since he was a member of the council he was able to teach her a few dark magic tricks.

_**3 Years Later....**_

Galor appeared to be roughly 14 years old. Though when they had meet she appeared to be five years, which didn't go unnoticed by Zideo. He merely told her the reason why she aged more quickly was because she was special and important to the safety of everyone. That alone made her feel important and make her want to get stronger.

When people would ask about her, Zideo would always say. 'She's a child I adopted and I'm now taking care of.' that what he told everyone that lived near by and wanted to know. The other council members were un-aware of her. Zideo knew he had to make her presentable to the others.

While Zideo was in the living room he nodded his head to someone who appeared to be communicating with him through a crystal ball. "Yes. This will give us defense against Trigon, believe me." he said. The person on the crystal ball seemed to be nodding his head and seemed covered in a dark cloak to conceal his image.

"We pry that you're declaration is true... for the sake of Azarath." at that moment the ball went blank and Zideo stood up. Standing up, Zideo checked outside his window and saw that Galor was staring out at the sky. Turning her head she wore the same cloths as she always wore, though much bigger since she had gotten much taller during her time there with Zideo.

"Come Galor.... we much discuss something of grave importance." Galor nodded her head and ran inside as quickly as she could. Opening the door for her, Galor ran in and then turned around to look at him. Smiling she put her hands behind her back.

"Yes. Zideo?" Zideo narrowed his eyes and guestered for her to sit down on the near by couch.

"Please sit." he said. Slowly making her way over to the couch, Galor took a seat. Not once taking her eyes off her friend Zideo, she preferred to look at him as a father but he would tell her that it wasn't necessary and it wasn't true.

"Do you remember when I told you that you would be the important to the safety of everyone?" he asked.

"Of course.... has that day come?" she replied, raising a brow.

"Not yet... though I wish for you to prepare for that day." he announced. "The moment has come for you to be presented to the council."

"The Council?" said the confused girl.

"The council needs to allow you to defend us against a terrible force that will destroy all of Azarath." Pacing around in front of Galor, Zideo held his hands firmly to his back. "I need to do whatever it takes to defend everyone of Azarath from Trigon." he said. Galor gasped, during her time with Zideo, she had been told several stories of demons and myths and the Trigon prophecy had never been completey explained to her.

"I-I'm the one to defend everyone from him?" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and holding her hands close to her chest in fear. She tried to stay clam, she was filled with the thoughts of death and was scared beyond all reason. That she even covered her face, the fate of everyone was too much for her.

Seeing Galor in this pain made Zideo feel sad for her, that was a lot of pressure on her. Even if she was a demon herself, it didn't seem right. "Galor..." he whispered. Walking over to her, Zideo kneeled before the weeping girl, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Do this not for the people... but for me as your father figure." he said. When that was said, Galor's eyes widened and she moved her hands away from her face and stared at him.

Her eyes widening even more. She caught Zideo in an embrace and held onto him tightly. "Thank you... father." she said. "I-I'll do it." Zideo smirked and returned the embrace. Though he felt a little sick to his stomach, not because he was disgusted by hugging a demon, but because he was starting to care for her, just like his own daughter. He wasn't even sure his real daughter was alive.

"No. Thank you...."

She merely continued to weep and hold on to him closely, not wanting to let go of the man she considered her father.

"We shall depart tomorrow..." Zideo said softly.

_**The Next Day**_

Both Zideo and Galor departed from their home and were now making their way towards the council. Both were dressed as they usually were, except now Galor had a confident and determined look. She would do anything to make her father Zideo happy, if that meant training for he could survive another day.

"Then so be it..." she whispered. Closing her eyes and nodding her head once. They slowly made their way inside, after having climbed the stairs into the building they reached the entrance. Stopping at the entrance, two guards appeared to be standing there. Both of them noticed the two and turned their heads towards them.

"Halt!" One exclaimed. Zideo raised his hand and closed his eyes.

"it is I. Zideo Maran.... council member of the Azarath Order." He stated, both turned their heads at each other. Nodding once, they chanted quickly and the huge doors behind them opened. Strolling Past them, Galor showed no fear of them. As long as she had Zideo she would be okay, that's all she repeated to herself. They had walked into the main hall, the size of the room was unbelievable. With several doors and many pillars to support the structure. One would've guessed that the place had been modeled after the earth's Greek people from back in the old times.

Though none of them were important, since the main room which held the council seemed to be at the end of the massive hall. The Stairs almost seemed like a stair way to heaven, their pure white marble surprised Galor, since she hadn't seen much of these building in her entire lifetime. That's when she became a bit nervously and held Zideo's hand, she was scared that Zideo would ask her to let go, but to her surprise he didn't protest and smiled at her.

"There's nothing to fear child, I shall not let any harm come to you..." he said, which instantly erased any of her fears of this place. Nearing the end, they had reached averaged sized doors, pushing them open calmy, Zideo and Galor made their way in.

The room that they had entered was strange since the only source of light inside the room was like a stage light, only meant for one person. Ignoring the size of the light, both of them were able to stand within the light. Keeping a straight face, Galor waited for the other members to make their appearance known.

Galor wasn't sure what was going on, but still had faith in Zideo's words and choose to remain calm during all of this. Slowly dim pillars of lights formed around in an arch shape, each of which held one member all of whom were cloaked and seated on rather large chairs, though their hoods hide their faces.

In the center of the arch in front of them, there was one man who seemed to be in a higher chair then the rest. Zideo narrowed his eyes and watched him, even if his eyes were concealed by the hood of the cloaked man, he was still able to tell his facial expression.

"Why do you bring this child before us, Zideo?" asked the man who sat in the middle of the arch. The others spoke amongest themselves, some whispering to the others and some just watching the conversation continue.

Zideo merely stood his ground while Galor held his hand. "This child happens to control the power of a demon that could defend us against the coming of Trigon. When Arella has given birth to her child, the moment that he is released Galor and her proper training could defeat him and save us all!" he shouted, so all could hear.

Galor's eyes widened when she heard that she had the powers of a demon, she wasn't sure if that meant she was a demon herself or they she merely had powers similiar to one. The council members all stood up and each of them protested to the use of demonic powers.

"NO!"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

"THAT"S INSANE!"

"SUCH A FOOLISH REQUEST!"

All of them made their own comment, though the main chairmen seemed to be in deep thought. "Is this child related to the attack of Galieion?" he asked. The other members shot their heads in the direction of their leader, gasping.

"Surely you're not considering this?" asked the member sitting to the right of the chairmen. Galor wasn't sure bit it seemed as they they didn't like the idea of her being taught to defend against a magical force that could destroy anything. Mostly because she was a little girl with demonic powers.

"Yes. Seems that the claim that Galieion had made hasn't come true, this girl is kind hearted and wouldn't harm anything. Though she must if she wishes to defend us all, that's what also makes her caring, she's willing to risk everything, just for us!" he exclaimed, hoping that announcement would reach out to them.

Galor could only blush at the kind words that were said about her. With that the chairmen turned his head to her and stared at her for a bit. "Seeing as we don't have many options, I will allow this request to be fulfilled!" He shouted. "What is the child's name?" He asked.

"Galor sir." She said. She could see why the demon's and hers names were smiliar. She would have to ask about this later on, but right now she would have to listen to the council members.

All of them noticed that similarity between the names. "From this day forward... you shall be trained until you are ready to defeat Trigon, no body but those who are present in the room, maybe utter this conversation, is that understood?" he asked. All of them nodded their heads.

"You Zideo shall teach her advanced skills in dark arts, during some periods of the day in which she'll be training. I suggest the morning, though for the rest of her time she shall be taught be the other council members until they feel she has been trained enough for the day, though remain clam for your training shall begin tomorrow morning!" he shouted. Zideo was glad and was happy beyond belief. He had gotten what he had wanted, the head council member allowed his request.

"Thanks you head chairmen. You shall not regret this!" Zideo shouted, chuckling a heartly laugh.

"Make sure that you don't. Now leave before I decided otherwise..." he announced, some of the others weren't happy about working with the blood of the demon that had attacked Azarath three years ago.

Zideo and Galor had left. Though Zideo felt sad that he wouldn't see the little daughter like girl as often as he would want to, turning his head to her. "Galor.... what do you say about us playing a fun game when we get home?" he asked.

"I'd love that!" she replied, then hugged his arm, though they look odd. Since she appeared to have the body of a fourteen year old.

Zideo knew she was still a kid inside, but knew that would change the following day.

**__**

End Pf Part 1

Nevermore

"Raven..... you can't know without searching inside yourself. Would you be willing to be with Beast Boy, even if you don't have the feelings you want for him?" asked affection. Her voice always in a soft angelic way. Raven didn't know, what if she didn't like Beast Boy the way she thought she did? Or was it only because she wanted to be loved by someone even if it was someone she didn't have any real feelings for. If she knew that she didn't have feelings for him. Would the relationship be void and empty. Closing her eyes, Raven searched her soul and thought about how Beast Boy made her feel, she slouched her head forward, she searched and knew how she she felt.

"I... I think we s-should B-be together!" she exclaimed, which caused all of Raven's emotions to cheer, minus Rage and Rude, though Rage was actually happy to be with Beast Boy. Rude.... well, she was just rude, as her name implies. Truthfully she cared about Beast Boy, like she did for most of her friends, but she also had the same feelings for Beast Boy like all the others did.

"Yay!" Cheered Raven's emotions; which caused Timid to wake up as well. Except Rude who pouted and looked to the side, while her arms were crossed. Rage was merely smiling and nodding her head, though thoroughly pleased at the decision, that meant she would get a second chance to fight him, and possibly demon mate. Yes, she had chosen him, which meant he would soon be with a demonic controlled Raven.

"Darn..." muttered Rude. Sighing he closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Beast Boy smiled and was glad that Raven and her emotions thought they should be together, Knowledge stood up and raised her hands in the air, catching everyone attention.

"I believe we must hear what Affection has to say!" she exclaimed, Affection smiled and bowed her head in thanks to knowledge, turning her head to Raven and Beast Boy she suddenly become very serious. All the emotions once again stood in silence. Timid was also shaking more then usual, the tension in the room was so thick, it could be cut by a knife.

Clearing her throat Affection closed her eyes and raised her head to look at Beast Boy and Raven. Her face was expressionless at the moment, which only served to make everyone even more nervous then before. Raven and Beast Boy being afraid that it was really nothing, Raven actually hoped it would work and there was something there. Even if it was a crush it was somewhere to start from, from there they could build something and give it their best shot on starting an actual relationship together. The tension built up even further and further and further....

"Will you just hurry up already!" Shouted Rude, already annoyed with having to wait so long. The others turned their heads to glare at her, she pouted and turned her head away. "Whatever..." she said, Beast Boy couldn't help but find rude adorable, even if she was mean, he always thought Raven was kinda' cute when she was pout-e.

"The mood's ruined.... so, I'll just tell you. Raven.... you like Beast Boy. though it's still hard to do things and be an actual couple, you two seem to be okay, you actually wanna' give Beast Boy a chance. that's truly in your heart, so, keep trying and you two will probably end up falling in love!" she proclaimed. Raven and Beast Boy blushed and stared at the floor, then slowly turned their heads towards each other and blushed, then quickly turned their heads away.

"And maybe they'll have babies together!" announced Happy. Both Raven and Beast Boy shot their heads at Happy and glared.

"Oh! That's even better!" shouted Affection, who stopped and blushed, probably revealing something really secretive about Raven.

"No way!" Beast Boy and Raven shouted in unison. Neither was ready to have a child yet. So to do that now, so early on in the relationship.

Courage smirked and knew this moment was perfect, she just had to make sure her plan went well. While Beast Boy and Raven tried to keep their faces from turning into too bright for the color red, she walked over behind Beast Boy as he was staring into the ground. The only ones watching were Happy, Affection and even knowledge; Yes. she was even in this. Rude didn't even wanna' be in the room now and Timid knew she would have to apologize for this later on. Before Raven could see anything happen, Beast Boy was dragged away and Courage had her hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

Happy who had made her way over to Rude was standing next to her and dragged her away, same techinque as Courage. They moved faster then anyone could see, when that happened.

Raven had calmed down enough to realise that Beast Boy wasn't around, looking around the room. "Where's Beast Boy!?" she shouted. Timid looked down and couldn't believe she was gonna' tell her after all the planning that most of them had gone through.

"You won't like me because some of us planned on making Beast Boy and Rude k-kiss..." Raven's eye's widened as she stared, mouth agape.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because we wanted her to like him... that's why." said Raven's brown emotion. Raven slapped her forehead and glared glared at her emotions, pointing a finger at them she turned around to search for Rude and Beast Boy.

Timid hide her face under her hood and dared not show her face to Raven anytime soon. That's what she thought, the others didn't seem scared and knew there would be consequences to their actions. Affection smirked and crossed her arms. "You know she won't find them in time, right?" she asked the others, all of which agreed.

**_Beast Boy and Rude_**

Beast Boy suddenly found himself being pulled away with his eyes being covered, of course he panicked, since this was Raven's mind and almost anything here seemed possible. Though his screams of terror were muffled by the hand over his mouth. Wiggling his arms about Beast Boy knew he was being taken somewhere.

Next thing he knew the green boy found himself in a large desert like grey field and he saw Rude and happy appear from a portol infront of him. Courage smirked and shoved Beast Boy towards Rude. Both bumped into each other, causing a cute blushing moment since their bodies were against each other.

Both stared at each others eyes and didn't move at all. Courage had enough of their staring contest and decided to get them closer to one another, so she used her mighty hand and pushed Beast Boy's head forward and causing it so his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

Rude was about to shove him away, until she felt some force against the back of her head and knew that happy must have been keeping her head in place. She couldn't move since she was caught up in the moment of kissing Raven's green boy and finally gave into it.

Beast Boy too had been forced to continue the kiss. Though noticed that Rude was starting to get into it and blushed a deeper red, next thing he noticed was that Rude had placed both of her hands on his cheeks and was actually deepening it.

Rude finally pulled back for some air and was surprised that she actually kissed him back, willingly. She found herself still holding his cheeks and stared down at the ground with a pouting look. "Stupid hormones..." she whispered. Courage slapped her forehead.

"You like him, just admit it!" she exclaimed, slapping the stubborn emotion on the back of the head. Happy had giggle at the sight, Rude was always like this, no matter what.

Rude seethed in pain and held her head in pain, quickly standing up she glared at Courage. "I don't like him!" she shouted.

"Then why were you locking lips with him, huh?" Courage smirked, knowing she had caught Rude. Rude turned away from her.

"Like I said you muscle headed moron... hormones." She was about to open a portol and leave until Beast Boy turned his head to her, still a bit shocked at what happened.

"You know... it's okay." Beast Boy stated. "You're a really good kisser.... maybe better then Raven." he commented, blushing and looking off to the side. Rude shook her head and didn't know what to do at the moment.

"When we get back I'll prove to you that I'm a better kisser then her..." Raven said, right behind her were all the other emotions. Affection waved and the others just watched with smirks plastered on their faces.

Beast Boy blushed and fell back, waving his arms around. "I wasn't the one kissing Rae!" he exclaimed. Happy appeared next to him, with her index finger up.

"You know you liked it Beasty Boo!" she wagged her finger around, winking at him. Raven kept a straight face. Beast Boy turned his head to her and glared.

"So not helping dude..." He said.

"Yeah. He really liked it, just look at how both of them are blushing!" exclaimed Courage. Rude turned her head, glaring at Happy and Courage. Marching over to them she glared at them and pointed a finger at them, then turned her hand around to point at both of her eyes.

"Eyes on you..."she said. then turned around. Turning her head to Beast Boy she walked over to him and pulled him up by his collar. The others prepared to shoot her with their magical powers, until Rude pressed her lips to Beast Boy's once more.

"I do like you... just don't expect me to say it much." she stated. Then let him go, the others shrugged as she walked over to the group with a smile blush on her face. Though Beast Boy was shocked, Raven was annoyed and one of the emotions had to pick their nose, obviously the color didn't need to be said to tell which one did it.

"I'm getting tired of everyone trying to kiss my boyfriend..." Raven sighed, closing her eyes.

Everyone including Beast Boy gasped at Raven. Raven opened her eyes and raised a brow at everyone. "What...?" she asked.

"Y-you just called me your b-boyfriend." Beast Boy uttered.

"So..." she replied.

"You've never called me that!" he exclaimed.

"We've only been together for a few days, it's not that big of a deal..." Raven replied. But next thing she knew Beast Boy had hugged her from the side, all of Raven's emotions sighed contently.

"Aw...they're so cute." Happy chirped.

"I'm sorry for not hugging you back... please don't hate me Beast Boy." Timid apologized.

"They look so stupid together..." Rude stated.

"I believe they're meant for each other." Knowledge said.

"They look cute together... but now I need to get dirty." Said messy, phasing into the ground.

"I can't wait for them to get closer!" exclaimed Affection.

Rage didn't really say anything, she would have Beast Boy when the time came.

Raven rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around Beast Boy's waist, though she blushed when she did so. "I think we should go back..." Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Sure. I'm kinda' tired from all this anyways... I mean it's awesome to have several copies of your girlfriend, but the original is always the best." Beast Boy said, which caused Raven to blush for the 40Th time that day.

"Whatever.... lets just go." Raven said, then both vanished in a flashing

Galor felt her spell finally take full effect and her orb of energy faded away. Smirking she stood up and looked around, closing her eyes she could sense a very dark aura, only one person could have that,. That was her pry. "I'll have to remember a few things later..." she said, though she felt like crying. Since what happened next in her memory.

Pin pointing her location Raven turned her head to the east and knew Raven wouldn't be too far, flying up into the air. Narrowing her eyes she disappeared in a flash and stood in the center of Jump city. Many people walked by as she stood amongst them, smirking. People looked at her and gasped.

"Are you a new h-hero?" asked an average man.

"You could say that..." she replied, the people merely watched and waited for her to do something. The media would get there soon, and that's what she was hoping for. This would draw them out, it was only a matter of time.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

Okay. I know it's not the best but it's getting to the big fight and there will be tons of action in it! Also I'll finish writing Galors history in it. Just you wait! Sorry I haven't been posting as much as I used to and hope you guys have kind enough souls to review for a hard working writer.... please?

*Makes puppy dog eyes*

_**"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!!!"**_


	24. The Showdown Begins!

Okay everyone... I know this is odd, since I've returned from the dead. I'll be honest with everyone, I've been using a new account for writing. I tried it for Teen Titans, but it failed and some of you might be annoyed or pissed, which I won't care about.

I'm gonna' finish this fic, but Gender Bend Love... I'm not sure. I'll probably leave that one un-finished, it doesn't seem to have an affect on me and this fic has the most reviews, even though its one review away from being 200 reviews.

Any who... this'll be probably over in three more chapters.

_**BB: Dude, he's actually gonna' finish this fic!**_

_**Raven: It's surprising that he's returned only to finish this fic... what was it that made him stop?**_

_**BB: He got bored and found Ranma 1/2 a lot better and funnier than this...**_

_**Raven: Well, I'm glad he doesn't own Teen Titans.**_

**_A Demon's Past Part 2_**

Galor woke up find herself being carried by her father figure Zideo. Seeing that she was being carried bridal style, she turned her head to his and wondered what he was doing, moving her head up a bit. She was about to state the fact that he was carrying her in what appeared to be night, until Zideo raised his hand and placed it over her mouth.

"Do not speak... I'm merely taking you to begin our training." Zideo stated, not many people were out during this time in the morning. though it appeared as though she would have to begin at an early time. She had no idea what time it was, but figured it was somewhere around 3:00 A.M. Checking her surroundings, she noticed that they were in the city of Azarath.

Looking down to his daughter like child. The old council member took her to the top of the stair way that old to the council main meeting room, once they reached the top, the two huge doors opened before them. Zideo walked through it and seemed to be searching around the room with his eyes, near the end of the hallway to the main room, stood two Azarathian monks.

"Is the child ready...?" one asked, who was a very wrinkly old monk. He appeared kind and caring, as for the other. He seemed old and nasty, the kind that would have people think he wanted them off his lawn.

The man carrying Galor nodded his head and stepped passed the wrinkly old monk. Zideo felt that he should float over there instead, walking up that much so early in the day would only be a bother to him. Once they reached the top of he flight of stairs, the two large doors opened up slowly. As if they were the doors that lead to a higher meaning in life, which was sort of the case in this matter. Walking into the dark room of the supposedly nocturnal council members. The two family member like characters made their way to the middle of the room, which was the only visible thing in the entire room.

Once they had entered the circle of light, both looked around. Then came several other lights, that revealed the other members from the previous day. The council leader stood up from his seat and stared at the two for a moment.

Zideo and Galor merely gawked at his presence, since they should show great respect to the man that was allowing Galor to exist and not be killed off in an instant. Not to mention he was extremely mysterious in many ways, some said that he would never reveal his face... others say it's actually Azar in disguise. None of those things could be confirmed unfortunately. All they know was that where ever he was, there was going to be something big.

"We've all gathered here to begin Galor's training... she'll become Azarath's project, this project will be called...," he said, lowering his head and considering all the possible names for their project.

The room waited for him to say, though they would have to keep this project a secret... so, it would only be amongst themselves and Galor and Zideo of course. "... Military Child." Stated the head council member. The other weren't too happy about this, though they knew better than to question their leaders words, since they usual turned out to be right... but Galor could be another entirely different thing, she could up and kill them one day. Was the head council member actually doing this? That's what some of the other members would ask, of course they wouldn't receive an answer for that until she had actually gone through the training.

"Any objections...?" asked the head council member, looking towards the others from his sides. All of them exchanged glances before shaking their heads, agreeing with what he had to say.

"Shall we refer to this and 'Project MC'?" asked one of the members.

"That sounds good... we don't want word of this getting out to the people of Azarath, there would be too much controversy." another member said.

"Yes, those are excellent ideas... now about your level of training." said the head council member. Even his voice was cloaked in mystery, it was sort of deep and not really a voice that would sound similar to any ones in Azarath. That must have made him very unique and strange, not to mention it was a wonder he was the head council member. Some figured he had relations with Azar or something.

The mention of their level of training, had Galor and Zideo nervous. Zideo was hoping that she wouldn't receive too high a level to begin with, and have to push herself beyond her limits at too early a time. Galor had a nervous feeling about just flat out training... if anything she wanted to live a peaceful life with Zideo and make him proud by other means, rather than training and becoming a government weapon.

"You're level will be at advanced spell caster... you'll skip every small task and be given technique's that require pure strength and speed." The member said, some of the smirked and chuckled quietly to themselves, doing that would be like torture to a beginners body, just the immense strain it would put on someone must have been extraordinary.

"That sort of training is for dedicated students that have gone through tons of classes and earned their way, the damage it could cause would be too much on her!" Zideo shouted, almost too afraid to even imagine the strain it'd cause Galor. There was even a mental strain it could put on her, who knew how she'd end up after the training!

"SILENCE!" the head council member demanded.

Zideo lowered his head as he held onto Galor. Galor looked towards Zideo and knew he wasn't into her doing this advanced training... but some part of her wanted to make him proud, she wanted to be able to defend Azarath and Zideo... remember everything Zideo just said a few seconds ago. She weighted everything out... the people of Azarath came first and her mental and physical health came second.

"I'll do it!" Galor shouted, adjusting herself in Zideo's hands and moving away from him to stand on her own two feet. "I'll do whatever it takes to defend Azarath and it doesn't bother me if I'm risking my body, as long as I can defend everyone of this planet!" she exclaimed, crying a bit. From this day forward, her life would no longer be hanging around with her father like figure and playing with some kids sometimes, this would be her life from now on. She would be the government of Azarath's military project, known as 'Project MC'.

Some council members were smirking and glad that she had accepted this. Others felt touched by her little speech, though the head of the council of Azarath's expression was un-determinable, due to his cloak and odd voice.

"Wise choice... today you shall begin." The head said, turning his head to Zideo. "Go near the end of the temple where Azarath's monks are and begin her training there. Start her on regeneration spells, from there she'll begin other lessons from more of the monks there, I've already sent them a letter telling them of Galor's attendance." The head council member finished.

"Thank you head of the council..." Galor said, wiping away another tear from her eyes.

Still the other members of the council snickered and chuckled at Galor's suffering. If anything it made them glad they had to agree to train her, they would push her greatly for the next decade or so. They would keep doing it until it was time for the arrival of Trigon or the child of Trigon, it wasn't all that important at the moment, what was, was the single fact that the child of an evil demon would suffer like they did when her father attacked them.

"Go... the day withers away as you speak." The head member finished, making the lights that showed their faces vanish. Some of them continued to laugh at the misfortune of Galor as they faded into the darkness that surrounded them.

The light around Zideo and Galor remained. The young demon child turned her head to Zideo and ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug, she hadn't wanted this, but it was either this or they'd most likely kill her.

That was a horrible thing to Zideo, which was strange cause back then he probably would have been alright with her being exterminated... though she had gotten closer to him and had proved to him that not all demons were as awful as many depicted. Her kind ways and almost child like innocence had convinced him that not everything that was of demons was true or that everything was as it appeared, though she didn't seem like a demon monster, even if her heritage is from a horrible demon monster.

Right now the moment was for them, that's how it was supposed to be. "I hope you're okay after all this, it'll be long... but know that you are always in my thoughts my dear child." Zideo said.

Galor's eyes widened the second he uttered those words. Pulling back she stared at him with teary eyes of joy and hugged him with a smile. "Thank you... father." she said, glad to call someone a father, instead of refer to them as a father figure. Maybe that would ease her heavy heart, since anything that was in advance training was usually very time consuming. It was just that now she had something to look forward to, she would have a father to wanna' be around.

"We have to go... but don't worry, I'll be teaching you, just try your very best." Zideo said, pulling back and holding his arm out to her.

She gently reached out and took his hand in hers, holding it firmly. "Okay father..." she replied.

After that had happened, they both went off to the monks temple and began their training from there. Much of their training resorted in Galor passing out from shear exhaustion, as if that mattered to the monks training her.

Countless of times did she train and train and train... days had gone by, but all the moments she could spend with her father Zideo made some of it worth wild. It was as if she was going to make Zideo very proud of her skills, if she would probably stop passing out from all her spells and enhancement spells. The days went by and she continued to pass out, some had tried to convince the head council member to make her training even harder, for a possible chance of killing her through exhaustion.

The head of course didn't listen. A few months had gone by and she started to show improvement in her spells, even if she appeared half dead, but that was because of her lack of sleep, since it was all training each and every day. When sleeping, she would get six hours at most or sometimes even less, depending on the lesson. This process continued even longer and longer than she could imagine. Galor stayed strong through it all, pushing way beyond her limits until she got even better and better than the others, to the point where she reached amazing heights, after four more years of training. Other students had to have at least 9-12 years of training to get to Galors level of strength, though she had gone through much and through tons of mental pains and physical pains and times where she would break down and cry because she couldn't do anything other than training.

It had only come at a price, she was no longer smiling anymore... unless it was Zideo. Any time she could spend with him would cause her to smile, since he was always her begining teacher for each day. When they trained, he would tell her about he missed her presence at the house, cause she would sleep in a room at the monks temple.

Now she had gotten up from her room and woke up. Instinctively knowing that this was the time, following the same schedule for around four years would do that to someone, she'd better get her morning meal or have to starve through the entire day, again. Getting changed and putting on her light brown robe, she sighed with tired eyes and made her way out. Once she had gotten to the dinning hall of the monks temple, she was greeted by a kind monk.

"Oh... morning Galor. How are you on this fine day?" he asked.

"The same..." she shrugged, averting her eyes from him and going to the table to get her self. "I'll have to put this conversation on hold." she said, getting her food and going outside of the temple, from there she sat at the beginning of the flight of stairs. From the exiting beginning of course... her tray consisted of something that appeared to be cow meat and another thing that looked like a weird piece of broccoli, next to her odd piece of broccoli was a wooden cup of water.

Slowly eating it, she stared off at the city of Azarath. Watching all of them go on about their days not having to concern themselves way too much or have to keep on working at something to defend them all.

Finishing her meal, she wiped her mouth with her forearm and sighed.

"You know... it's not very good manners to wipe with your sleeve, right?" Zideo asked.

The young spell caster turned her head around and smiled brightly, getting up and embracing her father with all her might. "It's so good to see you father!" she exclaimed, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

Zideo chuckled, nodding his head and pushing her away a bit. "I see you every day... it should come as no surprise." he replied.

"It's still good to see you father..." Galor stated, bringing him into another hug. Pulling back, she smiled at him once more, it seemed like so long since they had a pleasant little conversation.

"Tis good to see you too my child... today we'll work on something more simple, but still along the lines of difficult, are you alright with that?" he asked, gesturing towards the temples training grounds, which was just sort of a field with grass and targets for spell casting, etc. There had also been an area to meditate, but that wasn't allowed for Galor, not like they wouldn't use it anyways.

Galor smiled when it came to meditating with Zideo, of course each session would have to be quick, but it provided some stability in her life, that was much needed. Sad fact was that she had close to nothing of stability and if it wasn't for these moments, she'd probably have gone insane within the first year.

"Thank you father..." she said, turning towards him and following him.

Galor had to admit in her time of coming to the council and telling them about his plan. He noticed that Galor had grown once again, she had gained the body of a twenty year old girl, the strange fact was that she had only been seven years old. If anything that was a good thing, cause if she had still kept her friends back when she was younger or more to be precise... her acquaintances that she hung out with as a child. suspicions would have risen about her aging and of her origins.

"Well... let us begin." he said, smiling and leading them to the meditating area. It wasn't allowed for her to meditate, since they believed that demons couldn't have a tranquil state of mind at this time of Azarath's history, although a recent one. It would prove to have consequences at one point, that was a given when it came to magic.

Both sat down and took their meditative stances, which was lotus style for both of them. "Azar, Xion, Fortus... Azar, Xion, Fortus..." Zideo chanted, with his eyes closed.

"Azar, Xion, Fortus... Azar, Xion, Fortus..." Galor chanted. Although the mantra wasn't hers and she was told to make her own one day, she still wanted to say the same one as her fathers; or the man she considered her father.

Throughout their session Galor's mind would often wonder things, when it was nearly time to end. She had a sort of sense when it came to time, it's as if she had a clock built inside her. Though the thoughts inside her head mostly consisted of what she could do next time Zideo would be around, of course she enjoyed his company, but she wanted to do more family orientated things with him. Like read together out in a field or walk around and talk about topic's that would grasp both of their interests, or even just sit next to each other and lean on each other or even just watch the day go by together with something to drink or nothing to drink, it didn't matter. Playing around would even be on that list of things for them to do.

She opened her eyes and realized that their time was almost entirely up... taking a deep intake of air, she smiled at him, a bit tired from their session. "That was relaxing father..."

"I agree... doesn't that bring a peaceful state of mind?" he asked.

"Yes, it did." she said, getting up and stretching her stiff joints.

Zideo stood up, also flexing his stiff joints. "I think it's about time for you to begin your lesson with Salfrious..." Zideo said, holding his arms out for another embrace.

Of course when he did that she responded with her own hug and held him tightly. "I know... I can't wait for the next time we have a lesson."

"As do I." he replied, then pulling back and smiling. "Now you should pretend to be mildly exhausted... or they'll start to suspect something." Zideo advised, offering a gentle smile.

"Of course father..." she said, slumping her shoulders and making her eyes seem a bit heavy.

"Good... I'll see you tomorrow my child." he said, walking off. He had to go and do some important things that were related to Galor anyways, it seemed that a passing would come... that would involve Galor's demon blood.

Galor waved Zideo away, a bit timidly of course... but it was still a wave. From there she went off to beginning her lessons that would consume the entire day for her, it was something she had gotten used to, at least that's what she reminded her self of.

The day had gone by relatively smooth and usual. Soon day became night... and Galor was still training under another monk, this one was named Baston, he didn't say much to her and when she'd fail, he get really angry and sometimes hit her over the head, on occasions he'd hit her for the sake of hitting her. It seemed that the only people that were kind enough not to hurt her were Zideo and the kind monk that would greet her each morning.

Holding two huge glowing orbs in her hands, Galor watched as Baston glared at her. "Fine... you've done well." he said, almost hating just saying that compliment.

The demonic girl sighed and took a deep breath, finally he small time of relaxation had come at last. She turned her head to see her teacher and noticed that he was shoeing her away with his hand.

Galor didn't reject to this and made her way inside the temple, one in there she traveled down the corridors down to her room. Until something caught her eye, she just swore she saw the back of Zideo's head. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, so, she went over slowly and heard one of them talk, it was no one other than the head council member. The fact that he was even outside of the room and anywhere other than the main meeting room was surprising, since he never seemed to go anywhere else.

"Must be important..." Galor thought to herself. Galor masked her pressence, a techiqnue that the monks forced her to learn incase she needed to hide from an attack or toy with the enemy, which ever one came first.

"I understand what you're saying... but I don't think it should concern you too much about Galor meditating... if she doesn't become more stable her true powers could emerge and threaten us all!" Zideo exclaimed.

"You've brought that demon child here... she's the daughter of 'Galieion The Soul Devourer', she deserves to go through all of this, if anything it gives her strength! Have you noticed that when using her powers her pupils change into a crimson red. She must not have her training stopped at this point, the prophets had told me of Trigon's child... soon, that child will come, she must be ready with all her strength." The head council member said.

"That could be for another few decades or so, it shouldn't mean that Galor has to suffer through so much training!" Zideo exclaimed.

"Isn't it you who said that demons should be used as weapons and should be killed off when they begin to think for themselves...?" the head asked. "Wasn't it you who suggested that he harvest every weak demon we could and train them to become our weapons and kill them if they disobey?"

Galor was still masking her presence, she couldn't believe what she was hearing about Zideo and herself. First of all she couldn't believe that she was a demon and couldn't believe that Zideo would have probably killed her off the moment that he felt his plan wouldn't work, that's what she concluded after all. She didn't want to even hear Zideo say what she thought he was going to say.

"Y-yes..." he sighed, lowering his head in shame for his previous ignorant thoughts.

Saying that shocked Galor and caused her to run away from the site and return to her room. Though if only she had stuck around long enough to listen to the rest of the conversation, she'd probably know the rest.

"Though that was before Galor... she taught me that not all things that were different could posses wicked souls, that not everything was as it seemed... I'm thankful for her, and her training her was her choice... I wish I hadn't told any of you about her, then maybe she would have lived a peaceful life..."

"We would have found out sooner or later." replied the head council member.

"At least she would have been happy for the time that we could have spent."

"Then you would have been executed for harboring a demon...," The head member said, before turning and making his way out of there, though he stopped and turned his head. "... her training will continue as usual, don't fail me." he finished, right after he was taken by the shadows of the night.

That left Zideo to stand there, stunned. None sure of what to think anymore or anything he ever did in his life was worth anything.

**_The Next Day..._**

This time Galor had stayed up the entire night contemplating everything that had happened up until now. Why hadn't he killed her? Why didn't he just follow his arrogant ways and finish her off? It made no sense to her... was she just used by him to become Azarath's military weapon? Was his kindness a lie like her becoming the hero of Azarath by being trained to defeat Trigon? All of this was too much for her to handle... it was as if she had been given the burden of the world and the balance of everything was entrusted to her. It actually was! She was given the weight of all of Azarath on her shoulders! She could fail and lose evrything and everyone, which was Zideo, who probably just wanted her as a weapon...

The moment that thought passed in her head, she cried tires of sorrow. Maybe she had never been loved to begin with...? Were they even good enough to call themselves decent by how they handled things!?

"No... t-they don't deserve anything or any mercy." Galor whispered to herself. Soon she felt her internal clock tell her it was morning, and it indeed was. She had stayed up the entire night just thinking about everything...

Going to the dinning hall, she passed the kind monk that would usually greet her. Though she'd already do that, except she didn't even say anything to him... once she had finished eating, she waited on the steps for her supposed father figure.

"Aw... Galor how are you?" Zideo asked, standing behind her. Zideo had been expecting her to get up and greet him with a hug, though she was taller than him, he still enjoyed her embraces.

"When were you going to tell me..." she whispered.

"W-what...?" he asked.

"When were you going to tell me!?" she exclaimed, getting and glaring at him. "You knew I was a demon... you knew they'd probably kill you for harboring me and trying to make me a weapon! You probably would have killed me the second you got the chance, right!?" she shouted, lucky for them they were left alone there. Being one of the commands of the head council member.

"WHAT!? NO!" Zideo shouted. "I realized tha--" Zideo never got to finish the second that his throat was being clenched tightly by Galor.

"No more lies!" she shouted, her eyes glowing and dark aura starting to surround her. That aura became a dark crimson red, that seemed to leak out like blood around her, that demonic aura was easily felt by nearly everyone at the temple. The monks ran outside to see that one of their members was being choked and seemed to be struggling in a very painful manner, worse than just being regularly strangled.

"Stop her!" One monk shouted, launching a blast of white energy towards Galor, the blast vanished when it even came close to Galor. They tried to get close enough, but it seemed too late when Zideo had slowly turned into light and vanished into Galor's hands.

The monks gasped at what they had just seen. "S-she's killed Zideo..." none believed it, but it was true. The one that she had always referred to for strength and the one she looked forward to seeing the most, was killed by her own hand.

No one said anything nor did anything as they saw that she was saying nothing and lowering her hand. Slowly she raised her head and turned to the others, her hair turning into a bright white color and her eyes becoming completely red. Though tears rolled down from her eyes while she held a sadistic smile.

"More power..." she shouted, feeling an immense amount of power radiating off her body. Throwing her arms out to her sides, she disappeared before any of the blasts from the monks managed to hit her.

From there she had began moving around the temple and avoiding being caught by the monks and stopped, since when she absorbed someone, she would gain their knowledge and abilities, even tricky moves that allowed her to evade their sight. When she had absorbed Zideo, she had also gained one of the secrets of Azarath. With her powers she found an ancient armor with symbols of Azarathian warriors. The symbols coursed even more power inside her body, once outside again, she decided to kill the monks for her own pleasure.

Once outside she was shoot at several times and had many spells and curses casted on her, but her skills from the ones she had absorbed allowed her to counter them and not even get scratched.

"None of you can hold your own against me!" She shouted, having been corrupted by the power of the armor and of her heritage, because she had allowed it to.

"Everyone except me..." The head council member said, appearing before her. That was really unexpected, he did usually only appear when their was meetings and that one other time, it must have reached such an intense level of danger that the head member had to step in.

"I'd like to absorb you!" she exclaimed, but before she could even get close. The head council member raised his hands and made hand signs, causing Galor's armor to react and make her stop.

"The moment you've placed that armor on... was the moment you've sealed your fate." The head council member said, before pulling out a strange golden out, that matched the symbols on the armor.

"N-no...! You bastard I swear I'll come back!" She shouted, fighting against the armor's control.

The head member shook his head and held the golden sphere out in front of him, the ball shined brightly and sucked her in. "That was a secret I had not even told Zideo..." he said, going off to store the ball in storage forever.

**_Decades Later..._**

Azarath remained in ruin's, demon ran a monk all over the flame covered land that was once known as Azarath. Though underneath a secret storage room, was a golden sphere that had laid dormant for so long... though the energy and life power of Azarath had died, that was what the armor and sphere were connected to. The life energy of the monks and the planets life energy, when that had died off. So did the spheres power... which caused a crack to appear on it's side, from there the ball exploded and stood from it was Galor, smirking.

"I'm free!" she shouted, throwing her arms out. "Now to gain more power..." she said, then sensed the area around her. She felt faint traces of demonic life, but all gone, as if something destroyed the thing that had taken down Azarath. Later she discovered that Trigon had been there and had been brought back to rule over planets.

"W-who did this!? I was going to drain Trigon's power and control everything!" Later during her quest for power, she learned that Raven of planet earth had taken away her prize of taking Trigons power, but if Raven had that sort of power, that meant she was an even greater prize.

"Once I've gained enough strength... Raven's power shall be mine." Galor said, leaving the planet that had given her the information.

**_Jump City_**

Still people crowded around the strange new comer, she must have been something if she wore strange golden armor and she was defiantly tall, which must have meant she worked out or was just born naturally strong.

"Miss... please tell us what class of hero are you?" asked a reporter.

Though she continued to ignore them, just letting them gather around her. Not like they'd have long before the titans would figure out that she was there, it must have been some sort of hero there, when they'd get there. The Titans would learn the truth.

"Still she hasn't really said that much... my guess is she's the strong silent type." One reporter said. Still others gathered around her and continued to try and ask questions.

Though during the news, the mayor of Jump City sat in his office, staring at the scene on the screen. "I believe the Titans should handle this... I'm not sure if this women is actually a hero... even if one man said that she said you could say that... why would she even need to say that?" The Mayor asked himself, then picked up the phone to the Titans Tower.

**_Common Room..._**

Each Titan... excluding Raven and Beast Boy. Were mind their own business, doing whatever they usually did at this hour and at this time in the day. Though it was already 11:00 AM. So, that meant that no one would have to suffer through Starfire's morning breakfast terror meals.

Robin was busy trying to defeat Cyborg in a futuristic racing game, except Robin had a chance against Cyborg and that was proving to be frustrating to Cyborg. Both leaned against each other as they grunted and shoved at one another, the other trying to get ahead of the other titan.

"Face it Bird Boy, ya' ain't gonna' win!" Cyborg proclaimed, grinning as he had gained the lead.

"Ya' wanna' bet, Tin Can!?" Robin countered. Smiling as he hit the turbo booster in his car and gaining the lead once more. Cyborg's eyes widened when he saw that he was about to lose the game he was supposedly the best player at.

"No!!!" Cyborg screamed, watching as Robin was near the end. But Cyborg had caught up and Robin was barely a bit ahead of his.

"Yeah!" Robin cheered, smirking widely.

That was until the screen changed and cancelled their game, since the symbol of a phone appeared over the Titans main screen. Cyborg sighed contently and ran up to the screen and turned off the game.

"We better take this y'all!" Cyborg stated.

Robin stared dumbstruck, unable to believe that he was so close to finally beating Cyborg at his own game, that he owned. Sometimes he really hated emergencies, but would never ask them to stop coming, cause that meant that people were in danger and that's what he was here for. So, he closed his eyes and took his leadership position and stood up, with his arms to his sides.

"What could this be about...?" Robin asked, then crossed his arms and walked to the monitor and stared at it. "Pick up call computer..." Robin demanded, glad that he had gotten voice command for the Titans mainframe, also because Cyborg was the one to give him the idea.

The main frame did as Robin ordered, changing the screen to the image of the Mayor. The mayor looked around and saw that Starfire was currently dressing what appeared to be a worm in some girl dresses, it seemed as torture because the worm like creature tried to escape from her.

"Greetings Mayor!" Starfire waved. Then turned back to her pet Silky, only to see that he had mysterious disappeared.

"Hello Titans... I've got some news, there has been some buzz out in the street about a new super hero." The Mayor said.

The Titans leader raised a brow, a new hero usually had to go through registering. Was this someone applying? Maybe this one was new or something. "Hm... where is this new super hero and are you even sure he or she is a possible super hero?" Robin asked, placing his hand under his chin.

"I believe Robin is correct... could we be possibly sure?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking... you better check this out Titans, we have to know for sure." The mayor said, then signed off. Leaving the screen empty, and everyone; minus Beast Boy and Raven, with a concerned look on their faces, not because they were concerned about this new villain or hero, but because if it had turned out to be a villain, Beast Boy might lose control again.

"Hm... it makes me wonder if we should take the little grass stain, might be a bad guy and things could ugly if he loses his cool." Cyborg announced, turning towards their leader, waiting for his decision.

Starfire stared at the floor for a moment to consider what could happen, hopefully this new warrior wouldn't cause them any problems and it could come in use, than again... they could suffer damages similar to the first time they saw Beast Boy's more destructive side. "I believe we should take friend Beast Boy... though it migt seem like an intelligent move, we shouldn't abandon our friend in his time of need!" she exclaimed, making big hopeful eyes at Robin.

Robin began to get weak in the knee's and tried to keep his serious look, but the stare of those amazing light green eyes were too much for him. "F-fine...! He can come, just stop looking at me like that!" Robin said, and took a deep breath.

"Ohhh Robin!" Starfire cheered, embracing him in a tight hug. Though it would have been more pleasant if she wasn't squeezing him to death. noticing that her boyfriend Robin was starting to change colors a bit, she stopped hugging him and dropped him to the floor, chuckling nervously.

"But Beast Boy doesn't fight... alright?" he asked, standing up a bit dizzy from the whole passionate hug experience.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Cyborg commented.

"I'm most please Robin... I do not wish for our friend to wait as we continue the fight without him." Starfire said, giving Robin a dreamy look that could kill with those beautiful green eyes.

"Let's just go..." Robin said, picking up his communicator and calling Beast Boy. The Titans leader stood their, waiting as the signal reached the green teen.

During the time that the president had been talking to the rest. The shape shifter and the empath had been relaxing in the room, though after they had made out, which was caused by Beast Boy asking Raven to prove that she was a better kisser than her emotional counter part, Rude. The green teen and the gothic Titan had to admit that they were both pretty good at lip contact, even though they had only really kissed each other, it was just something they presumed.

The moment they had stopped, Raven had been laying on the bed with her head to the back of the bed and to that thing that looked like Raven's cloak, of course Beast Boy made a comment about getting into a girls head. Suddenly the communicator in Beast Boy's pocket went off and that's when Beast Boy knew that duty called. So, he turned his head to Raven and picked up the call from the leader.

"Um... what is it Robin?"

"Beast Boy... we have something going down in the city, we need you and Raven to come with us and check it out."

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to go on any missions?"

"I've changed my mind... but you can't fight anyone, alright?"

"Dude... what am I gonna' do!?"

"I don't know! Just don't fight, you know what can happen!"

"O-Oh alright..." Beast Boy sighed.

"I'm guessing that wasn't very good news..." Raven pointed out, raising a brow. Her dull tone as dull as usual, sort of.

"Nah... I just can't fight." Beast Boy pouted, feeling as though he'd be a nuisance during this whole, whatever Robin wanted. If it had been just a plain emergency, then the alarm would have gone off.

Raven rolled her at how childish her green boy could be, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight for awhile now. The fact that Robin was even letting Beast Boy go was a miracle within it's self. "Be glad that you can even go... I doubt that the tower would still be in one piece when we get back." Raven smirked.

The shape shifting jokiest crossed his arms. "I almost burn down the tower once and the whole world has to keep remind me! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

"Well... once was enough." Raven stated.

"You're my girlfriend... shouldn't you be on my side?" he pleaded.

"I like you... but I'm not gonna' lie, we're together because we like each other, not because we lie to each other, not to mention would you even really like me if I wasn't being myself?" she asked.

"No..." Beast Boy said, looking away and blushing. "Can I get a kiss after all this is done...?"

"I'll see if I can schedule something like that." she said, actually managing to make herself laugh.

"That's so not funny Rae!" Beast Boy whined.

"Let's just go... I think we've wasted enough time here." Raven said, moving away from the bed and getting off. The green boy behind her moved away from the bed and became a kitten, once he hopped off the bed, he morphed back to his original form.

"Kay." said Beast Boy, the two went off and ran to the garage, where they would meet up with Cyborg and he would take them to the new threat or alley. When they got there, they would be in for one heck of a surprise.

Still the people continued to crowd around the possible super hero. That didn't make sense cause she had never actually stated that she was a hero, since her reply was slightly very vague at best. Some of the people in the area still continued to gawk in amazement at how power and intimidating she looked, not to mention she was pretty hot, which was a bonus when it came to the males of Jump City, though not along the lines of super hot. The kind of beauty that would attract an honest guy, if he didn't have a height complex, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, because she had a plan of absorbing Raven and destroying the planet when she was done.

Only moments later did the Titans arrive at the landing site. Cyborg pulled up in the T-car with Beast Boy and Raven in the back, and Cyborg driving, no doubt. Behind them came Robin in his are cycle; including Starfire, all they need was the A-van and they could have the R.A.T mobile combine. Though that was another story for another time.

At that very second, Galor's eye's had widened. "My prey's arrived..." she smirked, then noticed as the people backed away. Her energy was surging through her body, this was the moment she had been waiting for.

Once the R-cycle stopped, Robin took of his helmet and Starfire took hers off as well. Robin held the helmet in his hands and noticed that the women that had been claimed to be a hero, was staring at them with a evil villainous intent. Her glare was even threatening, to someone like Robin.

Starfire had also noticed the strange feeling in the air. The women before them was huge and her presence gave the alien girl a nervous feeling, this was no hero.

When the T-cat pulled over close to R-cycle. Cyborg opened the door, as did Raven and Beast Boy, the two stood one one side of the car and Cyborg was in front of Beast Boy, since he had been behind the passenger seat.

Both Raven and Beast Boy wondered who this person could be, she seemed to be scaring everyone off. The people were obvious not really fans of this newcomer.

In fact people got an even more nervous feeling, since Galor appeared to be smirking evilly and Starfire seemed nervous at just the sight of her.

Some reporters even stopped talking, the people got further away from the scene and couldn't believe how scary the girl had gotten, not to say that her height wasn't somewhat intimidating, but now she just plain frightened the people to slowly back away. Robin decided to address her first.

"Who are you...?" Robin asked, cautiously stepping up towards her.

"Yeah... we hear you might be a new hero." Cyborg said, staring at her closely, wanting to figure out this new hero or villain, the data would be nice to know if she got out of jail or anything or they could have a way of identifying her power signature.

"That's something I used to draw you out... I prefer my prey to come to me, I'm here to destroy Raven, and claim her powers as mine. Prepare yourselves... this is the beginning of the end."

"WHAT!?" Beast Boy shouted, glaring and clenching his fist. "No way are you killing my Rae!" Shouting that caused the people that were still around to whisper among themselves, and some of the RobXRae fans lost hope and left the area, running away. Knowing it wouldn't happen with him and her anymore... apparently they hadn't gotten the message about Robin and Starfire being together, which had been advertised all over the news and the whole world, though they continued to ignore it, until this moment right now.

"W-what... why me?" Raven asked, a bit stunned to see that someone she didn't even know wanted to finish her off and take her powers. Maybe that wasn't so surprising.

"Because... you're the one I have to claim to become the ultimate being, I was also destined to destroy you... I was supposed to be 'The Hero Of Azarath' but I decided I wanted to claim power in the name of my fathers power, for everyone to fear the name 'Galieion The Soul Devourer'! I'm his lineage... I'll claim the power I need, and that's from you Raven...!" she laughed, causing the people near by to flee and run for their lives.

"Get out of here!"

"I don't wanna' die!"

"Ah...! I stepped in dog poo! Oh... and she's a villain!"

Watching the people flee, she turned her head back to the Titans and smirked as they were in defensive position, Beast Boy had to step down or risk losing control, this wasn't good. The Titans were down by one and they had to fight a villain that wanted to kill Raven and take her powers.

"Beast Boy... don't let it out, she's probably not as strong as she seems... we'll just have to see if we can take her down, and if you do need to help us, don't let go of your control, I know you have the power in you to stop you know what, please... if not for the team, than for me." she said, whispering to him from the other side of the car.

The green boy turned his head and sighed, gritting g his teeth because he couldn't help, all because of his stupid beast from within. Clenching his fist, he reluctantly nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Okay, Rae...,"

"Just be carful." he whispered.

"If you're done talking... I'd like to begin now."

Robin took out his staff and twirled it around before leaving it out in front of him, pointing the point of the staff to Galor. "The only thing that's beginning is your butt kicking!" shouted the titans leader.

"Y'all yeah, that's what I'm talking about Robin, lets kick this physco chicks butt!" Cyborg exclaimed, charging his cannon and launching a blast towards her face.

"Yes, we shall not fail in defeating you!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing and launching several starbolts towards Galor, which caused dust and rable to from around her, since she had hit the ground with the starbolts, since she had flown up to the air.

Robin waited to see if their attacks had done anything, in an attempt of figuring out any sort of weakness to this women. Though he was sure it wasn't over, not by a long shoot, his training made it so he never underestimated any foe, no matter how they look. He had to learn that the hard way, and now it should be paying off, too bad for him.

Raven and knew that it wasn't over, she had only began to show her true powers, Raven could sense that the women was masking her true abilities, she just hoped they weren't way too above her abilities, after all, she was going against Azarath's military project, the training she must have received from them would make this difficult.

"Guys... she's not down!" Raven shouted, though it was too late.

"Azar, Xion, Fortus!" Galor shouted, causing crimson colored streams of energy to blast Cyborg and Starfire away.

Except the Titans leader wouldn't allow that. Pulling out two electric disks, Robin shoot them quickly to the streams of energy and blocked the paths of the energy with electrical explosives, though that still caused some harm to Cyborg and Starfire, it would prove to have saved them

"Sorry, it was the best I could do!"

Cyborg had covered his face the moment that energy had been coming at him, Starfire had done the same but by one forearm to shield her eyes from the light of the explosive collision.

"Dude! She's got powers like Rae!"

"She's just toying with us Beast Boy..." Raven said, narrowing her eyes. The reason Raven hadn't tried to stop the attack of Galor was because she couldn't really chant her magical words fast enough to defend them, not to mention Galor was much quicker at chanting magical words, also her mantra was much simpler to say in terms of pronunciation.

"R-really...? B-but how...?" he asked, then turned his head to Raven pointing towards the dust site.

Galor stood there, untouched by any of the attacks that had been sent against her. Her glowing armor showing her location in the dust cloud, smirking she waved her hand and caused the smoke around her to vanish.

"I want to see your true power... don't make me fight these weaklings." she stated, chuckling at how small Cyborg and Starfire seemed to her, the only ones she hadn't seen do anything were Robin and Beast Boy, seemed like they wouldn't even be fighting against her, it didn't matter. She'd prefer not waste her energy on them anyways.

"Who're you calling weak!?' Shouted Cyborg, glaring at her.

"We Tamarian's are strong beings that will fight till the end!"

"So be it..." Galor said.

"Who are you anyways!?" Beast Boy demanded, annoyed that she had basically damaged his friend without even trying at all. Not like it made impact, but what would have happened if Robin hadn't interrupted... Beast Boy didn't want to know.

"I'm Galor... the one who'll claim the universe as mine." She replied, lifting her hand and forming crimson energy in her hands once more.

Raven suspicions had been confirmed, and by the gasp she heard from Beast Boy. He already knew who this was, she just hoped they could take her down, this wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

"B-but dude, I thought you were just a story!"

"Then let me make you all... history." she said, her eyes glowing a dark blood red.

"Not if we've got anything to say about it!"

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

**_Beast Boy's Mind..._**

The creature that dowelled within Beast Boy stirred as he stayed in his cave, still injured from his last encounter to the real world. Though he smirked and chuckled as he saw that the pillar he had used to take over was dimly lite, meaning he need only to gather his strength and power to force his control again, but he had also heard what Galor said, which ticked him off.

"Hold her off fool... or you'll regret it, I'll claim Raven as my mate!" he shouted, feeling green energy gather around him. The energy flowed through his huge form and was giving him the strength to control Beast Boy, he just needed a certain amount to take this fight into his own hands.

"Prepare yourself Galor!!!" The Beast shouted, arching his head back and throwing his arms out to his sides, while he stood on top of his dead looking mountain.

**_"TO BE CONTINUED!!!"_**

* * *

There ya' go everyone, the next chapter of True Beast Form! It's about to get even better from this point... prepare for surprises because the next chapter is mostly gonna' be nothing but action!

Hope I can still write Teen Titans, even though it's been awhile for me, I really didn't intend on taking so long to finish this.

This is for you my little sis!

"Can't Stop The Hurricane!'


End file.
